¿Y si no hubiera nacido?
by Izumi17
Summary: España está harto. En una noche sumido en su desesperación afirma que todo el mundo estuviera mejor si él no hubiera nacido. De inmediato un Ángel se presenta llevandolo a un mundo sumido en el caos; un mundo sin España. Al final de esta aventura España tendrá que decidir si renuncia a la vida o la acepta con sus altos y bajos. (HeteroHetalia/maturecontent).
1. El Ángel

Este fic lo dedico por completo a uno de mis fieles lectores horus100, quien fue uno de los primeros reviewers en fanfiction, y me animo a seguir. Cuando escribi mi fic, "Deseos" Horus me pidió que considerara otras posibilidades, y le hice caso. Me tardé, 3 años para ser precisa, pero lo logré.

Así que a todos los que me conocen desde mis primeros escritos debo agradecerles infinitamente por ayudarme a continuar. Tanto así que empecé a seguir un curso de escritura creativa, y está dando frutos. Por este motivo, la escritura de este fic tiene el formato adecuado de una novela o historia corta.

El contenido es incluso más maduro y oscuro. Por eso pongo un ranqueo más alto. Espero de verdad que lo disfruten.

* * *

El mundo actual era duro; comparado con épocas pasadas, oh gloriosas décadas pasadas, en ese entonces de lo único que debía preocuparse era de las guerras que podrían provocarse en cualquier segundo. Pero ahora, en esa paz extraña, la cual había durado aproximadamente medio siglo, de lo que debía preocuparse era de que la economía estuviera estable, y esa economía debía ser amigable con el medio ambiente o sino sería criticado y tachado de inconsciente. Maldecía al calentamiento global. Porqué con esa escusa ya había sido estafado.

Era una situación terrible, debilitarse cada día más.

España, ya estaba harto, desde hace mucho tiempo que sufría una crisis terrible. No obstante era optimista y creía que todo saldría bien, rogaba a Dios por eso. Pero, al estar su gobierno tan entremezclado con la corrupción, y los varios intentos de Cataluña de separarse y convertirse en una nación independiente hicieron que todas sus esperanzas empezaran a decaer; luego sus ánimos subieron, era pues una de las pocas que aún conservaba la monarquía, y en términos de prestigio y honor, y demás valores nacionales era maravilloso, si está era implacable, abierta y confiable de seguro mejoraría pronto. Lamentablemente descubrió, como la familia real le apuñalaba por la espalda con todos los escándalos presentes. El Rey, y demás descendientes; al menos el heredero al trono, el Príncipe de Asturias y su pequeña familia aparentemente no tenían nada que ver, o al menos eso parecía, pero qué se podía hacer con el resto.

A la vista de las demás naciones era un inconveniente; como si los demás no tuvieran los mismos problemas, pero como esto era nuevo se había convertido en el chisme del momento. Acatar normas instauradas en la Unión Europea, o incluso en la ONU, eso hacía, pero ninguna de estas consideraba sus pleitos internos.

« ¿España te encuentras bien?»

No quería que nadie más le preguntara si se sentía bien o no. Era vergonzoso. Que Portugal lo hiciera era aceptable porque estaban en las mismas condiciones, que lo hiciera Romano era preocupante porque quería decir que estaba realmente mal. Ahora que alguna de sus excolonias lo hiciera quería decir que había llegado al fondo. Quería decir que ellos lograron superarlo, llegaron a una estabilidad. No es que no lo quisiera, pero que todavía dependiera un poquito de él, le hacía sentir de maravilla. Y ahora que no era así. Lo hacía sentir pésimo.

«Sí, todo bien»

Ahora dando vueltas por su habitación, murmurando para sí. Intentaba buscar soluciones para su precaria situación. Revisó sus aburridas notas de la última junta. La recordaba vivamente, prestó atención al menos a la mayoría de las conferencias. A veces se preguntaba si ese lenguaje sofisticado, que con el tiempo habían creado, de verdad servía para hacer entender a las naciones que todo estaba mal. Todos hablaban de lo complicado que estaba, ningún plan propuesto lo incluía y si lo hacía no era precisamente para ayudarlo a él en específico. Por primera vez en la vida se sintió completamente aislado. Nunca antes se había sentido así.

Y esa extraña soledad le llevó a pensar cosas realmente depresivas.

¿Por qué habría nacido en primer lugar? Desde el momento de su nacimiento su vida había sido una constante lucha. ¿Tuvo amigos reales? ¿O eran simples alianzas? Alianzas traicioneras, de papel donde siempre se veían cuáles eran los intereses del otro.

¿Hizo algo de bueno en este tiempo? En el fondo de su corazón pensaba que tal vez era una buena persona. Pero considerando las opiniones de toda Latinoamérica, su estima se reducía, y se preguntaba ¿si fue uno de los más crueles? No pudo hallar respuesta a ninguna de estas preguntas, su cabeza estaba realmente confundida, le dolía y no podía concentrarse más que en el dolor.

Se levantó de su asiento, y fue al baño, se lavó varias veces la cara para calmarse. Intentó respirar, sentía como si algo le estuviera aprisionando fuertemente el pecho.

Se miró al espejo, podía verse mejor.

« ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Para qué estoy aquí? No lo entiendo ¿de verdad importo? ¿Le importo a alguien? Creo que nadie notaría mi ausencia, y sí... hubiera muerto al nacer todo lo que ha pasado nunca pasará, no habría desgracia, no habría tanta crisis, todos serían felices. »

— ¿De verdad eso crees? —dijo una voz fuera de donde estaba.

Regresó a ver, se limpió las lágrimas de su cara, y vio a una de las más estables y ricas naciones de todo el mundo.

— ¿Noruega? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?

— Lamento importunarte, pero no soy Noruega. Soy tu _Ángel_ de la guarda.

A España le dieron ganas de reír a pesar de lo deprimido que estaba. — ¿ _Ángel_? Pero si eres la nación de...

—Solo tomé prestado su cuerpo por unas horas— interrumpió la persona en frente.

— ¿Cómo sé que esto no es una broma?

Aunque en el fondo de su mente sabía de buena fuente que Noruega no era tan atrevido como Dinamarca (al menos eso creía, ya que no lo había tratado lo suficiente), supo de inmediato que esto no se trataría de ninguna broma. El " _Ángel_ " hizo que del cuerpo de Noruega salieran un par de voluminosas alas, llenas de plumas blancas que brillaban con la luz.

—Está bien, te creo —respondió asombrado—. Solo tengo varias preguntas: ¿qué haces aquí?

—Vengo de parte de Dios, vine para demostrarte que tú eres necesario aquí y es por eso que naciste

— ¿Qué pasará si yo tengo razón?— preguntó interrumpiéndolo.

—irás de vuelta al limbo donde todos los seres, humanos, animales, naciones van después de muertos.

— ¿por qué escogiste el cuerpo de Noruega?

—El nivel mágico de Noruega es muy alto y estable, nos permite que lo poseamos por un corto periodo de tiempo sin que ninguno resulte lastimado.

—Pero con ese razonamiento podías escoger a Inglaterra o Rumania ¿porque no lo hiciste?

— ¿estás loco? Inglaterra tiene que estar borracho para que podamos entrar a su cuerpo...—

A España le dio un escalofrió, el cual recorrió todo su cuerpo —Y Rumania, bueno no habría problema pero es muy raro, si te soy sincero le tengo miedo, Dios bendito no soy su _Ángel_ de la guarda.

— _*suspiro*_ dime que vas hacer conmigo.

— Te mostraré como serían las cosas de no haber existido.

— En otras palabras me restregaras en la cara lo bien que estaría todo el mundo.

— No, te mostrare lo que realmente has hecho.

De pronto las alas emitieron una luz cegadora, y las emplumadas extremidades lo envolvieron, a los pocos segundos desaparecieron del edificio

* * *

¿Les gustó? Espero que sí.

Si tienen algun comentario, duda, sugerencia, no duden en dejarme un review.

Y para Horus100, este es solo el primer capítulo aun faltan más para que los disfrutes.

Nos vemos en dos semanas.


	2. Sin España

Hola todos ¿cómo están?

Espero que este segundo capítulo les deje más preguntas que respuestas. No les voy adelantar más de lo que debo. Horus100 esto solo es un pequeño abre boca de lo que pasará más adelante.

Hetalia no me pertenece

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

España retomó el control de sí mismo cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró en una ciudad, un poco deteriorada. Parecía una ciudad de medio oriente, el aroma de las especias, mezclado con el café y el té, la comida un poco picante, los panes planos y redondos; la venta de alfombras, las sedas y todo eso en un desorden que solo ese tipo de cultura comprende, la arquitectura que de alguna forma el conocía, ver esas mezquitas tan puras y bien construidas le llevó a un lejano lugar de sus recuerdos.

Ahora este lugar le parecía conocido, era una especie de Deja-vu, de alguna manera de verdad sintió haber caminado por esa misma calle minutos antes.

— ¿dónde estamos?

— Mira bien a tu alrededor y te darás cuenta.

España no sabía a lo que el _Ángel_ se refería pero hizo lo que le indicó miró en todas direcciones, y finalmente se dio cuenta, vio un edificio que era imposible de no reconocer, en su intento de no perder la cordura, corrió en dirección a ese imponente lugar. Mientras avanzaba se percató que las gente no le daba mucha importancia que el corriera desesperado, cruzó una calle y de pronto un vehículo motorizado se le vino encima, se agachó para recibir el impacto pero esa cosa lo atravesó. Dejándole con un efecto de vacío en su interior.

—Si no te habías dado cuenta, nadie puede vernos ni oírnos—dijo el _Ángel_ llegando detrás de él—. Son medidas de seguridad celestiales. Ahora te pregunto ¿ya sabes dónde estamos?

— ¡ _Ángel_ esto no puede ser Roma!

— No necesitas que yo te lo confirme—dijo mientras señalaba al gran coliseo Romano frente a ellos—. Estamos en el 20XX, se celebra una junta mundial muy interesante, ¿vamos allá? —dijo señalando una calle donde al fondo se alzaba un edificio moderno y alto, muy alto.

— Estoy empezando a asustarme —respondió España mirando a todos lados confundido—. ¿Qué veremos ahí?

— Naciones discutir, lo usual, pero insisto en que debes presenciarlo.

España asintió, el _Ángel_ lo tomó de la mano y de inmediato desaparecieron de las calles de esa extraña ciudad que según el _Ángel_ era Roma y llegaron a una sala de conferencias, no tan diferente de las que él había entrado u organizado para dichas reuniones.

—No veo nada de diferente, todas las juntas son así, todo el mundo está discutiendo.

—Si lo sé, pero ¿De verdad no notas algo diferente?—Insistió el _Ángel_

— ¿a qué te refieres?

—Sé que varias naciones discuten como si eso fuera respirar.

—Si prácticamente es así. Francia e Inglaterra por lo general discuten todo el tiempo. Mira Francia está discutiendo con... Un segundo...algo aquí anda mal.

Lo que España vio fue a Francia discutir con Holanda, acerca de los exorbitantes precios que ponía para ciertos productos, mientras Inglaterra le suplicaba a Francia aceptarlo de nuevo en Europa; y era justamente frenado por la mano de Francia quien lo quería lo más lejos posible de su persona.

— ¿y eso? —dijo España señalando la escena confundido.

— te sugiero que observes todo a tu alrededor, y saques tus propias conclusiones.

Rusia estaba peleando con Ucrania, esa discusión parecía como si Rusia odiara y deseaba matar a su hermana mayor, detrás de Rusia estaba la pequeña Bielorrusia escondiéndose de la mayor, y detrás de ella Polonia y Lituania. Luego fijo su mirada a otro lado y vio a Bélgica vestida con un vestido realmente desgastado, contando billetes y monedas. A su lado Portugal comiendo, y a la vez escuchando las quejas de China y Turquía acerca del control del mediterráneo. Y hablando de Mediterráneo ¿dónde estaba su mejilla de tomate?

— ¡SILENCIO!

Gritó alguien. Esa voz de mando era reconocible en cualquier parte del mundo. Finalmente Alemania había puesto orden al lugar, pero cuando España regresó a ver vio sobre el podio a la pequeña nación rubia, de lindos ojos verdes, tan delicada como la recordaba no obstante había algo que la diferenciaba de la versión de sus recuerdos; y era que Liechtenstein jamás en la vida alzaba la voz. Detrás de ella, Prusia esperaba paciente. En ese momento España empezó a creer que estaba alucinando.

—No arreglaremos nada, si seguimos discutiendo—dijo ella con el ceño fruncido, luego regreso a ver a Prusia—. Podemos continuar, sr. Prusia. —bajó del podio.

España se fijó en su vestimenta, era un uniforme formal militar. Prusia asintió, y se aclaró la garganta.

— De acuerdo, volvamos donde nos quedamos.—Empezó a revolver unos papeles que tenía a la mano, hasta que al parecer encontró el que buscaba. España podía contar con los dedos de una sola mano las veces en las que había visto a Prusia tan serio—. Estábamos hablando de la libertad de cultos, sobre esto...

—Para qué hablar de eso...— dijo alguien que España conocía muy bien, solo que el tono en el que lo hacía le atemorizó—, la mayoría de las personas en este continente practican el Islam y...— continúo Romano en tono asqueado.

— ¿ISLAM? —Dijo España preocupado—. ¿Qué está diciendo?

—Bueno España—respondió el _Ángel_ condescendiente—. Debes recordar que tú fuiste una de las defensas naturales para que El Imperio Otomano no avanzara, bueno ya entiendes lo que pasó al no estar presente.

— ¿qué ocurrió exactamente?

—Romano, por última vez, hay minorías: católicas, judías, luteranas, y otras.—interrumpió Liechtenstein molesta.

Prusia mantuvo el silenció, aunque España lo notó nervioso como si no supiera si intervenir o no.

—Y por última vez, Liechtenstein, para ti y todos los demás soy ITALIA— respondió Romano de manera altanera y levantándose de su asiento desafiándola—. Sigues creyendo que pudiste ser la put...

España lo vio en cámara lenta, aunque supuso que para ese universo sucedió rápidamente. Liechtenstein salto su mesa, corrió hacia Romano y saltó. Romano hizo la cabeza para atrás antes de que la patada de Liechtenstein le rozara la cara. Al instante, en que ella saltará de su lugar, Prusia corrió detrás y la sujeto por la espalda intentando alejarla de él. Después de esa muestra en cámara lenta, España vio la furia de la pequeña nación hacia su pequeño mejilla de tomate; ella intentaba alcanzarlo con intenciones claras de asesinarlo.

— ¿Cómo te atreves?—dijo ella en cuanto fue arrastrada por Prusia hacia atrás.

Romano la miró divertido, esbozó una sonrisa, y España jamás la había visto en su rostro. Como si nada hubiera pasado continúo con su intervención.

—Si deje que los católicos se refugiaran en mi territorio norte, fue solo por compasión. No pienso dejar que ellos interfieran con sus terribles costumbres nuestras santas y sagradas tradiciones...

Liechtenstein iba a decir algo pero Prusia le tapó la boca.

—Mon cher Liechtesntein, cálmese por favor—dijo Francia tocándole el hombro para que ella se calmara.

España se preguntaba en qué momento Francia se levantó de su asiento; nunca lo había visto tan comprometido con algo, a no ser que fuera de su interés.

—Estoy de acuerdo con ella, cada día hay más atentados contra las minorías religiosas, y todo es por tus extrañas campañas de odio.

—Yo solo sigo el ejemplo del señor Turquía, nada más.

—Y hemos aumentado la economía en un 35%— dijo el recientemente nombrado con una sonrisa en su rostro sin cubrir con antifaz.

—Aumentado el odio —terminó Francia.

—Veo que no podremos avanzar, tomemos un descanso de 15 minutos—dijo Prusia.

Todas las naciones se levantaron de sus asientos y formaron sus grupos, algunos salieron mientras otros simplemente se reunieron en las esquinas para hablar. Prusia esperó que Turquía, Ucrania y Romano salieran del lugar para liberar a Liechtenstein, la cual hacia esfuerzos para liberarse y a la vez para respirar.

—No entiendo nada, nada de nada—dijo España finalmente.

—Sí, eso pensé. ¿Ves que haces falta?

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

El _Ángel_ tomó la mano de España y lo envolvió con sus alas. Luego aparecieron en un salón rodeado de columnas al estilo romano, todo blanco. Con una mesa y una silla, parecía un aula de clases. Le trajo recuerdos infantiles, en cuanto salía a jugar persiguiendo al pequeño Francia por la casa del Imperio Romano.

— Ahem, siéntate por favor—dijo el _Ángel_ , España hizo lo que le pidieron—. Ahora comencemos la lección...

— ¿Lección?— dijo España pero el _Ángel_ le golpeó la cabeza con una regla—. ¡Auch! Eso dolió.

— "La letra con sangre entra"— dijo el _Ángel_ burlándose—. Como puedes ver en el mapa, la península Ibérica como tal no existe.

España observó el mapa y no había una península, no había el estrecho de Gibraltar, solo una pequeña isla flotando cerca a las costas Francesas, la cual reconoció como el territorio que le pertenecía a Portugal.

—Entonces ¿cómo es que existe Portugal?

—Ajá, excelente pregunta; En tú mundo ocurrió que el imperio Romano "salvó" a tu "indefensa" madre, Iberia de las tiranías y abusos de esa horrible nación de Cartago, poco después nacieron tú y tu hermano Portugal.

—Se podría decir que pasó así.

—Pero en este mundo, como alguien deseo no nacer; geológicamente no naciste, nunca emergió esta parte del lecho marino y solo sobresale esta pequeña islita donde tu madre que ahora lleva otro nombre, que siempre olvido, — se puso pensativo, golpeo varias veces la cabeza como el lindo y tierno winnie the pooh para luego rendirse —, bueno es parecido a Lusitania, hagamos cuenta que es el mismo; se casó con Cartago y no tuvo jamás contacto con el Imperio Romano, ya que, seamos sinceros el Imperio no se preocuparía por mera isla, luego se arrepintió hubo varias guerras, bla, bla, entiendes la idea. —España asintió, intentando asimilar todo. — Portugal se crio más con Al-Andaluz que con los Romanos, y bueno eso es en cuestión de tu hermano.

— ¿Pero a él le fue bien?

—de maravilla, el controla quien entra y sale desde el Atlántico al Mediterráneo, tiene pleitos con Francia pero la historia lo ha tratado bien.

España respiró aliviado, por el momento eso le alegraba, sabía que era una carga tremenda para Portugal desde siempre, al menos en esta parte su deseo iba bien.

—No es lo que piensas—dijo el _Ángel_ adivinando sus pensamientos—. Portugal ha tenido muchas guerras civiles, y ha sufrido más solo, que de lo que sufrió a tu lado.

—Si tú lo dices.

—Bien, ahora continuemos con Bélgica.

El _Ángel_ chasqueo los dedos, y la habitación cambió a otro lugar. Que al parecer tenía una pequeña crisis económica.

— ¿sabes dónde estamos?

—sí, es la...

—Sí que bien, lo que me interesa es que los veas a ellos.

España regresó a ver al _Ángel_ su expresión no era de aburrimiento pero tampoco era de entusiasmo; no dijo nada y obedeció. A la distancia España reconoció a Holanda, Bélgica y al pequeño Luxemburgo. Aprovechando su reciente invisibilidad, España se acercó para escuchar su conversación.

—Si doblamos los precios, recibiremos más —dijo Holanda haciendo cálculos.

—Excelente, hermano, el dinero debe llegar pronto —respondió Luxemburgo emocionado de verdad.

—Así es, lo importante es el dinero.

—No es verdad—susurró Bélgica

—Miren quien habla— dijo Holanda molesto —. ¿No eras tú la que tenía vestidos que presumir?

—sí pero...

— ¿A quién realmente estás ayudando?— dijo Luxemburgo con rencor—. Así que anda a trabajar y déjanos planear nuestro propio negocio.

Bélgica humillada, lastimada se levantó, sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas y una que otra se derramó. Cuando estaba muy alejada de ellos, les regresó a ver, y empezó a desear que cosas malas le pasaran a cada uno de ellos, una peor que la anterior. Así que limpiándose los ojos con su manga del vestido caminó decidida hacia su trabajo.

— ¿Por qué la recriminan?—preguntó España.

—Recuerda, Bélgica siempre fue un país rico.

—No siempre, ella también ha pasado por crisis terribles. Y esa época la recuerdo perfectamente, los tres estaban en grandes problemas. Hice varias cosas para ayudarlos, al menos a Holanda y a Bélgica, no recuerdo al pequeño Luxemburgo. Además si recuerdo perfectamente Holanda se volvió muy fuerte, se reveló ante mí y me declaró la guerra, lo recuerdo claramente.

—Exacto —respondió aplaudiendo complacido—. Se convirtió en una nación fuerte por dos razones: la primera por su extraña idea de querer ser rico, y la segunda porque cierta nación estaba ahí molestándolo, separándolo de su hermana, haciendo inquisiciones...

—Insinúas que soy la causa por la cual Holanda se hiciera fuerte.

—Deberían darte un premio... —España no sabía si los _Ángel_ es podían ser sarcásticos, quien lo hubiera pensado, eso nunca lo aprenderías en una iglesia. El _Ángel_ continúo—. Sin que cierta nación la invadiera y tomara control, y por ciertas inquisiciones que hubo no se separó de él a la fuerza, haciendo que su hermana tomara la terrible decisión de decidir entre él y dicha nación, siendo la última su elección para luego volverse un rival digno de pelea esto es lo que pasó...

El _Ángel_ volvió a chasquear los dedos y vio a Bélgica en una casa deplorable, en una habitación oscura, ventanas cerradas con cortinas muy gruesas, la única luz proveniente era de una pequeña vela que con suerte se acabaría en una hora como mucho. El calor y luz de la vela, insuficiente, mostraba a la nación una imagen tétrica, ella estaba usando la ropa más desgastada que pudiera haber visto, agujeros, remiendos, parches de telas de otros colores. Pero nada de esto parecía incomodarla; la concentración absoluta era el contar las monedas y billetes. A España al verla se le revolvió el estómago. Esa no era la nación que llegó a conocer, no era la chica de la que se hizo amigo, no era la mujer a la que amo, y continúa amando. No era la dama que recordaba.

De pronto la puerta se abrió, la luz lo deslumbró un poco al inicio, al igual que a la contadora. La puerta se cerró a los pocos segundos, seguido por unos fuertes pasos, sonoros en la gastada madera de la austera casa. España se restregó los ojos y enfocó al recién llegado.

Era una aparición.

Se levantó de su puesto, no sabía porque no gritó, pero su mandíbula había bajado como las caricaturas, inconscientemente sus pasos de retirada lo llevaron hasta topar con la pared; culpó a la impresión ocasionada por el asombro de verlo de nuevo.

El porte, la mirada celeste, el cabello rubio al aire, el sombrero seguramente se lo quito antes de entrar, y su traje negro como la noche, más moderno de la última vez que lo había visto, pero eso no importaba, la época era distinta de todas formas. A esa nación la conocía a la perfección, pero sabía que en su tiempo jamás la volvería a ver, y ahora en este otro mundo entraba al lugar y lo más importante: vivo.

—Bélgica necesitamos hablar—dijo el Sacro Imperio Romano.

* * *

¿Les gustó? Espero que sí.

Si tienen algún comentario, sugerencia, crítica, pueden dejarmelo en un review.

Nos vemos en dos semanas.


	3. El Meollo

Hola todos ¿cómo están? Espero que bien.

Les traigo el siguiente capítulo con la aparición de un personaje muy querido por todos, y que a la vez deseamos que vuelva aparecer ¿verdad?

De aquí en adelante la historia se vuelve más retorcida. Pero dejo que ustedes la juzguen.

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

España lo vio detenidamente, si le calculaba una edad humana tendría 15 o 16 años más o menos. No lo podía creer. Si calculaba bien el siglo en el que estaban Sacro Imperio Romano estaría en cama, agonizando. Y en unos cuantos años, Napoleón lo acabaría definitivamente.

Pero ahora lo veía ahí, parado frente a Bélgica, altivo como seguramente pudo llegar a ser.

—Si es sobre esa exuberante deuda que tu amiguito y tú tienen conmigo, olvídalo, no voy hacer negociaciones, ni ampliaciones de crédito —respondió Bélgica sin prestar mayor atención a su visitante, sonrió al momento en que él le tapara la molesta e intrusa luz.

—Bélgica habla como una banquera avariciosa.

—Porque **es** una banquera avariciosa; con respecto a los bancos en este mundo Bélgica es lo que en tu mundo es Suiza, claro que con ella se puede tratar, con sus hermanos es imposible, son los países más económicamente estables del mundo pero son tan avaros que prácticamente les terminas pagando tu alma.

—No hablas enserio.

—Mira, Bélgica. Tanto Veneziano como yo hemos pagado más de la mitad de la deuda y necesitamos que nos financies esta nueva cruzada.

—Sabes que me deben dinero desde 1467, estamos en 1740, tengo esa extraña impresión de que no voy a recibir nada de lo que he colaborado.

—Tú eres la que más gana con esto, la guerra te ha beneficiado mucho, no sé porque te niegas tanto a prestarnos el dinero, sabes que siempre te lo hemos devuelto incluyendo los absurdos intereses.

— Llámalo intuición femenina, Sacro Imperio.

— ¿qué quieres?

—Una garantía.

—De acuerdo, le diré a Veneziano que escriba una carta.

—No me refiero a un papel, Sacro Imperio. Me refiero a una posesión, y tiene que ser muy valiosa, si no la tengo, no habrá dinero, y sin dinero ustedes no podrán seguir jugando a los soldaditos.

—Tengo esa extraña sospecha que estás haciendo tratos sucios con el enemigo ¿estoy en lo correcto?

—Soy neutral, solo me importa el dinero.

—No me sorprende. Regresaré.

—No olvides la garantía. Que tengas un buen viaje y saluda tu amorcito de mi parte.

Sacro Imperio Romano la regresó a ver completamente asqueado por el comentario. Y con fallida reunión, salió de la cabaña dando un portazo suficientemente fuerte para romper la puerta.

España regresó a ver a Bélgica después de que Sacro Imperio saliera del lugar; ella súbitamente paró de contar, se levantó lo más despacio posible, para no hacer ruido. Se posesiono detrás de su asiento, se agachó delicadamente, levanto unas cuantas tablas rebelando una pequeña trampilla; asegurándose que nadie la había observado; las cortinas estaban cerradas y lo único que faltaba era poner cerrojo en la puerta, pero no importaría el aspecto del lugar haría pensar que no había nada de valor así que estaría a salvo de cualquier ladrón que se atreviera a entrar.

Tomó la vela, con cera casi inexistente, tomó todo el dinero de la mesa y descendió por esa trampilla, la cual tenía una estrecha escalinata. España la siguió, por ese oscuro pasillo, hasta que descendió a un salón inmenso, el techo estaba abobado, como las catedrales. Alrededor había varias cosas embodegadas a los costados. Parecía una especie de almacén clandestino, en una sección había barriles de vino acumulados, a España le sorprendió ver la imagen de Holanda probando el vino, y a simple vista parecía que ya había llegado a su límite de tolerancia, y eso era bastante. Bélgica no reparó en su hermano, se dirigió a la esquina del lugar, una escondida entre los anaqueles de libros y documentos, y el grupo de barriles donde se conservaba el pescado salado. En ese lugar había una puerta, escondida a simple vista. De entre sus ropas, Bélgica sacó una llave, atada a su cuello por un cordel, la usó para abrirla. Entró y cerró rápidamente.

Golpeó a España con la puerta en la cara. El _Ángel_ quien lo seguía lo ayudo a levantarse y lo empujó dentro, atravesando la puerta cual fantasma.

La habitación estaba rebosante de baúles llenos de oro, joyas y demás riquezas. Y todas estaban acumuladas hasta el techo. Esa imagen le recordó cuando el príncipe Inca, Atahualpa, le prometió pagar su rescate con la habitación llena de oro. El tintineo de las monedas al caer al piso le hizo regresar al presente. Bélgica había abierto varios sacos y se recostó sobre ellos con una excitación preocupante, cual dragón resguardando su tesoro infernal. España escuchó con horror los susurros de Bélgica cuando acariciaba las monedas.

—Lo importante es el dinero, nada más.

— ¡NO!

—Si—dijo el _Ángel_.

—pero creí...

—pero nada, España—dijo el _Ángel_ tocándole el hombro y sacándolo de ahí en un santiamén, llevándolo otra vez a la habitación del mapa.

España estaba atónito, como una simple decisión cambia todo el transcurso de la vida de otra persona. Y si eso pasó con Bélgica qué pasó con el resto de sus amigos.

— ¿Qué pasó con Romano?

—Uy— dijo el _Ángel_ rascándose la cabeza.

—No me estas ayudando.

El _Ángel_ lo condujo hacia la sala de juntas, España no escuchó palabras de su boca pero no le importó giró a su alrededor buscando a Romano, creyendo que con solo verlo sabría lo que le pasó pero la primera escena que vio fue a Liechtenstein sentada en una silla, siendo regañada por Prusia. Presó de la curiosidad se acercó a escuchar.

—Ya te lo hemos dicho varias veces, Liechtenstein, no caigas en sus provocaciones— decía Prusia, mientras Austria estaba a su lado viéndola seriamente, un claro signo de que desaprobaba su conducta.

—Pero es que no lo soporto, cada vez que lo veo tengo ganas de matarlo—contestó la pequeña nación.

— _*suspiro*_ ¡solo hazme caso, por favor!

—lo intentaré.

— ¿Por qué la regañan? — preguntó España.

España no espero respuesta, pero tampoco ninguna fue pronunciada por su guía, y en seguida giró su cabeza escaneando toda la habitación en conjunto. Rusia abrazaba a Bielorrusia, y esta lloraba desconsolada por el miedo. Eso jamás lo había visto. Polonia y Lituania hablaban de castigar a Ucrania cerrando las fronteras, mas Rusia mencionó que se lo tomaran con calma y lo discutirían después en otra junta. Inglaterra seguía suplicándole a Francia que lo dejará entrar de nuevo a Europa, sin embargo Francia lo ignoraba completamente, y se dedicaba a vigilar a las naciones que se encontraban fuera, fumaban un cigarro en el pasillo junto con Turquía.

—Faltan naciones— dijo finalmente.

—Al fin te diste cuenta, ¿sabes quiénes? —preguntó el _Ángel_.

— Alemania, Estados Unidos, su hermano...

— ¿Canadá?

—Sí, él. Tampoco están mis niños.

—Ya sabrás lo que pasó con ellos —mencionó el _Ángel_ y luego notó que España se dirigía donde Francia estaba parado —. ¿Ocurre algo?

—Conozco a Francia lo suficiente para saber que algo le irrita—siguió la vista de Francia hacía el exterior, donde para su sorpresa estaba Romano.

—Acércate a averiguarlo.

España salió de la habitación, el grupo que estaba fuera era grande, mucho más de lo que hubiera pensado; entre ellas estaban: Egipto, Portugal, Hungría, Romano, Ucrania y otras naciones del medio oriente. Pero lo que le intrigó fue que tanto Ucrania como su adorado Romano estaban cerca, demasiado, a Turquía. Y este mientras hablaba tenía una extraña manía de "acariciar" los cabellos de ambos.

— ¿Qué les hace?—preguntó España dispuesto a darle un golpe. Ni siquiera él tenía el privilegio de tocar a Romano así.

—En términos sencillos es como que acicalara a sus mascotas...

— ¿Mascotas?—dijo España indignado—. Romano jamás permitiría que ese sujeto se le acercará, jamás en la vida.

—Eso sería cuando tú estabas cerca, pero ahora que no naciste, Romano tuvo varios encuentros un tanto forzosos con Turquía.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Qué le pasó a Romano?

El _Ángel_ lo llevo de nuevo a la sala del mapa y con su regla señalo Europa en el siglo XV.

—Seguramente recuerdas tu alianza con Austria.

— Sí, él me cedió a Romano y él se quedó con Veneziano.

—Como no estuviste, Austria se quedó con los dos niños. Y luego pasó algo que... —paró de golpe el discurso, y con rostro arrepentido, cambió de tema rápidamente—. El Imperio Otomano avanza rápidamente, tiene a Egipto, Grecia, Rumania, Ucrania bajo su dominio completo, y ha puesto la vista en la península Itálica.

El tono fatalista del _Ángel_ le asustó a España en gran medida.

—Hablas como si fuéramos a ver una película del fin del mundo.

—En ese siglo parecía de verdad el fin del mundo.

El _Ángel_ lo traslado a un sendero de bosque donde un pequeño Romano caminaba. A España se le vino un Deja-vu de la vez que El Imperio Otomano había querido llevárselo y, por fortuna, él había llegado justo a tiempo a defenderlo. España instintivamente empezó a correr para detener a la pequeña nación pero la atravesó, cayendo directo al suelo.

—Te recuerdo que no te pueden ver, ni mucho menos oír—le recordó el _Ángel_.

El volvió a pararse y se limitó a caminar a su lado, en cuanto a travesaba un claro Romano paró de golpe. El Imperio Otomano, como España lo recordaba con su atuendo rojo y blanco ese turbante en su cabeza y esa mascara blanca que cubría sus oscuras intenciones que los ojos mostraban, y la oscura tela que le tapaba el resto del rostro, lo hacían parecer un completo monstruo; se había parado justo en frente del niño, como si lo hubiera estado esperando. Maldito Bastardo, pensó España. No obstante la pequeña nación empezó a retroceder.

—Hola pequeño Sur de Italia—dijo él acercándose lentamente.

— ¡Déjame en paz!—gritó el niño intentando sonar fuerte y más que nada valiente, pero su apariencia adorable decía todo lo contrario, fue alzado del suelo por una sola mano.

—Me temo que no —dijo el hombre acercándole a su rostro—. Te invito a comer unas ricas golosinas en mi casa ¿qué dices?

—Ni muerto iría a tu casa. Así que suéltame de una vez— dijo Romano escupiéndole.

—Jamás en la vida acepto un no por respuesta—dijo empuñando una espada en la garganta de Romano—. Me harás caso supongo, porque si lo piensas no hay nadie quien te ayude.

De pronto una flecha pasó silbándole en la mano, automáticamente el Imperio Otomano, soltó a Romano. Y regresó a ver a su agresor dispuesto iniciar un combate. España también regresó a ver al defensor de su pequeño. Ambas naciones se sorprendieron al ver a Veneziano con arco y flecha, apuntando hacía el Imperio Otomano. Era la segunda vez en un solo día que España abría la boca y por poco tocaba el piso.

—Falle a propósito, así que aléjate ahora.

— ¡Mocoso, me las vas a pagar!—gritó con las claras intenciones de no retirarse

Veneziano le hizo saber que no estaba dispuesto a tolerar su presencia cerca de su hermano mayor, volvió a disparar otra flecha, está vez le rozo la mejilla y rompió la tela negra revelando no solo la piel morena de Turquía sino una gota de sangre que se fugaba entre la fisura de su piel. El Imperio Otomano contuvo su rabia, y retrocedió marchando hacía atrás, viendo a su agresor, esquivando una que otra flecha.

Veneziano corrió donde su hermano, una vez que el Imperio Otomano se perdiera de vista. Le ayudó a levantarse.

— ¿Estás bien Fratello?

—Por supuesto que sí, idiota. Lo tenía todo controlado hasta que llegaste.

—Ve~. Lo siento mucho fratello. No sabía que tenías todo bajo control.

—Soy más fuerte que tú, obvio que tenía un plan. Ahora vamos o ese estúpido señorito nos regañara.

—Ve~.

—Ahora que lo pienso—dijo España empezando a seguirlos, recuperándose de ver esa escena no vista por nadie en este ni en su mundo—. No vi a Veneziano en la junta ¿dónde estaba?

Los niños siguieron su camino, en silencio, hasta que llegaron a la casa de Austria. El anfitrión no estaba feliz al verlos llegar tarde, pero sí con vida. Los tomó a ambos de la mano y los metió dentro de su fabulosa casa. Mientras los conducía a la bañera, les hablaba de los valores de la puntualidad, respeto y compromiso con las demás naciones que estaban reunidas esperando. El castigo era simplemente irse a la cama sin cenar. Hungría que estaba dispuesta a ayudar, se los llevó a bañar.

Después de que ambos estuvieran limpios y presentables se dirigieron hacia la sala de juntas.

— ¿Por qué usas vestido?— preguntó Romano.

—Ve~. El señor Austria me dice que debo usarlo.

—Pero no eres una niña, que hombre más pervertido.

—Había olvidado que Austria se enteró muy tarde que Veneziano era niño.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo. —La siguiente frase que el _Ángel_ iba a pronunciar sería un gran shock para su acompañante. Le hubiera gustado evitarla pero debía ponerlo sobre aviso—. España a los siguientes acontecimientos que vas a ver históricamente se los conoce como "la daga en la espalda".

— ¿Una traición?

—En este nuevo mundo que has creado en lugar de guerras mundiales, la historia se marca con traiciones, y hay dos grandes. Esta es la primera.

España quiso preguntar más, pero la luz de los grandes ventanales de un gran comedor pararon su impulso; Austria, Sacro Imperio, Francia, Hungría, Caballeros Teutónicos, Los caballeros templarios, ambos al servicio de la nación del Vaticano, la cual estaba presente, Suiza e Italia estaban rodeando una gran mesa llena de mapas, con tazas de té y café alrededor de estas. Era una reunión bastante larga por lo visto.

—El imperio Otomano se está acercando demasiado, debemos hacer algo para frenarlo —dijo Austria señalando los mapas.

—oui, sugiero un control en esta parte del mar Adriático —dijo Francia y luego miró a Veneziano—. ¿Crees que tus flotas estén dispuestas a colaborar con las mías petit frere?

— Creo que sí, y si logramos erradicar la ocupación otomana de esta zona... —señalo una parte de Grecia en el mapa, —lograremos ayudar a Grecia y de paso controlaremos el comercio —dijo él, su hermano asintió en acuerdo —. Romano podrá defender con sus soldados esta parte de aquí.

—Obvio que sí y antes de que lo digan no necesitaré ayuda.

—No seas orgulloso— dijo Sacro Imperio—. Vas a necesitarla.

—No, gracias. No acepto ayuda de nadie, mucho menos de un bastardo como tú.

—Romano, por el sagrado amor de Dios no blasfemes, ni discutas y acepta la ayuda. Sr. Suiza usted seguramente estaría dispuesto a ayudarnos con esta tarea ¿verdad? —habló el Vaticano levantándose los anteojos.

—Por supuesto que sí, su excelencia— dijo el rubio de inmediato.

— ¿Tal vez podamos pedir ayuda a Inglaterra? —preguntó Austria pensativo.

—Ni lo sueñes, ese sujeto está demasiado embobado con otros asuntos.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Francia —agregó el Vaticano—. Ese hereje ha abandonado el buen sendero del señor.

—Como digan. En ese caso todos estamos de acuerdo con los planes. ¿Alguno objeta? —Preguntó Austria después de entablar las condiciones del juego.

Todos negaron, aceptando la estrategia que tomarían de aquí en adelante. Como la noche había caído hace tiempo, todos ocuparon una de las tantas habitaciones de huéspedes.

España tenía las intenciones de colarse a vigilar a Romano para saber qué es lo que le pasaría, aunque no pudiera protegerlo. Pero su acompañante tenía otros plantes. Lo siguiente que vio España fue una fiesta, estaban en un palacio de Constantinopla. El Imperio Otomano estaba viendo bailar a varias mujeres y en su regazo estaba Ucrania algo indispuesta. Y España pensó que cualquier persona sea hombre o mujer estaría afectado de estar con esa ropa tan reveladora, y permanecer acostada cual gato en el regazo de alguien que se mueve mucho.

Un hombre con turbante entró despacio a la habitación, se dirigió directamente hacía el Imperio Otomano. España estaba demasiado cerca para oírlo.

—Señor, su mensajero ha arribado.

Se levantó, golpeando a Ucrania, y cual perro con correa la llevó consigo, arrastrándola al inicio, luego la obligó a caminar. Ucrania tenía una cadena de oro que hacía la vez de correa de paseo. El disgusto con la que esas acciones llenaron el rostro de España eran tremendas, si hubiera podido tan solo tocarlo le hubiera partido la cara.

Luego salió a un pasillo largo que daba a un patio interior, este estaba pobremente iluminado por pequeños faroles colocados cada cinco metros, a travesó el patio, y detrás de una columna se encontraba alguien, la oscuridad de la noche ocultaba bien su presencia.

— ¿Qué noticias me traes?

—Sus enemigos planean atacar bloqueándole el acceso al mar Adriático, e intentarán liberar a Grecia destruyendo su comercio.

—Eso es idea de ese diablillo de Veneziano, ¿tienes más detalles supongo?

El espía sacó unos pergaminos de su capa y se los extendió, él solo los abrió y leyó lo que contenían sonrió juguetonamente. La estrategia planeada les resultaría inútil. Viendo esos planes tan sencillos no habría ningún problema en darles la más grande derrota de sus vidas.

—Perfecto, ya sabes que hacer. No tengo que recordarte que si cumples con éxitos todo esto, tendrás una recompensa realmente invaluable.

—Sí —desapareció por el camino contrario dejando al Imperio Otomano con su mascota.

—Al parecer tendrás un nuevo amiguito para jugar Ucrania ¿Qué te parece?

—Lo que el señor diga me hará feliz —respondió ella con falso interés.

—Exacto. Esa es mi niña ¿quién es mi dulce niña? ¿Quién es?

—Yo, mi señor.

—Así es, tu.

— ¿Qué fue eso?

—Una conspiración.

—No eso, eso... —señaló las ridículas frases—. La pobre Ucrania está siendo tratada como un animal. ¿Dónde está Rusia? ¿Y Polonia?

—Si quieres saber, no tengo porque negártelo.

El tiempo retrocedió unos cuantos años atrás. La rebobinadora paró de golpe, y una serie de sucesos aparecieron. Rumania, el cual era muy fuerte en esa época, a la vez que aterrador, estaba siendo acribillado por el Imperio Otomano. Hungría obviamente no lo ayudaría, su odio mutuo era inmortal. España sabía de antemano que el vampiro original, Vlad Tepes, estaría dispuesto a proteger a su tierra. Y en efecto, soldados Otomanos empalados decoraban el paisaje. Pero la mayoría numérica hizo que Rumania parara de defenderse y pidiera ayuda a Ucrania.

—Sé que no tenemos mucho o casi nada en común. Pero necesito su ayuda. Este estúpido ha empezado a secuestrar niños y niñas. A los niños les lava el cerebro, y a las niñas...

—Entiendo lo que dices, Rumania. Hablaré con Polonia, para poder ayudarte.

España vio a las naciones del este de Europa juntarse, planear una excelente estrategia y ponerla en marcha. Pero Rumania cayó. Ucrania, Bielorrusia y Polonia se plantearon en defender su territorio. Rusia no podría ayudar, Mongolia le atormentaba desde el sur. Ucrania y Polonia pelearon como si su misma existencia dependiera de ello. Mas una noche, en el campamento la pequeña Bielorrusia fue secuestrada por unos soldados enemigos.

El Imperio Otomano sonrió complacido por su aparición.

—Hermosa princesa serás un gran trofeo.

El imperio Otomano empezó a acariciarle la cara, y el cabello, y justo cuando pasaba por la boca, la pequeña le mordió el dedo índice.

— ¡Maldita serpiente traicionera! —Dijo mientras le daba una bofetada en el rostro—. Hubieras sido la perfecta muñeca, pero no, tenías que tener ese carácter detestable. Si tuviera la paciencia te entrenaría pero lamentablemente para ti, no la tengo, jamás la tuve, y nunca la tendré.

— ¿qué piensa hacer con ella señor? —hablo un sirviente.

—Pónganla en el calabozo, sin comer; si emite algún sonido azótenla. A ver si así aprende modales.

España vio que Bielorrusia fue azotada día y noche, tan solo por el mero hecho de respirar. A España le revolvió el estómago. Ella era fuerte, y ahora estaba reducida a llanto. España sin pensarlo, cubrió a Bielorrusia con su cuerpo, pero en cuanto el látigo lo atravesó y Bielorrusia chilló de dolor, contuvo las lágrimas y regresó abatido al lado de su compañero.

El _Ángel_ le retiró esa imagen de la cabeza con otra. El Imperio Otomano negociaba su liberación con Polonia y Ucrania.

—Libera a mi hermana.

—Únanse a mí, y la liberaré.

—Jamás— dijo Polonia, golpeando la mesa—. Prefiero mil veces ser conquistado por Mongolia.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que la dejes ir?

— ¡Ucrania no!

—Lo lamento Polonia, pero es mi deber hacerme cargo de ella.

—La dejo ir si te quedas conmigo, voluntariamente.

—Si me quedo, quiero que jures no tocar a mi gente.

—Detalles menores, pero tienes mi palabra.

—Reconsidéralo Ucrania, por favor—Las palabras de Polonia cayeron en oídos sordos.

—Acepto.

Polonia llevó en brazos a una lastimada Bielorrusia, a su barco. Rusia se enteraría de esto, y si fuera necesario le vendería su alma al mismo diablo para liberar a Ucrania de las garras de ese Imperio.

Ucrania vio el barco partir. Su hermanita estaba a salvo y mientras se comportara con él. Nada le pasaría a su gente.

—Y el resto ya te imaginas —mencionó el _Ángel_ —. ¿Volvemos a dónde estábamos?

— ¿No puedo ver lo que paso con ella?

—No te pierdes de mucho. Como estamos con el tiempo justo, te diré que Polonia está haciendo exactamente lo mismo que Austria. Pero que la historia sea la que te cuente.

* * *

¿Les gustó? Espero que sí. Si tienen alguna sugerencia, comentario, duda. No duden dejarmelo en un review.

Nos vemos en dos semanas.


	4. La Daga en la Espalda

¡Hola todos! ¿cómo están? Espero que bien.

¿Qué creen que ocurre? ¿Habrá guerra? ¿o no? Pues lo sabrán en este capítulo. **ADVERTENCIA: En este capítulo habrá temas muy complicados como insinuasiones, tortura, drogadicción y violaciones. Están advertidos.**

Hetalia no me pertenece

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

Polonia, estaba con los demás naciones del este de Europa planeando, su estrategia. Tenían una ventaja. Pero millones de desventajas.

—Aunque podamos infiltrarnos a su palacio y rescatar a Ucrania no tenemos posibilidad de escapar.

—Rumania, podrá brindarnos información y hacer está misión más fácil.

—Polonia, siento abrirte los ojos, pero va a ser imposible salvarla aún con la ayuda de Rumania—dijo Lituania—. Necesitaremos ayuda.

— ¿quién sugieres que nos ayude? —Exclamó Polonia—. Nadie se atreve a contradecirle a ese bastardo.

— Exactamente.

— Lo lamento Polonia, pero es mejor que Ucrania se quede con Turquía, y nosotros debemos negociar una forma de paz evitando la guerra.

A España le dio pena, ver a Polonia firmar un acuerdo de paz, con Bielorrusia temblando detrás de él, escondiéndose de la vista del Imperio Otomano. Rusia peleaba con Mongolia sin enterarse aún de lo que pasaba con sus hermanas.

España rápidamente vio como las imágenes de los acontecimientos pasaban frente a él como si estuviera cambiando los canales de la televisión. El zapping se detuvo, vio a sus amigos mover cosas y dar muchas órdenes, en cuanto los preparativos de la gran batalla estaban a punto de terminar, vio a Romano y Sacro Imperio Romano discutir.

— ¡Que me hagas caso!—gritaba Sacro Imperio Romano, mientras sus soldados lo miraban atónitos.

— ¡que no te quiero cerca! —gritó Romano devuelta con sus hombres detrás de él.

— Entiende Romano, solo acepta a mis soldados, ellos seguirán tus órdenes, ni siquiera voy a estar ahí.

— ¡Que sean tuyos ya me basta para rechazarlos, si te soporto en esas reuniones es porque mi fratello es tu amigo, pero yo te odio!

— créeme cuando te digo que el sentimiento es mutuo; ahora si mis soldados no te gustan, ¿por qué no aceptas la ayuda de alguien más?

— Para que te lo sepas Hungría me ofreció su ayuda y la voy aceptar.

Romano fue con Hungría y esta la recibió muy amablemente. Le dio un abrazo y varios besos en la mejilla. Romano intentó no sonrojarse, y decidió explicarle a la nación mayor su estrategia.

— ¿Entonces aceptas el plan?

— Es perfecto, pequeño. Pero aún me queda dudas de cómo llegarán mis hombres a tu posición. ¿Podemos compartir transporte?—preguntó ella.

— Claro, ¿por qué no podrías?

— ¡Bien!— dijo Hungría sonriendo—. Diles a tus hombres que subiremos a tus barcos cuando todo esté preparado. Luego ven aquí quiero darte una sorpresa.

— ¿Para mí?— dijo Romano ilusionado.

— Claro, no hay otro Romano ¿o acaso lo hay?

— Creí que querías más a mi hermano.

— Los quiero a los dos, pero tú eres especial primor— terminó la frase con un beso en la mejilla y Romano se sonrojó.

— En ese caso despacharé a los hombres de inmediato.

El _Ángel_ , miró a España. Y descubrió su mirada extrañada.

— ¿En qué piensas?

—Hungría está tramando algo, ella siempre favoreció a Veneziano. Mientras Bélgica adoraba a Romano con todo su corazón.

—Como recordarás Bélgica ahora está ocupada en otras actividades, incluyendo el quedarse en bancarrota.

España ya no respondió y siguió mirando. Romano volvió ante la presencia de Hungría poco antes de que el sol se ocultara. Entró en la habitación de la mujer y encontró una mesa llena de comida.

—Toda para ti.

— ¿De verdad?

—Sí pequeño, disfrútala.

— Gracias Hungría, eres la mejor.

Romano empezó a comer, aunque la comida no era de su total gusto debía admitir que sus papilas gustativas estaban en un paraíso, los sabores y texturas en su boca le hacían sentirse eufórico, somnoliento, sus parpados empezaron a cerrarse, al mismo tiempo que su mente se empezaba a nublar, volver más ligera y confusa. Al final perdió la batalla y se durmió mientras devoraba un pedazo de pan.

Hungría, sonrió al ver que la cabeza de Romano caía contra la mesa sin siquiera reaccionar por el golpe. Lo levantó en brazos, lo recostó en la cama, sacó de un baúl una soga, ató las manos y pies; limpió la habitación, y esperó hasta que los preparativos de sus tropas y las de Romano terminaran. Cuando ya había anochecido, lo llevó cual bulto en sus hombros hacía el atracadero y subió al barco e hizo que zarparan de inmediato.

Los caballeros teutónicos, y su inmortal y asombroso representante pasaban por ahí, y vieron zarpar no solo un barco sino toda la flota entera con las tropas del Sur de Italia. En el plan que todos conocían ninguna de las dos tropas debían zarpar hasta que llegaran informes de las victorias en el mar de Egeo. ¿Habría algún cambio de último momento y él no se había enterado? Se acercó a averiguarlo, odiaba en toda su alma que lo olvidaran en estos importantes cambios de información, cruciales para ganarle a ese bastardo.

—Hey Hungría, se supone que no debes zarpar hoy ¿qué planeas?

—Si aprecias tu vida te iras y no dirás nada—gritó desde la cubierta aun sosteniendo a Romano en los hombros.

—Acaso tú...—, no terminó la frase alguien le disparó en el pecho.

Sus soldados también empezaron a recibir flechas, algunos empezaron a atacar en defensa de su superior caído, otros fueron a dar la alarma. Así fue como los soldados empezaron a zarpar, para dar caza a la flota descarriada. El viento y la marea habían ayudado a Hungría a escapar, y con ambos ejércitos bajo sus órdenes detener al resto de hombres fue sencillo. Los barcos que fueron en su búsqueda terminaron hundiéndose en el tempestuoso mar.

Las noticias de que el batallón había sido hundido por sus propios colegas habían corrido como polvo en el viento por todas las pequeñas comunidades de las costas del mediterráneo, se hablaba de una gran traición, y una terrible victoria para El Imperio Otomano. La gente empezó a temer por sus vidas, todos temían a los soldados del Imperio, su crueldad era legendaria. No querían terminar como el país de Ucrania sometido a mano de hierro. El vaticano temía por la sanidad espiritual de sus feligreses.

—Señor Austria ¿Qué va a pasar con mi hermano?—pregunto Veneziano en brazos de la nación aristócrata, la cual con mucho esfuerzo lo intentaba consolar.

—Estoy seguro que habrá una explicación razonable para esto, y que Hungría regresará con Romano, ambos sanos y salvos.

— ¿Usted cree?

—Sí, estoy completamente seguro.

España no dijo nada y solo se quedó observando. El _Ángel_ adelantó los acontecimientos, dos días después. Se declaró una tregua temporal, para poder resolver esto sin usar la fuerza, petición por parte del Imperio Otomano. Austria fue quien recibió al mensajero personalmente, lo atendió con toda la cortesía que le daba el caso, así demostraba que no tenía nada de arrogancia ni crueldad ante gente inocente. Lo dejó en la cocina comiendo un plato suculento, y se encaminó hacia el salón donde todo el mundo lo esperaba. Hubiera deseado abrirlo y leerlo antes de comunicarlo con el resto pero decidió leerlo en voz alta, ante todos.

Las reacciones no eran de esperarse.

— ¡NOS TRAICIONÓ! —Gritó Austria golpeando uno de los lados de su piano—. ¡HUNGRÍA NOS HA VENDIDO AL IMEPRIO OTOMANO Y LA GARANTÍA ERA ROMANO!

Suiza tomó el papel y leyó incrédulo, enseguida le fue arrebatado por el Vaticano, quien lo repasó varias veces para asegurarse de que no existía ningún tipo de error.

—El Imperio Otomano al parecer sabe de todo lo que hemos planeado y nos pide el control del mediterráneo a cambio de dejar con vida al pequeño Romano y promete no causar más caos y destrucción tierra a dentro—comentó, la Santa Sede leyendo lo que todos habían pasado por alto.

— ¡Eso es injusto!—gritó Veneziano al borde de las lágrimas.

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora?—preguntó Francia.

— ¿no es obvio? —Dijo el Vaticano ganándose las miradas inquisidoras de todos—. Por la paz de todo el continente vamos a aceptar.

— ¿qué? —respondieron todos a la vez.

—Pero Vaticano— replicó Veneziano —, no podemos dejar a fratello ahí. No sabemos lo que ese sujeto es capaz de hacerle.

—Lamentablemente Veneziano no tenemos opción, que Dios lo guarde, lo mismo pasó en el este, y seguiremos ese ejemplo. Romano deberá quedarse con el Imperio Otomano el tiempo que sea necesario.

— ¡NO!— volvió a gritar Veneziano.

El Vaticano, no iba a permitir que esa pequeña, insolente e insignificante nación le lleve la contraria. Ya tenía suficientes problemas en recibir los fondos, insuficientes, de todas las iglesias de Europa y controlar que esas crecientes sectas amenazaran su poder para soportar los quejidos de alguien que obedecía bajo su conveniencia. Cansado con todo esto, decidió castigar la pequeña rebeldía y en consecuencia Veneziano recibió una cachetada por parte de la nación santa.

— vas hacer lo que te ordeno sin dudarlo.

— ¡Suficiente!— dijo Francia parándose entre la santa sede y su pequeño hermano—, no me importa que seas la representación de Dios aquí en la tierra pero a la próxima que hagas eso Vaticano te las ves conmigo.

Ni bien Francia terminó de decir eso Suiza, y el representante de los caballeros templarios le pusieron un cuchillo en su cuello.

— Y si te atreves, yo te degolló—respondió Suiza.

—Y si él no lo hace, yo te haré desaparecer—completó el templario.

—Como decía, vamos a aceptar, escribiré un documento para que lo firmen, y después de eso tendremos paz finalmente.

—pero...

—Exijo ver a mi hermano, quiero asegurarme que él esté bien, quiero verlo con mis propios ojos—dijo Veneziano implorando.

—Eso yo lo arreglo, y lo haré ahora mismo— dijo Austria, antes de que el Vaticano pudiera decir o hacer algo que no debiera, salió de la habitación y se fue hablar con el mensajero.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó España a nadie en particular —. Hungría desprecia a Turquía.

—Una respuesta sencilla sería: porque no había nadie más a quien molestar. Seamos sinceros, sin ti, toda la atención del Imperio Otomano fue para sus naciones conquistadas. Hungría simplemente lo hizo para sobrevivir.

La escena volvió a cambiar, el paisaje, el estilo, y todo era diferente. Romano estaba viendo por la ventana de su habitación, hacia abajo, guardias Otomanos rodeaban toda la pared, y aunque pudiera salir por la ventana y escabullirse para escapar sería muy difícil llegar hasta el puerto, esconderse en una nave y huir; las paredes lisas de la encantada torre donde lo habían encerrado le molestaba todos los planes en los que pensaba. Si se dirigía por la puerta sería peor, literalmente, el bastardo, había colocado un batallón de guardias resguardando todo el pasillo, sin contar con el centenar que rondaba por las escaleras, torres, jardines, pasillos, puertas y demás habitaciones de todo ese palacio.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y Hungría entró con un bulto entre sus brazos, lo tiró sobre la cama y de ahí salió gran cantidad de prendas nuevas para él.

— ¡lárgate!

—Romano, sé que no me vas a perdonar pero lo hice por una buena causa.

— ¿cuál? —Dijo el niño tomando un jarrón y arrojándolo en dirección de la mujer, ella logró esquivarlo—. Me has traído al enemigo, me separaste de mi hermano; ¡yo soy ajeno a tus asuntos!

— ¡Lo lamento Romano pero darte como regalo es mi pago para que deje libre, a mí y mi gente!

— ¡MENTIRAS Y MÁS MENTIRAS!

—Quieras o no, vas a verlo ahora. Y si te atreves a hacer algo indebido con él te encierro en una de las más terribles mazmorras de este lugar, y si esto no es suficiente te ataré a un camello que vague libre por el desierto.

Romano lo pensó detenidamente ninguna de las amenazas le causaba terror, pero las expresiones de la nación en frente le hicieron pensar que tal vez ella no estaba en sus completas facultades mentales. Pero en este preciso instante poco le importaba a Romano lo que ocurriera con Hungría y el resto de los pelmazos que estén en su misma situación. Lo que más le preocupaba en estos momentos era la manera de salir de esa habitación, conocer el lugar, ver rutas de escape, o en cualquier caso convencer al bastardo que lo dejara ir, pagaría cualquier precio de ser necesario, y sabía que Veneziano también estaría dispuesto a pagar por su bien. Tenía qué.

Aceptó a regañadientes permitió que Hungría lo condujera por todo el lugar, hasta llegar a una habitación que olía dulce en su interior, por lo poco que pudo divisar por la pequeña rendija de la puerta es que había varios inciensos que perfumaban el lugar. Ucrania estaba parada frente a la puerta y recibió a Romano quien aceptó la mano, a simple vista, sin malicia de la voluptuosa mujer, aunque ella no mostrara emoción visible en su rostro.

—Mi señor, tiene un banquete como premio a tu labor Hungría, lo están llevando a tus aposentos, que lo disfrutes.

—Dile que le estoy agradecida—dijo eso y se fue por donde vino.

En cuanto las puertas se cerraron, Ucrania se agachó al nivel de Romano y le sonrió, y besó en la frente. El beso surtió efecto como tranquilizador para la pequeña nación, que tenía los sentidos alertas para soportar cualquier cosa en esa extraña situación. Entraron.

—Tranquilo, mi señor solo te dará dulces y te leerá un cuento—dijo Ucrania cuando cerraba la puerta tras sí.

— ¿Y si no quiero nada?

—Eso lo molestaría mucho, se obediente y acepta todo lo que te dé—dijo Ucrania, mientras acomodaba a Romano en una de los asientos disponibles. Y luego acercándose a su oído le susurró—. Créeme no quieres que se enoje.

Romano tragó saliva y asintió.

Romano miró a su alrededor nervioso, así notó que estaba en una pequeña estancia alfombrada, con cojines bien mullidos, el aroma de incienso y comida eran más intensos en el centro de la estancia. No había decoraciones importantes en la pared o alrededores de la habitación. Al inicio creyó que el Imperio Otomano aparecería por detrás, revisó varias veces a su espalda por si acaso, al igual que lo hizo con los rincones oscuros a los costados. No había nadie. Romano se paró de su asiento, deambulo por la recamara revisando todo. Regresó donde Ucrania lo observaba sin mirar. Tomó un dulce de una de las bandejas, lo lamió por precaución, no le encontró ningún sabor extraño. Seguía siendo un dulce, nada más.

—Creí que el bastardo iba a estar aquí—dijo Romano finalmente, sin saber que había modificado el ambiente del lugar.

—El tardará, tienes este espacio para ti solo, come y descansa.

— ¿Podrías quedarte conmigo?—preguntó aunque más parecía una súplica, aunque Ucrania no pudiera defenderlo de nada, la compañía le servía por el momento.

—Solo por un rato.

Así Ucrania se sentó a su lado, y se llevó un caramelo a la boca, pasaron los minutos y El Imperio Otomano no aparecía. Eso dio tranquilidad a romano, rezaba a Dios y a todos los santos que conocía que ese personaje jamás llegara a la estancia. En cuanto se acercaban pasos en su dirección, empezaba a sudar o temblar, aguantaba la respiración sin que se diera cuenta, pero cuando notaba que los pasos se alejaban a cualquier dirección del pasillo menos la puerta de esa habitación, soltaba el aire contenido en sus pulmones, y se metía un dulce más a la boca. Intentó entablar una conversación decente con la nación a su lado, pero esta no lo escuchaba. Con el tiempo pasado, Romano logró relajarse, y de alguna forma contentarse por la situación en la que estaba, solo él y Ucrania; si tan solo fuera un poco mayor. La cantidad de azúcar en su sangre lo hizo pasear de nuevo por la habitación, moviendo y levantando cosas.

En ese estado hiperactivo las puertas de la habitación se abrieron de golpe, Romano regresó rápido a lado de Ucrania con la boca llena de bocadillos, parecía una ardilla con nueces en la boca. El Imperio Otomano, con un nuevo atuendo se encontraba en la entrada.

—Veo que empezaron sin mí—dijo en tono sospechosamente divertido.

—Lo lamento mi señor... —dijo ucrania reprimiendo una risa. La primera expresión facial que se le veía en todo el tiempo ahí dentro.

A pesar de la discreción de Ucrania, Romano, quien no captó la indirecta de la sutil risa, empezó a reír fuertemente. Lo que causó que El Imperio Otomano se intrigue.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?—dijo con un tono de molestia en su voz.

— ¡Te ves ridículo con ese turbante!—gritó Romano.

El Imperio Otomano regresó a ver a un espejo que estaba cerca, y notó que el turbante le quedaba horrible, definitivamente alguien sería castigado. Sorprendentemente empezaron a reírse los tres, a grandes carcajadas como si fueran los mejores amigos desde siempre. Y en cuestión de segundos Romano estaba sentado sobre las piernas del Imperio Otomano comiendo más dulces, como si nunca lo hubiera odiado en primer lugar. El Imperio, hablaba de su tedioso día, aunque ninguno de sus dos acompañantes le prestara la mayor atención. Romano, quien estaba más hiperactivo, empezó a corretear por la estancia, sin causar daños, aparentemente. El Imperio se dedicó a toquetear a Ucrania, mientras Romano gastaba su energía, huyendo de la palabrería de su captor, el cual no había parado de hablar.

Finalmente el día terminó, uno de los sirvientes tuvo que hacerse notar dentro de la estancia, ya que los toques en la puerta no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para ser escuchado. Ahí fue cuando las tres naciones, se dieron cuenta que ya había oscurecido y que la cena había sido servida hacía horas. Como habían comido prácticamente todo el día, agradecieron no comer la cena; el Imperio mandó al pequeño y a la mujer a recostarse.

Ucrania condujo a un saltante y aún atolondrado Romano por los pasillos del palacio, tomó el camino más largo para que la energía del pequeño se acabara por completo. Lo recostó en la cama, y lo acompañó hasta que finalmente se quedó dormido media hora después.

La mujer salió de la habitación del pequeño, colocando a los guardias en su posición. Caminó por los oscuros pasillos del palacio, y visitó las mazmorras del castillo. Vio que Rumania y Grecia, seguían en sus celdas.

—Ucrania, ¿Cuándo vas a reaccionar y traicionarlo? —preguntó Rumania acercándose a la mujer.

—Cállate—murmuro Grecia, quien aún pequeño, se acurrucó a la esquina más lejana de la celda, tapándose los oídos.

Ucrania, hizo que el carcelero le abriera la celda de Rumania, este pensó que tal vez le daría información o algún tipo de asentimiento de su rebelión. Lo que recibió fue el golpe de una varilla de hierro, en la cara. La sangre de Rumania cayó en gran cantidad al suelo.

—Asqueroso vampiro, ahí tienes tu cena—dijo Ucrania saliendo de la celda de Rumania—, ah y la próxima vez que insultes a mi señor, te sacaré los testículos, los freiré y te los daré a comer en el desayuno.

Rumania, lo único que pudo hacer en esa situación es taparse el rostro con sus manos, y esperar que el dolor disminuyera y que la sangre dejara de brotar. El carcelero con lástima le arrojó un trapo empapado en vinagre. Rumania, tomó la tela, lo presionó contra su rostro, retuvo entre sus labios un grito de dolor. Rompió un poco de su escasa camisa, y la ajusto de alrededor de su cara, esperando que el origen del sangrado se contuviera con ese precario vendaje.

—Maldita traicionera.

—No la culpes—dijo el pequeño Grecia a su lado—. Esta sodomizada, ¿esperabas que actuara de otra forma?

— ¿Qué?

—El bastardo lo intentó conmigo, pero no le dejé hacerlo. Es por eso que estoy aquí en la prisión. Sino estaría peor que ella.

—Romano está arriba.

—Le doy una semana.

— ¿para que baje a prisión?

Grecia no respondió. Y Rumania, desde esa noche empezó a rezar. Como Vlad Tepes le había enseñado, le rogaba a Dios alguien fuera capaz de poner al bastardo en su lugar y liberarlos a ambos.

Ucrania después de salir de las mazmorras del palacio, se dirigió hacia las habitaciones. La de Hungría estaba al lado de la suya. Acostumbraba a vigilarla, de vez en cuando. Por el bien de su señor. La vio tirada boca abajo en la cama, con la ropa en jirones, el olor fuerte a vino dentro de la habitación le indicó exactamente lo que había estado haciendo. Hizo una mueca de asco, y se dirigió a su habitación. Cerró la puerta suavemente tras de sí. El Imperio la esperaba, ella solo se puso en posición.

Todos los días, durante una semana. Romano fue llevado hacia esa sala llena de dulces, lo ponían contento e hiperactivo. La cena le era servida ahí misma. El Imperio Otomano, lo veía después de que Romano estuviera con un alto nivel de azúcar, hablaba de tonterías de filósofos, científicos y demás gente importante de su territorio. Pero Romano solo se concentró en la comida. En cuanto oscurecía, Ucrania lo conducía a su recamara, lo recostaba y salía a su ronda nocturna.

Al final de la semana, el Imperio Otomano ya estaba esperando a Romano en la habitación, el niño saltó de inmediato a los dulces, en esta ocasión el Imperio no habló, mientras Romano se embutía los dulces, no se percató de que Ucrania le desvestía. Cuando el nivel de azúcar estaba alto. Ucrania salió de la habitación, pero no se alejó se quedó ahí plantada en la puerta, con una especie de morbo extraño.

Cuando lo inevitable llegó, el _Ángel_ le tapó los ojos a España pero lamentablemente no pudo bloquear el ruido. En cuanto el _Ángel_ le permitió ver, estaban en el salón del mapa.

— ¿Cuantas veces más?

—Todos los días, durante unos tres meses, aproximadamente.

—Es un monstruo...

—Con romano fue más sensible por ser algo deseable. Como notaste con Ucrania, Hungría, y Grecia, fue algo inhumano.

—No me importan ellos, quien me importa es Romano. Si yo hubiera estado ahí...

—Y esa es la cuestión, España. TU NO ESTUVISTE. Si hubieras estado, Romano estaría holgazaneando por tu palacio, siendo consentido hasta más no poder. — España se mordió la lengua ya no podía pensar en más—. Pero tranquilo, alguien se está desviviendo por ayudarlo, a él y a la gente que no te importa.

— ¿Quién?— Se atrevió decir España sin ser capaz de mirar al _Ángel_ a los ojos _._

De pronto la habitación se cambió de nuevo, volvió aparecer en un salón del palacio de Constantinopla. Junto a él, Veneziano esperaba impaciente, con dulces frente a él sin ser tocados. Veneziano no se podría atrever a probarlos, por más deliciosos que se vieran, a pesar de que estaba hambriento. En cuanto se oyó el chirriar de una puerta, ambos giraron su cabeza de inmediato, vieron a Ucrania salir con Romano, el cual extrañamente se encontraba sonriente, una horrorosa sorpresa para los dos. Ucrania dejó al pequeño y se retiró en seguida. Veneziano corrió hacia su hermano y dudo antes de darle un abrazo.

— ¡Fratello!

— ¡Hola veneziano!

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te ha hecho?

—Nada, el señor Imperio Otomano es muy bueno conmigo—dijo mientras sonreía.

— ¿Desde cuándo lo llamas señor? Tú lo odiabas. —pesó—. No, no sabes lo que dices, ni mucho menos lo que hace, en tu territorio todo es un infierno.

—No lo creo, el señor, solo trae paz que Alá desea.

— ¿Alá? ¿Acaso te piensas convertir al Islam?—dijo Veneziano preocupado.

—Tal vez lo haga, ¿te molestaría?

—La verdad no, si eso te hace feliz. Pero Fratello, yo... yo quiero ayudarte a salir de aquí. No está bien que estés aquí contra tu voluntad.

—El señor Imperio Otomano dice que no debo irme. Esta ahora es mi casa.

— ¿Qué pasará conmigo y nuestro hogar en Roma?

—Podrías venir a vivir conmigo.

— ¿Y por qué no vienes tu conmigo?—dijo Veneziano sujetando las manos de su hermano mayor, y resistiéndose a llorar—. A mí no me gusta este lugar, ni que tú estés aquí. Fratello tú no eres libre aquí, no decides tú, decide él—terminó diciendo con el veneno escupiéndole en cada letra.

—Pero yo no me quiero ir.

— ¿Es eso lo que de verdad quieres o lo que él te ha dicho que quieres?

—No, Romano lo ha decidido. Yo no he tenido nada que ver— dijo El Imperio Otomano entrando en el recibidor.

Veneziano al verlo se le puso la cara roja, las lágrimas empezaron a desbordarse sin control, soltó las manos de su hermano bruscamente, y se encaminó hacia el sujeto en cuestión. El tamaño del Imperio no le intimidaba, secó sus lágrimas rápidamente. Respiró profundamente, le miró como un león dispuesto a saltar al cuello de su presa.

—No sé qué le has hecho a mi hermano, pero te juro que no descansaré hasta verlo libre de ti.

— ¿Acaso estas declarando una guerra, pequeño Veneziano?

—Sí.

—Pues en ese caso, nos veremos en el campo de batalla. Veamos cuánto te dura tu pequeño capricho.

España estaba mudo con su labio inferior colgando, el _Ángel_ cual caricatura le volvió a cerrar la boca. Era la tercera vez que lo hacía en toda una mañana.

* * *

¿Les gusto? Espero que sí.

Esperare sus comentarios, críticas y demás en los reviews.

¡Nos vemos en dos semanas!


	5. Las Alianzas y Desventuras de la Guerra

Hola todos ¿cómo están? Espero que bien. ¿Listos para está temporada navideña, porque yo la verdad sí.

Advertencia: Que quede claro, respeto todas las religiones, solo estoy redactando mis puntos de vista desde una perspectiva histórica. Y otra cosa, como latinoaméricana reconozco que España ha dejado grandes cosas, pero como todo dejó también sus cosas malas. No los crítico, fueron acontecimientos que seguramente pasaron como debían.

Hetalia no me pertenece

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

España ahora estaba en la casa de Austria. Veneziano estaba frente a las naciones con las que había estado actuando hasta hace unos meses.

—No les pido que me ayuden, solo les digo que si es necesario peleare hasta que muera.

—¡Ay! Que bonito—dijo la Santa Sede—, me mató arreglando la paz de un continente para que un mocosito inculto como tú declare la guerra así como quien arregla un corte de pelo.

—Vaticano—dijo Francia evitando no alterarse—sé que petite frere obró impulsivamente al declarar la guerra al Imperio Otomano así como así; pero debo recordarte que tú mismo has mencionado que en Roma y todos los territorios al sur de esta se encuentran en completo caos. Te recuerdo también que me has pedido ayuda para esto.

—Francia, como nación católica que eres debes obedecerme, y mi protección es prioridad. Ahora Veneziano, ¿esperabas llegar y recibir mi apoyo así sin más?

—La verdad sí. Usted, Romano, Rumania, Francia y yo, somos hermanos; vivimos juntos bajo las enseñanzas de mi abuelo, ahora dos de los nuestros están bajo las garras del Imperio. Pensé que tal vez, siguiendo las enseñanzas de Dios podrías ayudarme en esta cruzada.

Francia iba a intervenir, pero el Vaticano hablo primero, dictaminando una terrible sentencia.

—Veneziano, mis asuntos como nación únicamente abordan la sanidad espiritual de los fieles, los asuntos terrenales no me importan.

— ¿de verdad? ¿Entonces, Vaticano, por qué cuando un gobernante no es de tu agrado lo mandas a asesinar?

La sala se quedó en silencio. La Santa Sede se subió los anteojos que habían estado a punto de caerse de su pequeña nariz. Su cabello oscuro y pulcramente ordenado oscureció su semblante por unos instantes. Francia, se hizo para atrás por el tremendo shock que conllevaba esa afirmación. No es que estuviera en desacuerdo con Veneziano, pero decirlo en la cara de Vaticano requería osadía. ¿Cuándo fue que su petite frere había crecido tanto? Suiza y los caballeros templarios, tensionaron sus manos alrededor de sus respectivas empuñadoras, era lo único que podrían hacer por el momento, se habían paralizado de la gran impresión que conllevaba la declaración dada. Austria, sentía la terrible tensión en el ambiente, podría cortarla con su dedo si pudiera, les costaba respirar. Los caballeros teutónicos tragaron saliva sin saber qué o cómo actuar. Y el Sacro Imperio Romano abrió la boca hasta tocar el piso.

España volvió a abrir la boca. Si alguien le hubiera hablado así a la Santa Sede en su presencia lo hubiera cortado en dos en ese mismo instante. Para él siempre había sido un tema intocable. Su fe en la iglesia siempre había sido ciega. Regresó a ver al _Ángel_ como representante de los cielos seguramente esa afirmación fue una bomba para él. En lugar de ver a ese ser ofendido, lo vio sonriente y divertido. Este al verse descubierto le sonrió.

—Es verdad, Veneziano tiene razón.

—Pero, el Vaticano te representa a ti, y a la voluntad de Dios.

—Sí, debería ser como tú dices. Pero tú sabes perfectamente que por su causa el mensaje de Dios terminó interpretado de manera errónea. Dios mandó a respetar y amar al prójimo. El vaticano promulgó la ignorancia, la ira y el fanatismo.

—Pero y las reglas...

—La Santa Inquisición castigo muy duramente a gente que pensaba de distinta forma, y las que tuvieron valor para denunciarla fueron desaparecidas. Tú lo sabes al dedillo, estuviste ahí.

—Veneziano, me da una tremenda pena que creas que esas misteriosas muertes sean obra mía. Dios te perdone, y por su infinito poder te voy a dar una opción: desiste de esta idea ridícula de la guerra, esperemos unos cinco años, y en cuanto podamos recuperaremos a Romano. ¿Qué dices?

—Cuando lleguen los 5 años me pedirás esperar 10, luego serán 20, luego 50, luego 1 siglo.

— ¿es esa tu respuesta?

— ¿vas a ayudarme sí o no? —volvió a insistir Veneziano.

—No. Veneziano—dijo el Vaticano levantándose imponente y orgulloso—. No tengo más remedio que castigarte por desafiarme así, me duele en el alma decirte que mientras está guerra continúe, tú estás excomulgado.

Francia sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Ser excomulgado por un sacerdote era malo, por un obispo era terrible, por el Papa era una cosa tremenda, pero que la propia nación del Vaticano, representante de todas las iglesias con sus fieles y clérigos repartidos por todo el mundo, era prácticamente una sentencia de muerte.

—Y si alguien quiere apoyarte en esta cruzada puede hacerlo. Tal vez no sea excomulgado, pero no será considerado por mí.

—Lo que hagas no me importa.

La nación santa, salió indignado de la habitación seguido por Suiza, y los caballeros templarios. Francia empezó a avanzar pero se detuvo.

—Fratello Francia, no importa. Ve con ese estirado.

—Gracias petit frere, te ayudaré en lo que esté a mi alcancé.

— ¡Francia! —gritó el Vaticano en el pasillo.

—En un momento... —dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Veneziano, lo despeinaba y salía corriendo tras él.

— ¿No vas tras ellos? —preguntó Veneziano a la representación de los caballeros teutónicos.

—Soy una rama muy aparte, no es que me necesite siempre.

— ¿estás completamente seguro de querer hacer esto? — dijo finalmente Austria.

— Sí—

— Bien, en ese caso planearemos la estrategia mañana.

Veneziano sonrió, y Austria le devolvió la sonrisa. Se paró de su asiento y empezó a encaminarse hacia la salida. Iba a comunicarle personalmente al Vaticano su decisión.

— ¿Austria vas a entrar en esto? — gritó el Sacro Imperio Romano

—Tengo una charla pendiente con Hungría. Entre más pronto la tenga mucho mejor.

—En ese caso yo también quiero participar—dijo los Caballeros Teutónicos.

—No puedo creerlo, nos van a derrotar, nos van acribillar, *suspiro* nos vemos mañana— dijo Sacro Imperio Romano levantándose y saliendo.

—Gracias—susurró Veneziano.

Las noticias de que la República Veneciana había desafiado al Imperio Otomano se esparcieron rápidamente. Llegando a oídos de una nación que lo vio como una señal del mismo Dios.

Veneziano, estaba hablando con su superior acerca de las implicaciones que esto tendría cuando uno de los sirvientes los interrumpió.

— ¿Una audiencia conmigo?

—Sí, señor. Le conduje a otro salón para que espere su respuesta, pero ya me hizo ver sus intenciones de no marcharse hasta hablar con usted.

—Veneziano, sugiero que atiendas a ese personaje—sugirió el Dux y lo condujo hacia el sirviente para que saliera—, continuaremos nuestra charla más tarde.

Veneziano se dirigió a un estudio de relativas dimensiones, el cual tenía una gran biblioteca ocupando la mayoría del lugar. El visitante estaba entretenido viendo algunos tomos cerca a la ventana.

—Ahem—dijo Veneziano haciéndose notar.

—Lamento haberte interrumpido, pero quiero ayudarte en esta cruzada—dijo Polonia al regresarlo a ver.

— ¿estás seguro Polonia? El Imperio Otomano es muy fuerte, y tengo entendido que ya lo intentaste por tu cuenta y no dio ningún resultado.

—Lo sé. Pero Ucrania necesita que la rescate, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que ella sea libre.

—Te voy a ser sincero Polonia, creo que Ucrania no quiere que la rescaten.

— ¿por qué lo dices?

—Me pareció que ella está…

— ¡No lo digas! Por favor, prefiero verlo por mi cuenta, te ayudaré en lo que pueda hasta ver con mis propios ojos que ella no quiere que la rescate.

—Déjame considerar tu propuesta, te avisaré dentro de poco.

—Polonia pierde el tiempo, sería mejor que no peleara—mencionó España.

—Es verdad, y Veneziano lo sabe pero él sabe que evitar que Polonia se una a la causa es ridículo, así que lo dejará intervenir.

España divisó entonces las primeras batallas, Venecianos contra Otomanos, Austriacos peleando con los Griegos obligados, Polacos contra Ucranianos. Y fue en esta última que Polonia supo la verdad.

—Ucrania por favor, renuncia a esta tontería y únete a nosotros.

—No me hagas reír Polonia. ¿Para qué pasarme al equipo perdedor si puedo estar en el equipo ganador?

— ¿ya olvidaste lo que ese monstruo le hizo a Bielorrusia?

—Mi hermana fue una boba al no aprovechar lo que mi señor le ofrecía.

—No hablas en serio—. Al ver que Ucrania no respondía o daba indicios de su afirmación o negación Polonia lo entendió. —En ese caso, será la última vez que sepas de mi Ucrania, no obstante soy un hombre de palabra, cumpliré mi promesa de proteger a Bielorrusia.

—Haz lo que desees Polonia, aunque me gustaría más si te unieras a nosotros.

—Prefiero morir antes de caer tan bajo como tú lo has hecho.

—Grecia, estamos dispuestos a ayudarte, siempre y cuando tú nos ayudes—dijo Austria al enfrentarse a la pequeña nación.

—No es el momento para que me rescaten, mi gente está confundida, necesitan un tiempo para que los ojos se les aclaren.

—Entiendo, pero tendremos preparadas varias estrategias para prepararte el camino.

—Se lo agradezco pero prefiero hacerlo solo, por ahora.

—Libera a mi hermano, y dejaremos de pelear.

—Todos en mi casa pueden irse cuando quieran.

—Si es como tú dices porque no me das a Romano.

—Porque él no quiere irse. Es tan simple como eso.

— ¡MIENTES!

Mientras ellos derramaban sangre, el Sacro Imperio Romano junto con los caballeros Teutónicos se infiltró con éxito en Constantinopla y con gran astucia, lograron hacerse no solo de contactos sino que lograron entrar con éxito dentro de las paredes del palacio del Imperio. Buscaron por toda el edificio pero no encontraron rastros de Romano en ninguna parte. Llegaron a las mazmorras y liberaron a los prisioneros como pudieron, incluyendo a Rumania. Cuando regresaron a su base, después de incendiar media ciudad de Constantinopla, y solo con una nación rescatada, se podría decir que Veneziano no estaba feliz.

—El Imperio Otomano se ha llevado a Romano a otro lugar, lamentablemente no sé a dónde.

—No te preocupes Rumania—dijo Veneziano—. Lo importante es que estas a salvo a ahora.

—Hay algo que no entiendo—dijo Sacro Imperio Romano—Si Hungría ya obtuvo su libertad entregando a Romano, porque no se ha unido a nosotros.

—Oh eso es porque…—comenzó Rumania pero Austria le paró de inmediato.

—Es razonable que Hungría haya llegado algún término para no participar en ninguno de los bandos, ya sea el miedo o algo firmado en papel.

—En ese caso, me voy a descansar, tenemos que planear más ataques mañana.

España vio como todas las naciones presentes se levantaban y se dirigían a descansar. A excepción de Rumania y Veneziano. Ambos se quedaron en sus respectivos lugares, evitándose con la mirada.

—Veneziano…

— ¿Dime?

—Romano no quiere ser rescatado, lo que le pasó fue…

—No me lo digas.

—Tal vez quieras reconsiderar tu pelea.

—Lo mismo le dije a Polonia, y aun así él peleo necio a la verdad.

—Te lo digo como tu hermano, evítate el disgusto, y no pelees más.

—Hay una diferencia entre Ucrania y Romano.

— ¿Cuál? Yo estaba ahí, y en lo poco que pude verlo ya no noté diferencia entre ellos.

—Él no peleo, lo escondieron; —Rumania entendió que tenía un punto ahí—, por qué lo esconderían si no fuera porque lo retienen contra su voluntad.

—En ese caso, ocuparé el lugar de Polonia en esta pelea.

—No es necesario que lo hagas.

—Es necesario, te debo una. Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que Romano regrese sano y salvo. Lo juro por Dios.

—Molto Grazie Fratello Rumania.

Austria escoltó a Rumania a su habitación. Y lo instaló personalmente, Rumania jamás lo había tratado antes así que este tipo de acontecimientos le incomodó en gran medida. Hungría, antes de todo esto, le había contado que Austria solía ser un niño llorón, muy parecido a su pequeño hermano, pero al ganar poder político se volvió frío, clasista y tal vez tacaño.

—Espero que estés cómodo—dijo Austria interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Rumania.

—Sí, muchas gracias.

—Bien, descansa. Tenemos mucho que organizar por la mañana. —Austria había empezado a salir cuando paró súbitamente en la puerta de entrada —. Sea lo que sea que hayas visto en ese lugar, no se lo menciones a Veneziano.

—Veneziano tiene derecho a saber lo que ocurrió con su hermano, con Hungría, con Ucrania, con...

—Sí, pero eso hará que les tenga lástima. Y nublará su juicio al momento de tomar decisiones.

—Sugieres que calle todo.

—No, solo no se lo digas, al menos por el momento. Eso solo un niño, y cargará un peso enorme. Quiero que al menos al inicio lo pueda soportar.

—Entiendo—respondió Rumania comprendiendo el punto—. Tienes una actitud muy paternal con él, si quieres que pelee bien, oculta tus sentimientos.

—No sé de qué hablas—respondió Austria, saliendo al pasillo y cerrando la puerta.

España vio los días, meses y años pasar; las batallas iban bien, para ambos lados de los combatientes. Ninguno cedía, y el desarrollo de tecnologías iba en aumento. Fue cuando un hombre llamado Leonardo DaVinci apareció en la vida del pequeño Veneziano. Su conocimiento ayudó una inmensidad para poner la balanza del lado de la República.

—Wow, Veneziano está con Leonardo DaVinci.¡Qué honor! —Comentó España viendo al ya no tan pequeño Veneziano ver planos y calculando dimensiones.

—Sí, él era una buena persona.

—Eso me recuerda, que por la misma época vino Colón a mi casa y habló de como la tierra era redonda en ese tiempo eso era imposible de pensar—dijo España sonriendo hasta que reaccionó—, un segundo si yo no nací que le paso a mi gran hazaña de descubrir América.

—Te recuerdo España, que Noruega,la persona que muy amablemente me prestó su cuerpo, ya te había ganado en esa "gran hazaña" hace muchos siglos atrás.

—Si lo que digas, ¿qué le pasó a Cristóbal?

España vio que el Renacimiento, aprovechó ese fantástico Boom de conocimiento que finalmente llegó a su climax tanto en el Norte de Italia como en Francia, un hombre intentaba hacer valer su palabra y su fantástica teoría. Cristóbal Colón había hablado con todos los reyes posibles de toda la península itálica, pero ninguno le hizo caso, llegó a Venecia desesperado, le expuso al Dux su punto de vista. Este muy amablemente le escuchó, pero negó su ayuda. Así que el pobre Cristóbal estaba abatido en la catedral de San Marcos pensando en su destino.

— ¿Cristóbal Colón?

— ¿sí?

—Hola, me llamo Veneziano.

—Un gusto signore, lo ví al lado del Dux.

—Su teoría me fascinó.

—Grazie, pero si no obtengo financiación no podré probarla.

—Lamento decirle que Venecia no está en condiciones para brindarle apoyo pero…

— ¿Pero?

—Conozco a alguien en el Imperio Chino que podría ayudarle, estoy seguro de que conseguirá el financiamiento.

—Tiene razón solo necesito un traductor, por Dios que lograré probar mi teoría. Molto Grazie.

— ¿En China? —Preguntó España sorprendido.

—Sí, Veneziano hizo contactos con China al viajar con Marco Polo años atrás. Lamentablemente sus contactos ya habían desaparecido para cuando envío a Cristóbal Colón.

— ¿entonces qué pasó con el pobre de Cristóbal?

El _Ángel_ llevó a España a acompañar a su viejo amigo Cristóbal a su viaje al oriente. El pobre Colón enfrentó grandes riesgos, cruzando la zona de guerra, y salvándose por los pelos de ser asesinado en varias ocasiones. Pasaron meses antes de llegar a las puertas de la capital del Imperio Chino. La ciudad que sería la actual Beijin no había sido jamás tan imponente como aquella. Colón, enfermo y débil reunió sus pocas fuerzas para dar a conocer su idea al emperador.

—Majestad, le vengo con una propuesta que lo fascinará... —Colón contó su teoría sobre la tierra redonda y una nueva ruta para llegar hacia Europa sin pasar por la India—. ¿Qué es lo que su majestad opina?

—Noble viajero. Tu conocimiento es interesante pero lamentablemente lo que has mencionado nuestro imperio ya lo ha llevado acabo.

— ¿Disculpe? Pero eso no puede ser.

—No sea insolente—gritó uno de los consejeros del emperador—. El emperador no tiene porqué mentirle, es usted el tarado que llega con información que ya sabemos.

—Lamento mi impertinencia, majestad. Pero esto me deja anonadado. _Y como un tonto_. Le pido un favor, muéstreme ese conocimiento, muéstreme esa maravillosa ruta que sus antepasados le han legado, y con esa quimera realizada regresaré por donde vine sin molestar más a su majestad.

—Majestad le sugiero que reconsidere esta petición.

—No, me parece algo realizable, volver a nuestros días de gloria. Llamen a Wang, y al comandante de mi flota personal.

A los pocos minutos, España vio entrar a China. Nunca lo había visto con sus ropas tradicionales y formales. De verdad que su apariencia era mucho más imponente que la actualmente conocida, detrás de él divisó que alguien observaba tras las puertas, retrocedió un poco para observar quien se trataba. Descubrió a dos pequeños niños, que reconoció enseguida, las dos Coreas esperando a China. Detrás de ellos, apareció una mano que luego dio pasó a que un cuerpo se materializará. Japón llevó a los niños para dentro de los pasillos para que no molestarán a los demás.

—Majestad—se presentó China haciendo una reverencia. Al mismo tiempo que el comandante de la flota.

—Wang, tú tienes registros de nuestros viajes hacia más allá del oriente. Este hombre, quiere experimentar nuestra Gloria, así que descifra esos escritos, y lleva a este hombre a ver lo que estos describen.

—Como ordene, majestad. Zarparemos en dos días.

—Se lo agradezco infinitamente, Majestad—agradeció Colón haciendo una reverencia, y recibiendo una invitación a comer.

España luego se encontró en medio del barco, viendo como Colón se emocionaba al ver tierra, después de meses en los cuales, si recordaba correctamente, la desesperación daban origen a todo tipo de problemas, el motín y asesinato eran unas de las tantas cosas que podrían pasar. Oh viejos recuerdos en que defendió a Colón de la tripulación de la Santa María evitando que lo arrojaran por la borda. Al parecer fue diferente en está ocasión.

Atracaron en la playa, y China de inmediato, dio órdenes para tomar provisiones y regresar de inmediato. Colón cual niño en juguetería empezó a corretear por ahí, con su guía detrás. Caminaron varios kilómetros y descubrieron nativos, entre ellos había una pequeña nación. España la reconoció en el acto, era su pequeño Perú, como lo recordaba un niño de piel trigueña, con ropa rudimentaria, y el cabello oscuro. Sus ojos se toparon con los de Colón.

—Nativos, pero estos no son indios.

—No, se hacen llamar hijos del sol—respondió China llegando por detrás.

—Incas—acotó el pequeño.

—Bueno, señor Wang, ¿cuál es el plan?

— ¿Plan?

—Descubrimos está tierra maravillosa, la va a reclamar para el emperador...

—Si no te has dado cuenta, está tierra ya tiene dueño, ellos—dijo China señalando a la gente frente a ellos, —esta gente ya saben lo que tienen, no tengo motivos para quitárselo aunque un intercambio de productos siempre es bueno.

—Pero Wang, se desperdiciarían tantas cosas con estos salvajes.

—Eso no lo sabré. Aunque hay algo que sí sé. Y es que tú no sabes de diplomacia.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto—dijo España, pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

De inmediato, China empujó a Cristóbal al piso, lo desarmó rápidamente y se fue dándole la espalda. Los Incas de inmediato amenazaron a Colón con sus lanzas, y este se quedó inmóvil.

—Wang de qué se trata todo esto. Soy invitado del Emperador.

—Te recuerdo, que el Emperador solo dio órdenes de traerte, jamás dijo que debías regresar con nosotros. Además diste a entender que era tu gran sueño conocer todo esto, así que estás cumplido el favor.

—Estos salvajes me matarán.

—Tendrán sus motivos; antes de irme debo agradecerte, me diste una idea. El comercio siempre es bueno, muy bueno.

—Y eso hizo queAmérica ya no es América, ahora es PÁ LA YI SUO. Una nueva provincia nueva de china.

—Quieres decir que mis niños son ahora de China.

—Sí, debo admitir que al inició iba bien, pero entre más comercio se intercambiaba China se volvió más ambicioso, y de alguna forma u otra el Imperio Inca, Azteca, Maya y demás cayeron bajo su control, ahora él ha estado ocupado en sacar provecho de los recursos naturales.

—Eso es terrible.

—Lamentablemente sí, no puedo enseñarte a todos pero puedes escoger a uno.

—Ecuador, o más bien dicho el que era Ecuador, fue el primero que me echó de su territorio, luego un año después fueron sus hermanos y...

—De acuerdo, solo no te vuelvas sentimental con esto.

La escena que vio España fue a Ecuador, totalmente andrajoso, flaco, deplorable; abrazando a un osito, un cachorro, de anteojos en medio del páramo, o más bien dicho de lo quedaba de é extensos campos fértiles que el recordaba y que caracterizaban a su hijo habían sido sobreexplotados, ahora era una tundra fría sin nada de vida.

— Shìjiè de zhōngxīn

España regresó a ver y vio a uno de sus otros niños, Cuba. Claro que no tenía el aspecto que el recordaba, al igual que el primero estaba delgado y debilucho, España podía asegurar que Cuba estaba enfermizo.

—Xuějiā, ¿qué ocurre?

—China está molesto contigo, por ya sabes...

— oh no

En seguida, se paró, con el cachorro en brazos, lo dejó en libertad; el cachorrito corrió hacia lo alto de la gran montaña. Y Ecuador, respirando profundamente fue a buscar a su jefe. Bajó rápidamente la gran tundra, antes hubiera tenido que atravesar una enmaraña de bosque, para llegar a la ciudad. Sin embargo apenas quedaba vegetación y pastizales y cultivos se hacían presentes en todas direcciones. Corrió rápidamente atravesando pequeños riachuelos, lo que alguna vez fueron ríos. Finalmente llegó a la ciudad. España notó que su arquitectura cambió radicalmente al verla al estilo oriental con esos techos curvos, con dragones y demás fieras en los bordes. Ecuador entró a una hermosa casa, abierta en el centro, con jardín interior muy al estilo oriental. Quien lo llamó, se encontraba vestido con finas sedas, fumando en el medio del jardín, disfrutando del sol de la tarde, sentado en una silla de mimbre. Se veía a leguas que el hombre estaba realmente enojado.

— señor, me buscaba—dijo Ecuador haciendo una reverencia.

— Dime Zhōngxīn ¿acaso eres una nación grande?

—No señor, apenas cubro un porcentaje pequeño.

— ¿eres fuerte? —Volvió a preguntar China.

—No señor, nadie es más fuere que usted.

—Entonces, dime, ¿qué derecho tienes en esconderme a esos batracios?

—Mi señor, esos sapitos...

— ¿Sabes cuánto dinero hubiéramos sacado con la sustancia de esos sapos?

—Señor, ya no quedan muchos supuse que tener más era lo primordial para obtener esas ganancias.

—Si mueren o viven, eso no importa. Luego veremos la forma de conseguir más.

—Pero señor...—

—Ahora, serás azotado, y tu ración de comida será reducida al mínimo.

— ¿más?

— ¿acaso me respondiste?

—No, señor.

—Entonces duplicaré los azotes, para estar seguros.

España estaba indignado, claro que él no fue diferente. Pero lo suyo era "disciplina" no abuso ni explotación.

—Sácame de aquí.

—Como quieras.

El _Ángel_ no dijo nada, España había aprovechado los recursos de Latinoamérica por siglos, el problema es que el jamás los había succionado hasta el agotamiento; se comportó como un padre, o al menos eso creía, y los disciplino hasta que como los humanos, cada uno encuentra y busca su camino.

—Debemos volver.

—Ya no quiero ver más...

—Tienes que verlo todo, así la decisión será más fácil de llevar.

España, asintió y el _Ángel_ lo llevó a la casa de Austria. Vio a Prusia en la cocina, pelando zanahorias.

* * *

¿Les gustó? Espero que sí.

Cualquier comentario, sugerencia, crítica las esperare con gusto.


	6. El Imperio se enoja

Hola todos ¿cómo están? lamento la pequeña demora, se suponía que debia publicarlo el 23 pero como saben un día antes de navidad es demasiado ajetreado para poder sentarse al computador a hacer algo. Lo iba a subir ayer, pero... me quede dormida... si soy así de torpe. Pero antes de que se termine el año les traigo este hermoso capítulo.

Por cierto, y antes de que lo olvide en este capítulo hay cierto material explicito, así que están advertidos.

Hetalia no me pertenece.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

—Es raro verlo haciendo tareas domésticas.

—Este Prusia no es diferente del que conoces, lo único que cambia es que el que estás viendo es más sincero consigo mismo. La amistady la familia, lo han centrado.

— ¿Qué Amigos? ¿Cuál Familia?

—Oh, veámosla entonces...

En seguida el _Ángel_ mostró una escena de los caballeros Teutónicos separarse del Vaticano y formando el reino de Prusia. El Vaticano no estaba feliz.

—Dejas tu perfecta vida santa, para unirte a esa banda de bandoleros—gritó el Vaticano levantándose de su sillón y caminar alrededor del hombre en medio de la habitación.

—Seguiré siendo fiel a la iglesia, su santidad.

—Si claro, lo mismo me dijo Martin Lutero, y mira ahora como está todo.

—Excelencia, Veneziano necesita apoyo. Si se lo diera...

—¡Jamás!, no me pienso inmiscuir en ese pleito. Es culpa de Romano por ser tan ingenuo y dejarse engatusar por el demonio que haya poseído a Hungría. Lo único bueno que sacó de todo esto es que Veneziano retiene el avance de esos brutos hacia aquí.

—Pero, él es su hermano menor.

—Es un traidor, al único que tengo ahora es a Francia. A Veneziano, el noveno círculo del infierno le estará esperando cuando todo esto termine. Retírate.

—Como ordene, Eminencia.

Prusia salió del Vaticano y llegó a la casa de Austria un poco abatido y desanimado. Se había topado con Francia pero este no pudo saludarlo como hubiera querido. No mientras el Vaticano tuviera una correa alrededor de su cuello. Suiza, le escupió cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Ahora que él era quien se encargaba de la completa seguridad del Vaticano actuaba muy prepotente últimamente.

Espero toparse con una soledad infinita, pero encontró a Austria pasándole una rodaja de pastel, y una taza de té con miel.

—Hablar con la Santa Sede es extenuante, supuse que necesitarías algo de azúcar.

— ¿Y el resto?

—Veneziano y Sacro Imperio salieron a los Alpes a buscar lugares estratégicos, regresaran más tarde. Rumania, está desviando ataques en su frontera, acaba de llegar un mensaje de su parte diciendo que Hungría volvió a caer en las garras del Imperio Otomano.

—Se lo merece.

—No digo que no.

Una risa inusual se apoderó de los dos, Prusia aceptó el pastel y lo comió con gusto y muecas, porque no sabía tan bien como se veía. Cuando Veneziano y Sacro Imperio regresaron trajeron consigo varias novedades. Y estas venían en la forma de una pequeña nación, rubia y de ojos verdes.

—Se llama Liechtenstein—dijo Sacro Imperio cuando la deposito en el suelo.

— _¡Que linda!_ —pensaron Prusia y Austria a la vez.

—Al parecer es de origen germánico, nos corresponderá cuidarla.

— ¿Dónde la encontraste? —preguntó Austria pensativo.

—Cerca a tus bordes, es muy pequeña seguramente no notaste su presencia.

—Puede ser. ¿Dónde está Veneziano?

—Grecia nos mandó un mensaje, al parecer su gente ha retomado las revueltas y nos pide ayuda. Veneziano le está respondiendo.

—Perfecto—gritó Prusia, mientras alzaba en brazos a la pequeñita.

—No fue tan fácil como dicen—dijo el _Ángel_ sonriendo.

—No, nunca es fácil.

España vio como el Imperio Otomano, sujetaba a Grecia por el cabello y lo estampaba contra la pared una y otra y otra vez. Grecia estaba atado con cadenas a la pared de su celda. Cuando este se había cansado, se burlaba de él y dejaba una llave cerca.

—Eres débil. Si tuvieras la décima parte de fuerza, estarías arriba disfrutando con Romano y Ucrania de lujos inimaginables.

—Prefiero quedarme aquí antes que ser tu muñeco erótico.

— ¡Bastardo! —dijo el Imperio propinándole una bofetada en la cara, haciéndolo caer—. Provocar no es la fuerza, Grecia, tú lo sabes a la perfección. Si logras zafarte... —dijo mientras le ponía la llave en sus manos manchadas por la sangre que emanaba de sus muñecas... —ven a verme a la habitación, te daré tu libertad. Oh pero eso jamás pasará. ¡Eres débil!

El Imperio salió cantando, y se dirigió a la habitación donde Hungría, lo estaría esperando. Luego se reuniría con Ucrania y Romano. Le gustaba infinitamente que sus más preciadas mascotas se llevaran tan bien.

Grecia estaba harto de todo esto. Apretó la llave entre sus dedos y se propuso a salir de ahí. Alcanzar el cerrojo, le era complicado, sus manos estaban cruzadas entre sí, y la cadena era muy corta para cambiar de posición, ese maldito bastardo era listo, eso podía afirmarlo. Se apretó más hacia la pared y resbaló todo lo que pudo para que sus brazos estuvieran alzados al aire. Podía sentir la terrible agonía de la sangre correr hacia abajo dejándole un hormigueo en sus manos y brazos. Sudando, logro encontrar el cerrojo ahora encajarlo, por cinco horas estuvo ahí intentando ensartar la llave en el pequeño agujero, la posición de sus manos le era bastante elaborada. Con la punta de los dedos finalmente logró meterla, se ayudó de la pared para mover la llave de un lado a otro hasta que por fin escuchó un clic. Cayó al suelo del agotamiento y porque ya no había nada que lo sujetara.

Una cosa era estar libre de las cadenas y otra muy distinta era tener la suerte de salir de su pequeña prisión en el subsuelo de ese fastuoso palacio. Grecia se acercó a la puerta de su celda y observó el exterior, no había guardia. Y la llave estaba colgada en un clavo en la pared; miró a su alrededor y lo único que le quedaba era la misma cadena que lo había apresado, tiró, tiró, pero no pudo zafarla de la pared. Volvió a tirar, tiró, tiró, tiró, y tiró con todas sus fuerzas. La cadena se liberó de la pared, dejó un agujero pequeño en su lugar. Del esfuerzo Grecia salió disparado hacia atrás. Golpeando la puerta y abriéndola en el proceso.

— ¿Acaso la puerta estuvo abierta todo el tiempo?

No tendría tiempo para verificar si hubiera podido escapar o no. Tomó lo primero que vio un pedazo de hierro muy pesado, el favorito del carcelero para torturarlo. Salió del sótano, los guardias lo atacaron cuando Grecia ascendió al primer piso. No obstante, ninguno fue rival para la furia contenida que tenía acumulado en su delgado y no tan imponente cuerpo. Pero la sangre de sus enemigos impregnada en su piel y precaria vestimenta le dio un aire de locura.

Subió a la habitación, encontró al bastardo en una posición comprometedora con Ucrania, la mujer estaba en un éxtasis de placer, en cuatro, completamente ciega a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Grecia, cambio su herramienta por una de las armas favoritas del Imperio, colgada de la pared, una espada curva fabricada exclusivamente para él.

Turquía estaba acariciando a Ucrania, mientras ella se relamía y excitaba en la cama. El filo de la espada en su cuello le llegó por sorpresa.

—Lamento interrumpirte—susurró Grecia—, continúa no te detendré, quiero que cumplas tu palabra. Ábreme la maldita puerta.

— ¿pasa algo mi señor? —preguntó Ucrania quien notó que las caricias habían cambiado un poco.

—Nada. Tengo algo que hacer ahora, continúa sola, regresó enseguida.

—Pero, mi señor...

Turquía tomó la mano de Ucrania de un tirón e hizo que se acariciara en un movimiento que a ella le gustaba y cuando Ucrania pudo continuar sola con dicho auto placer, el Imperio Otomano salió de la habitación con su espada en la espalda. Grecia no estaba con rodeos, había presionado lo suficiente para que un punto se abriera y brotara un pequeño hilo de sangre. El olor a incienso y licor se hizo presente cuando pasaron por la habitación de Romano, voces de mujeres gritando y gimiendo de pasión se escucharon detrás de la puerta. El Imperio sonrió apenas.

Llegados a las grandes puertas, las cuales se abrieron con un gran ruido de metal corroído. Grecia se adelantó con la espada por delante, dándole la espalda al estrellado cielo nocturno, en cuanto sintió el viento y la tierra debajo de sus pies, lanzó la espada a su enemigo y corrió hacia la libertad. El imperio Otomano, esquivó su espada, la cual con un ruido sordo cayó al suelo, lo vio correr divertido; los guardias llegaron con sus espadas, lanzas y sogas.

—Síganlo, y mátenlo.

Corrió y corrió como nunca lo había hecho antes, estaba completamente seguro que el Imperio no lo dejaría así como así, avanzó lo más posible alejándose del palacio. En cuanto llegó a una pequeña fuente de agua se abalanzó a beber, estaba sediento. Dos, tres, cuatro tragos de agua fresca no bastaban para calmar su sed de libertad. Emergió del agua justo a tiempo en que su instinto le exigió que siguiera corriendo, en lugar de seguir por el camino principal, decidió optar por las pequeñas callejuelas de la ciudad, evitando lo más posible hacer ruido. Si alguien diera la alarma estaría perdido. El agua salada se olía a corta distancia, un poco más y estaría libre, libre de verdad. Pero en cuanto llegó al último recodo para encontrarse con el mar, se topó con patrullas de soldados buscándolo, haciendo diligencias. El sol estaba apenas saliendo en el horizonte no podría salir así, y mucho menos en estas condiciones de cansancio.

Grecia regresó sus pasos, lentamente, y pensó que podía hacer para burlar la guardia y tomar el primer barco que zarpara, no le importaba si le llevaba a la China, de alguna forma volvería a su territorio. De pronto el sonido de unos barriles arrastrados por el muelle llegó a sus oídos. Oh gran fortuna, y Bendito sea Baco Dios del Vino, vio como los acumulaban cerca a uno de los barcos. La tripulación no los subiría hasta después de que la autoridad portaría inspeccionara la carga y diera su aprobación, era un juego de paciencia eso es todo. Se sentó en un extremo y espero, resistió el encanto de Morfeo, por lo que le parecieron siglos. El capitán dio la orden de subir los barriles, Grecia lo tomó como una oportunidad, golpeó a uno de los cargadores, haciéndose con su ropa se puso a trabajar, la nave zarpó sin ninguna dificultad. A medio camino de su destino, y viendo que no estaría más cerca de casa que en esa ocasión, Grecia espero a que anocheciera, tomo uno de los botes de remos y se dirigió a su propio hogar.

Poseidón no fue tan clemente. Y lo azotó con fuego y agua. Los aldeanos de una aldea cercana, lo encontraron inconsciente a la orilla del mar. Lo cuidaron hasta que finalmente recobró la consciencia, de inmediato partió para Atenas a pedir refuerzos para liberarse de una vez por todas de las sucias garras del Imperio Otomano.

Eso era lo que el _Ángel_ le mostró a España, y era lo que Grecia le había explicado a breves rasgos a Veneziano en su carta. Veneziano se saltó la parte en la que describía el comportamiento de su hermano mayor. No era el momento para juzgar a nadie; no lo haría, no a su hermano. Eso se debía seguramente a la influencia del Imperio. Sí, porque su hermano era muy tímido y...

— ¿Veneziano?

—Sr. Austria ¿pasa algo?

—Te saltaste la cena.

—Oh, mi dispiace. Se me pasó el tiempo.

—Me lo supuse—dijo sacando de su espalda un plato de carne con verduras.

—Se ve bien.

Veneziano hizo a un lado sus papeles y comió vigilado por Austria.

—Ya es tarde, termina de comer y ve a descansar.

—No puedo, tengo que organizar esta nueva movilización, nos hará falta recursos.

—Sacro Imperio irá mañana a solicitar un préstamo en Bélgica.

—Eso ayudará... puede irse a descansar, yo iré en cuanto terminé esto.

—de acuerdo, que descanses.

—Hasta mañana, Babbo.

Austria regresó a ver a la nación sentada en el escritorio, esa nueva expresión no la conocía, pero de alguna forma sabía que no era ningún tipo de insulto; era como un recuerdo vago de la inocencia perdida de Veneziano, en tan solo 50 años ya había crecido tanto, al igual que Sacro Imperio Romano. Le hubiera gustado conservarlo como un niño tan solo un poco de tiempo más. Sonrió para sí y fue a su habitación, vaya tontería estaba pensado, la guerra endura los corazones de los humanos y hace más fríos a las naciones. Gajes del oficio suponía.

En el transcurso de su corto viaje, vio a Prusia acomodar a la nueva nación en una habitación pequeña, y sacar un libro y empezar a leerle. Sacro Imperio Romano leía en su habitación. Todo relativamente normal en ese extraño caos de mundo en el que vivían.

Caos, como el que Hungría, Egipto, Ucrania, y Romano estaban presenciando en el amplio y reluciente palacio del Imperio Otomano.

— ¡Sois unos inútiles! —gritó el Imperio rompiendo varios jarrones valiosísimos.

—Señor, recuperaremos a Grecia más rápido de lo que canta un gallo—dijo Egipto cuadrándose en firmes.

—No, no se puede. Si lo conozco lo suficiente, ya le escribió al maldito de Veneziano, y el de inmediato desplegará sus tropas alrededor de todo el archipiélago, acabando con todo lo que hemos logrado.

—Mi señor, podemos desplegar nuestras flotas y adelantarnos a los ridículos planes de ese niño.

—Sí, Ucrania, tienes razón. Cómo no pensé eso antes. Oh espera sí lo pensé. Y si hacemos eso ¿sabes lo que pasará? ¿Lo sabes? RESPONDE.

—este...

—No lo sabes, y ese es el punto. Ustedes piensan solo en el valor bélico, pero alguno ha pensado que nuestra economía dependía de esos puertos. Si Grecia, mocoso desagradecido, se fue y se une con Veneziano no solo le brindan la Libertad sino que le entregan derechos de comercio a Venecia.

—Y de paso al estirado del Vaticano—comentó Egipto.

—No, Venecia está excomulgada desde hace algunos años atrás—dijo Hungría, orgullosa de ser poseedora de dicha información.

— ¿qué? —Preguntó Romano— ¿estás segura?

—Sí, el Vaticano advirtió a todas las naciones que se lo pensaran dos veces antes de aliarse con la República Veneciana si no querían tener problemas con el representante de San Pedro.

—Eso no es de gran relevancia ahora—dijo Ucrania mirando con desaprobación a la otra mujer en la sala.

—De hecho, si es de relevancia—pensó Romano.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea que quieras compartir Romano?

—Sí, mi señor. Es algo simple que no se me ocurrió antes.

—Desembucha.

— ¿qué planean hacer? —preguntó España cuando el _Ángel_ había parado la escena.

—No comas ansías, ya te lo voy a mostrar.

En la capilla Sixtina, la representación del Vaticano paseaba admirando los frescos de dicha estructura, recordó tiempos en el que Miguel _Ángel_ se quejaba desde arriba. Oh buenos y pacíficos tiempos en los que todas las naciones hacían lo que él les decía sin dudar si quiera. Pero ahora, Europa, una vez debajo de su ala, se había transfigurado en un desastre para él. En el norte, se habían revelado a su autoridad, Inglaterra había creado una nueva para su conveniencia, Veneziano descartó sus órdenes y lo excomulgo. A veces sentía que perdía su poder, y solo contaba con Francia y Suiza para estabilizarse. Oh gloriosos tiempos pasados, como los extrañaba.

— ¡Mi señor! —dijo Suiza entrando de golpe a la estancia.

— ¿qué ocurre?

—Un ejército se aproxima por el sur, son italianos mi señor, pero llevan estandartes del Imperio Otomano.

— ¿QUÉ?

—Creo que vienen por usted.

—No es posible, pero es que Romano se ha vuelto loco. ¿Atacarme a mí? ¿Atacarse a sí mismo?

— ¿Qué hacemos excelencia? —Preguntó Suiza preocupado.

—Huir. ¿Pero a dónde?

—Su Santidad, huyamos a mi territorio, será difícil el acceso.

—Que así sea.

—Yo tampoco lo entiendo.

—Es muy sencillo España, Romano ataca al Vaticano, y reclama la capital de la península para el Imperio Otomano. La Santa Sede es reubicada en Suiza, quien en esa época no tiene poder económico ni político. Entonces por consiguiente...

—Romano arruina los planes de Veneziano de vencer al Imperio por el comercio y hace que el Vaticano le siga odiando por no defenderlo.

—Exacto.

De inmediato, el _Ángel_ lo llevó a ver una Roma acabada por las batallas, más no reducida a cenizas. La nueva población la reconstruyó rápidamente. Y Romano, ganó un comercio a la par de los negocios de Venecia y Florencia juntas. El Vaticano se refugió en Suiza, confiriéndole a este un cierto grado de reconocimiento mas no poder como él hubiera querido.

Veneziano al enterarse de eso, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por no haberlo previsto antes. Aunque su campaña fue exitosa y logró liberar a Grecia del yugo del Imperio. Lo sentía una batalla incompleta.

—Veneziano, te agradezco haberme ayudado—le dijo Grecia mientras caminaban por el jardín.

—De nada, Grecia. Desde un principio rescatarte era una prioridad.

—De la misma forma es una prioridad mía ayudarte. No obstante debo advertirte Romano...

—No me lo digas, por favor, tal vez sea cierto, no lo sé. Prefiero luchar ciegamente antes de no hacer nada con la luz en los ojos.

—Como desees.

—Si me disculpas Grecia tengo algo que hacer, regresaré pronto.

Veneziano se separó de Grecia, tomo su caballo y cabalgó a una pequeña capilla de madera y piedra en lo alto de una montaña en el límite entre Suiza e Italia. Entró a la edificación, sintió de inmediato el frío del lugar. Encendió varias velas a varios Santos que adornaban los muros, le daba a la estructura un poco de calidez tal vez pérdida hace tiempo. Se arrodilló en una de las bancas frente al altar, y empezó a rezar. Pasarían lo que él creía que eran minutos apenas, pero en realidad habían sido horas; una persona desconocida entró a la capilla perturbando el ambiente.

—Creí haberte excomulgado—dijo la Santa sede al verlo rezando.

—Lo hiciste, no he dejado de creer, aun cuando tú no me reconozcas como tu hermano o nación católica.

—Te reconozco como mi hermano. Pero las acciones que estas cometiendo son terribles, ya van ¿cuánto 100, 150 años? de una guerra que no tiene fin.

—Al menos no me escondo como un cobarde.

—Eso fue impertinente, haré como que no escuché nada.

— ¿qué quieres?

—El Vaticano fue trasladado a Suiza.

—Sí, lo oí.

— ¿De quién es la culpa?

—Tuya. De haberme ayudado no estarías así.

—Oh que equivocado que estas. Desiste de todo esto. Entiende Romano no...

—"No oigo, no oigo soy de palo tengo orejas de pescado"

—Que maduro. Haz lo que quieras, pero te recuerdo que no puedes pisar una iglesia hasta que yo diga lo contrario.

—Como digas. Pero eso no me detendrá, y lo sabes.

— ¡No seas necio! Entiende que aunque luches Romano seguirá siendo Musulmán.

—Musulmán, gordo, homosexual, hasta puede ser un pescado no me importa, es mi hermano. Lo seguiré queriendo por ser el. Lo único que quiero es apartarlo del bastardo del Imperio Otomano.

—Peleas por los motivos equivocados.

—No, tú defiendes lo que te conviene; va a llegar un punto en el que no vas a tener poder ni influencia y será tu culpa entera.

—No viene aquí para ser insultado. Te lo repito, sal de la casa de Dios, tú no perteneces aquí ni a ningún lugar santo.

—No me puedes quitar mi fe.

— ¿Fe? ¿Qué Fe? Apoyas a herejes que van contra los designios de Dios, peleas una guerra que no tiene sentido y me insultas a mí a diestra y siniestra,y proclamas tu Fe, eso es sínico de tu parte.

—No es cinismo Vaticano, es sentido común. La gente que apoyo no son Herejes, sino pensadores que aportan conocimiento necesario para el avance. No te insulto, intentó que dejes de ser tan... *argh*.

—Eso, enójate conmigo porque soy el único que te dice la verdad. Vete y no vuelvas, las iglesias no son para ti.

—De acuerdo, que Dios te acompañe.

—Gracias, dijera que también a ti, pero a él ya no le interesas.

—Eso fue cruel—dijo el _Ángel_ muy conmovido.

—Sí, aunque a Veneziano lo habían excomulgado varias veces pero jamás en la vida vi que el Vaticano lo hiciera sentir tan mal.

—Continuemos con esté hilo de la historia.

El Imperio Otomano vio llegar los ingresos, a por millares. Toda la mitad sur de la península postrada a sus pies, si tan solo poseyera la parte norte, sería fácil conquistar lo faltante de Europa. Tal vez Francia fuera un obstáculo, pero si lo vencía, derrotar al otro proclamado Imperio sería sencillo, el Norte no le interesaba mucho, pero no descartaría la oportunidad de hacerse con esos territorios.

—Oh Romano, estoy tan feliz. ¿Adivinas por qué?

—Nuestras arcadas están llenándose de oro.

—No solo eso, sino que finalmente le dimos el revés al fastidioso de Veneziano.

—Le recuerdo que mi hermano no se rendirá tan fácilmente, esto solo será un pequeño obstáculo pero verá la forma de hacernos temblar.

—Sí es verdad. Lo admito, él tiene sus mañas.

— ¿Qué piensa hacer después?

—Tengo planes de intentar negociar con China antes de que Veneziano ataque, establecer negocios con los Orientales siempre es beneficioso, más aún cuando han establecido relaciones con esa extraña tierra nueva de salvajes.

—Mi señor, me temo que está tomando estoy muy a la ligera.

—Nah, todo saldrá bien ya lo verás.

—Señor, Hungría está dispuesta—dijo un sirviente entrando a la habitación.

—En seguida voy. Ah se me olvidaba, ya que tu plan ha funcionado a la perfección, pequeño Romano, te debo un obsequio. Pide lo que quieras y se te lo dará.

— ¿Lo que sea?

—Lo que sea.

—Tu libertad, Romano, pídela— gritó España sin que nadie lo pudiera oír.

—Mmmm... Tendré que pensarlo, se lo diré más adelante.

—Sí, es una decisión difícil. Piénsalo bien. Nos vemos más tarde; ah mientras decides puedes tener a cualquiera de las mujeres como siempre, pediré que te preparen un banquete.

—El señor es muy amable.

—Tonterías, te lo mereces, elige a cualquiera.

—Gracias, mi señor.

El Imperio Otomano, salió de la habitación. Ucrania quien había estado callada, fumando, durante toda la conversación soltó el humo de su pipa y miró al no tan niño a su izquierda.

— ¿Qué planeas?

—Ucrania, quieres acompañarme al banquete esta noche.

—No te basta con las probadas que me das, ¿quieres comer más?

—Tú eres otro tipo de manjar.

—Adulador, bien, veamos que has aprendido. Ahora responde la pregunta.

—Creo tener un plan perfecto para acabar con esta guerra, ganar nuestra libertad pero a costa de la buena voluntad del Imperio—respondió Romano parándose y dándole la mano a Ucrania para que se levante.

—Interesante, exactamente de qué trata tu plan.

—No comas ansias mi preciosa—dijo mientras conducía a Ucrania hacia sus aposentos.

—Sabes que puedes contármelo.

—Lo sé de sobra—dijo mientras abría su puerta, el banquete ya estaba dispuesto y listo. Con un solo gesto de su mano despachó a todos los sirvientes y solo se quedaron los encargados del vino y la música—. Pero es mejor que no te enteres de nada. En cuanto todo pase lo sabrás.

—No me gustan los secretos.

— ¿No? Es raro, porque tienes varios secretos que le guardas al señor y no te veo sufrir por ellos.

Ucrania no pensaba en seguir con ese tema de conversación, ordeno el vino ser servido y que la música tocara. El incienso se prendió y la comida empezó a entrar a su boca. Romano no había terminado sin embargo.

—Le dirás qué somos amantes ¿eh? Que no soportas ver a la estúpida y alcohólica de Hungría ser tocada por él.

—No hables y bebe ¿quieres? —Ucrania enojada le pasó una copa de vino pero Romano la dejó de nuevo en la mesa.

—No quiero vino.

España vio con detalle como la mano de Romano se introducía en el escote de Ucrania, y sacaba uno de los voluminosos pechos de esta, junto con su lengua empezó a saborearla. Ucrania se paralizaba cuando el hacía eso, con la otra mano Romano continuaba dándole de comer a la mujer, que se extasiaba cada vez que la comida se derretía en su boca.

—Esto no puede ser posible—dijo España escandalizado, tapándose los ojos.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Romano no es un pervertido, si su primera vez fue poco antes de la segunda guerra mundial, y fue muy dulce y torpe.

— ¿Y tú lo sabes por qué...?

—Porque fui yo quien arreglo el encuentro.

—Si me lo supuse.

—Pero no me lo tomes a mal, al día siguiente se fue a confesar y todo.

—Te creo, y no estoy indignado ni nada, eso es algo natural. Solo que al Imperio Otomano, poco le importa la pureza de sus acompañantes.

—Ese estúpido arruinó a mi pequeño mejillas de tomate.

— ¿No crees que tú lo reprimiste?

—Por supuesto que no. Y sí Romano está así cómo estarán...

—Si te preguntas por Veneziano y Sacro Imperio, pues...

Sacro Imperio Romano, vio el reloj en la pared, el gran péndulo se movía en rítmica monotonía. Las manecillas marcaban las 3 de la mañana. Y en ningún momento Veneziano fue a desearle las buenas noches. Desde hace algunas noches que tampoco iba a comer al comedor, y eso le molestaba infinitamente. Tomando su bata se dirigió a la biblioteca, abrió la puerta lentamente y vio a Veneziano redactando documentos que cambiarían el destino de las batallas.

—Hola Sacro Imperio—dijo Veneziano al ver que su amigo había fallado en entrar sin hacerse notar.

—Veneziano, son las 3am.

— ¿ah sí?

—Debiste haberte ido a descansar hace horas.

—Sí, Austria ya me lo dijo hace como dos horas atrás, pero creo que se quedó dormido.

—Vene, hace días que no te acuestas en una cama, hace meses que no tomas tu siesta, y ni hablar de que hace años que no vienes a dormir conmigo.

— ¿cuáles son tus intenciones conmigo Sacro Imperio? —Respondió Veneziano burlándose.

—Ninguna por supuesto—gritó Sacro Imperio Romano volviéndose rojo—. Solo digo que no estás descansando lo suficiente para actuar eficientemente en esta guerra.

—No lo creo, pero si te hace sentir mejor, me acostaré en unos minutos.

—Pues para asegurarme, te esperare.

—Como quieras.

Sacro Imperio se sentó a esperar, tomó un libro y leyó. Veneziano siguió trabajando sin darle importancia. En cuanto terminó de leer vio a Austria entrar en la estancia, con una bandeja de comida.

— ¿Austria qué haces levantado a esta hora?

—Siempre me levanto a esta hora—respondió él sorprendido de ver a Sacro Imperio en la biblioteca.

— ¿Te levantas a las 3am?

— ¿3am? Pero si son las 8am.

— ¡Veneziano!

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Te quedaste levantado toda la noche?

—Bueno en realidad pasé sentado trabajando.

— _*Argh*_ se acabó no puedo con esto, uno se preocupa por alguien y le tratan de esta forma—dijo Sacro Imperio saliendo furioso de la habitación—. Voy a dormir, no me molesten.

Veneziano empezó a reír, mientras tomaba una galleta de la bandeja que Austria le había traído.

—Él tiene razón.

—Lo sé Babbo. Pero no puedo detenerme, al menos no ahora.

—Discúlpate después ¿sí?

—sí, en cuanto se le pase un poco el enojo.

* * *

¿Les gustó? Espero que sí.

Les deseo un muy BUEN AÑO NUEVO 2019. Yo me comprometo en este año a publicar más fanfics, parecidos a este.

Si estan de acuerdo, dejenme sus opiniones sobre este fic y sobre mi promesa en un review.

Nos vemos en el siguiente año.


	7. Tregua

¡Hola Todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que hayan tenido un buen inico de año.

Aquí tenemos otro buen capítulo. No hay escenas fuertes aquí.

Hetalia No me pertenece.

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

— ¿qué te ha parecido hasta ahora todo esto? —preguntó el _Ángel_.

—Bueno, al parecer tanto Turquía como Veneziano están dándolo todo en esta guerra. Que por lo que veo a durado varios siglos. Pero, la causa de Veneziano se está perdiendo. Romano no es lo que era.

— ¿qué harías tú en su lugar?

—Yo haría lo mismo. No puedo decir que hiciera algo diferente, tal vez incluso hiciera cosas peores para recuperar a Romano.

—Lo sé, ¿seguimos?

— ¿Tengo otra opción?

—No, no la tienes. —sonrió—. Volvamos al Prusia pelando zanahorias ¿te parece?

Prusia estaba peleando zanahorias en la cocina, cuando de pronto Sacro Imperio Romano entró de golpe a la casa, por la puerta que daba al jardín.

— ¿Dónde está Veneziano?

—No lo sé, ¿en la biblioteca?—respondió Prusia sin alzar la vista—. ¿Nos dieron el crédito?

—No, y no me hables de esa chupa sangre ahora.

— ¡Hey!—dijo Rumania saliendo de una puerta que abría la bodega—, sabes que odio que se refieran así a alguien.

—Sin ofender tu folclore Rumania, esa mujer es una exprimidora...— dijo Sacro Imperio Romano, tomando una manzana y literalmente destrozándola en su mano y respirando agitadamente.

— ¿mi folclore? Vlad Draculea fue un héroe nacional, los ayudo a expulsar a los turcos y lo redujo a un "folclore" —Murmuró Rumania mientras caminaba por la habitación.

Prusia suspiró cansado, mientras Rumania se paraba detrás de él, más que asustado estaba cansado de verlo así. Al inicio sí, admitía que le daba un poco de miedo, pero luego eso se le pasaba tal como vino. Esa irá fugaz venía bien en el campo de batalla, pero en casa causaba pleitos y problemas, esos ataques de ira contenida se manifestaban en daños inmediatos a los muebles, vajilla, flores, y comida. El único que podía calmarlo era Veneziano, le tenía una gran paciencia.

— ¿Mejor?—preguntó Prusia después de que el rubio se calmará.

—Sí, mucho mejor. Debo hablar con Veneziano sobre una nueva condición que puso esa bruja desalmada.

—Si buscas a Veneziano, está descansando—dijo Rumania.

Sacro Imperio Romano se sorprendió, Veneziano trabajaba mucho, tanto que pasaba días sin comer y sin dormir. Desde hace varios decenios atrás empezó a decir que "no descansaría hasta ver a su hermano fuera de las garras del Imperio Otomano". Y muy rara vez se sentaba o acostaba a dormir.

— ¿de verdad? Eso es excelente. ¿Está en su habitación?

—No exactamente, se quedó dormido mientras jugaba al té con la pequeña Liechtenstein—dijo Rumania tragando saliva.

— ¿QUE?—gritó Sacro Imperio Romano mientras salía corriendo a la habitación de la pequeña.

—Oí, no regañes a la pequeñita—dijo Prusia parándose y sacándose el delantal —, ella no tiene la culpa de nada. Oye... —dijo al seguir a su hermano por los pasillos.

Sacro Imperio Romano, no sentía mayor simpatía por la pequeña nación, varias veces había mencionado arrepentirse el haberla encontrado. No había tiempo de que una niña jugara por ahí, se vivían tiempos difíciles. No había suficiente comida, ni recursos para todos los países involucrados en esta guerra interminable que ya llevaba casi cuatro siglos. Y no le perdonaba a la pequeña nación ese comportamiento tan indigno. Aunque Austria tal vez pensara que su rabia contra la pequeña se debiera a que Veneziano le prestaba más atención a ella que a él.

Finalmente el rubio entró en la habitación, sorprendiendo a Liechtesntein que estaba pintando a lado de Veneziano quien como Rumania lo había mencionado estaba dormido, la ojiverde le había arropado con una de sus pequeñas mantas. Al notar a la nación más grande imponer su presencia enseguida su mirada se ocultó de la vista del mayor.

— ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no interfieras en el trabajo Liechtenstein?

— Herr Sacro Imperio, verá, Herr Veneziano pasó por aquí y me vio jugando sola y luego se unió y...

—Pero nada, ¡ESTAS DISTRAYENDOLO, ESTAMOS EN UNA SITUACIÓN DIFICIL Y NO ES MOMENTO PARA JUGAR!—

— pe-pero...

—Deja de gritar—dijo Veneziano despertándose.

—Veneziano, no la defiendas—dijo él regresándola a ver—. Ella tiene que ponerse a trabajar y ayudarnos en esto.

— ¡Es una niña!—volvió a gritar Veneziano—, déjala mientras tenga la oportunidad. Además terminé temprano y decidí acompañarla en todo caso fui yo quien se acercó a jugar—dijo Veneziano poniéndose de pie, desafiando a su amigo a decir una sola palabra más.

 _—_ _*argh*_ De acuerdo, de acuerdo, me calmo. No diré más, solo te digo que tenemos que hablar— dijo saliendo de la habitación.

—De acuerdo; principessa, luego continuaremos con la fiesta del té—le susurró Veneziano a Liechtenstein al salir.

Ella solo le sonrió y lo vio partir, ella quería mucho al señor Veneziano. Desde que llegó a esa casa sentía que no encajaba al inicio. Prusia se hizo cargo de ella, le enseñó muchas cosas básicas, a leer, escribir, dibujar, cocinar, y de vez en cuando le regalaba uno que otro juguete. Austria en cambio era un poco estricto pero enseñaba bien cosas más complicadas como el comercio, diplomacia, y etiqueta; sin mencionar que su cocina mejoraba cada vez más. Rumania, era muy devoto, era un poco complicado hablar con él, pero de algo estaba segura, le enseñaba a defenderse sola, no le gustaba que otros se acercaran a ella sin buenas intenciones, en realidad a ninguno de los tres. Grecia se tomaba muy enserio la tarea de enseñar, sus pensamientos filosóficos le hacían pensar cosas muy difíciles para su pequeña mente, aunque debía admitir que en alguna cosas tenía sentido, otras no tanto. Ay, pero Veneziano, le daba algo que ninguno de ellos lo hacía: cariño.

Prusia llegó poco después, preocupado.

— ¿todo bien pequeñita?—

—si—contesto ella—. Bruder ¿puedo pedir algo para mi cumpleaños?

—Por supuesto que sí pequeñita, ¿qué quieres?— dijo Prusia pensando en que muñeca habría visto en la tienda.

—Quiero casarme con el señor Veneziano— dijo susurrándole al oído.

Prusia se congelo y empezó a buscar en su cerebro millón de respuestas a esa afirmació no se le ocurrió nada hasta que se le ocurrió algo realmente brillante.

—Tienes que pedirle permiso a Austria, y Veneziano tiene que pedir tu mano, una niña no elige con quien casarse así como así.

—Eso no tiene sentido, pero si así son las cosas— dijo ella pensativa—, pues en ese caso iré a hablar con el señor Austria.

—Que inocente—dijo España, sonriendo por primera vez en este día.

— sí, una linda niña. Sin embargo ella lo dice enserio.

—Jajaja. ¿Cómo crees que puede decirlo enserio? Liechtenstein en edad humana tendrá qué unos 6 años, queriendo decir que solo tiene uno o dos siglos, mientras Veneziano tiene ya unos 15 años humanos, lo que en siglos sería aproximadamente unos 17 a 19, la misma edad que le calculo a Sacro Imperio Romano.

—Que gracioso, no sabía que las naciones se calcularan la edad como si fueran perros—comentó el _Ángel_ bromeando.

—No lo hacemos, estoy sacando un promedio al ojo, es incluso más complicado.

—Está bien, no te molestes, pero te lo digo, la niña lo dice en serio, mira.

Austria tenía a la pequeña en su regazo, y hacia esfuerzo para no atragantarse con la galleta que se había llevado a la boca al oír su petición. La condición de Prusia tenía sentido, pero ninguno de ellos pensaría en que eso se podría cumplir. Prusia había pensado pronto en una respuesta ingeniosa, que les daría unos cuantos años para que la pequeña desista de esa tonta idea, y cuando creciera un poco más lo más probable fuera que cambiara de idea. Ahora el albino estaba parado en un extremo de la habitación, con la mirada le decía lo obvio.

—Bueno—tragó finalmente la galleta...—Liechtenstein, el matrimonio entre naciones es muy complejo, y diferente a los humanos. Muy, muy diferente del de los humanos.

—Entiendo, me lo explico hace unos meses atrás, es para reforzar nuestros lazos políticos y comerciales.

—Si algo así—dijo Austria, pero enseguida tomo la dirección a la que quería llegar—. Dime que tienes que puede gustarle a Veneziano, para que aceptara ser tu esposo, si se diera el caso.

—Tengo muchas cosas: un terreno perfecto para la defensa, tierras que tienen un potencial perfecto para ser explotadas, buen comercio, y...

—De verdad lo dice enserio—dijo España sorprendido al oír a la pequeña enumerar todas sus cualidades que la hacían digna para alcanzar dicho puesto.

—Sí, bien adelantadita la niña ¿no?—dijo el _Ángel_ suspirando—Hay pero que estamos haciendo deberíamos ver lo que dicen los dirigentes de esta guerra.

España solo sintió el apretón en el brazo, y fue transportado hacia la biblioteca, la cual se había convertido no solo en el cuartel general de la guerra, sino también en el despacho de Veneziano, el cual estaba muy desordenado. No era que no hubiera una mínima coincidencia con su realidad. No ninguna.

—Y eso fue lo que dijo— terminó su explicación Sacro Imperio Romano.

—Tiene sentido que ella se asegure de esa forma.

—Se me ocurren varias cosas que le podrían servir, como cargamento de trigo, cebada u otro cultivo por varios años, o material metálico de nuestras minas o...

—Démosle Venecia.

— ¿QUÉ?

— ¿QUÉ? Veneziano está loco.

—No lo está, está pensando como un hombre de negocios, que siempre fue.

—Me escuchaste perfectamente, ella quiere algo valioso, con lo que has nombrado no tendrá el efecto que buscamos. No se me ocurre algo más que eso.

—Pero Vene, si no recuerdas esa ciudad es tú corazón. Si algo le llega a pasar a esa ciudad tú no la vas a contar. No te arriesgues.

—Estoy al corriente de todo lo que has dicho, Sacro Imperio. Agradezco tu preocupación. Pero si no nos arriesgamos con esto no podremos avanzar con la siguiente etapa de esta batalla. Lo recuperaremos de todas formas, escribiré el documento, y se lo daremos enseguida.

—No me gusta esto, te estas entregando demasiado.

—No sabría otra forma de hacerlo, si fueras tú harías lo mismo ¿verdad?

Sacro Imperio solo suspiró y escuchó a alguien venir corriendo hacia ellos. Era Rumania, quien abrió la puerta sin llamar, ni tampoco se detuvo a dar sus motivos, se dirigió directamente donde Veneziano, y le dio el sobre de papel que tenía en la mano.

—Es de Romano—fue lo único que le dijo.

—déjenme solo por favor—Veneziano palideció.

Rumania, le dio un apretón en el hombro deseándole suerte, y salió. Sacro Imperio demoró en salir.

—No creas lo que te dice. Puede ser una trampa.

—No te he pedido consejos Sacro Imperio, sal por favor.

—Sé que no me has pedido consejos, pero tenía que decírtelo, si quisiera ayudarnos ya lo hubiera hecho hace años.

—No lo repetiré otra vez. Sal.

—Reflexiona bien...

— ¡QUE SALGAS!

—Haz lo que quieras.

— ¿Qué fue eso?

—Un grito.

—No, es en serio. Conozco a Veneziano lo suficiente y jamás en la vida lo había visto reaccionar así.

—Créeme cuanto te digo que ustedes subestiman demasiado a Veneziano. Creen que siempre está llena de sonrisas, que por poco vomita arcoíris. Pero ustedes no lo conocen a fondo.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Es porque los _Ángel_ es lo ven todo?

—Sí y No. Solo podemos ver lo que corresponde a nuestro protegido. Su _Ángel_ de la guarda me ha contado infinidad de cosas, que ahora no vienen al caso.

—Piden una tregua—fue lo que dijo Veneziano después de reunir a todos, para informarles del contenido de la carta.

— ¿Con que motivo?—preguntó Prusia.

—El comercio ha declinado mucho, para ambas partes. Romano ha sugerido al Imperio que cese el conflicto para que todos nosotros nos repongamos de la crisis—acotó Veneziano.

—Al fin, está haciendo algo para ayudarnos— dijo Sacro Imperio, bufando molesto.

—Además quiere reunirse conmigo,para hablar—continúo Veneziano obviando el comentario de Sacro Imperio, y a la vez esbozando una sonrisa llena de esperanza.

—Debes tener cuidado, puede ser una trampa—dijo Austria.

—Tranquilo, Babbo, no pasara nada.

—Hay algo que me molesta.

— ¿Y eso qué es España?

—Desde ya hace varios años, recuerdos, no sé cómo definir estas imágenes que estoy viendo; pero bueno al punto es que, Veneziano ha llamado Austria Babbo.

— ¿sabes lo que significa?

—Sí, algo así.

—si sabes lo que significa, ¿qué te molesta, exactamente?

—La relación de Austria y Veneziano en mi mundo es terrible, ambos se toleran en público. Pero aquí al parecer su relación es muy diferente.

—Lo sé, pero no adelantes conclusiones. —El _Ángel_ sonrió—. Adelantémonos al encuentro.

Veneziano se estaba vistiendo, de una manera muy elegante para lo que lo había visto usar últimamente. España abrió su boca por cuarta vez, viendo las terribles cicatrices en la espalda y pecho de Veneziano. Demonios eso debió haber dolido. Pero lo que más le conmovió fue la extrema delgadez que ostentaba. Sacro Imperio a su lado parecía más entallado y hasta con un poco de sobrepeso, comparado con Veneziano. Sacro Imperio se dio la gran tarea de ayudarlo a vestirse, ambos con ojeras en sus ojos, pero Veneziano más pálido de lo normal. Aun así escogió su mejor vestimenta.

— ¿cómo me veo?

—He de admitir que te ves excelente, pero no me gusta esta idea.

—Ya empezaste—murmuro Veneziano sonriendo—. Tranquilo, il mio fratello no hará nada para lastimarme.

— ¿cómo estas tan seguro? Desde que Hungría se lo llevó lo han mantenido aislado de ti. Quien sabe que podría estar pensando ahora.

— Estoy seguro de eso. Es mi hermano.

—sí, lo mismo dijeron Rusia y Bielorrusia de Ucrania, ahora hay que ver sino se matan cuando se vean.

—Eso fue un malentendido, Ucrania dijo cosas que no debió, es todo. Polonia dijo que no fue nada grave.

— ¿Nada grave? Lituania me contó que Polonia casi se tira al cuello de Ucrania para que parara de hablar.

—*Suspiro* Entiendo tu punto Sacro Imperio, solo confía en mí.

—Por supuesto que confío en ti, pero no me pidas confiar en él, ni en nadie más.

—Sacro Imperio, déjame ir; tengo que ir, desde que esto empezó no lo he visto.

—Solo ten cuidado, prométeme que regresaras con bien.

—Lo haré.

— Sacro Imperio está exagerando. Es Romano, no le hará nada a su hermano menor—dijo España al ver el extraño comportamiento que tenían todos hacia Romano. Aunque un poco justificado con lo poco que había visto.

—Te recuerdo, España, que no es el Romano que tú criaste, a este lo crio Turquía, es otra persona totalmente distinta.

—He visto que a pesar de lo diferente que puede ser este Romano con mi mejillas de tomate, ambos tienen una cosa en común.

— ¿Y eso qué es?

—Ambos quieren a su hermano menor.

—Si tú lo dices, pero ten presente que todo puede cambiar, y jamás terminas de conocer a una persona.

—Antes de que te vayas Vene, ¿qué hay del documento de la garantía?

—Está en esa carpeta—dijo Veneziano señalando un sobre de cuero en la mesa de noche a la izquierda de su cama—, firmado y sellado. Solo debemos entregarlo.

—Mandare un emisario—dijo Sacro Imperio tomando la carpeta, abriéndola y viendo el documento, cerciorándose de que todo estuviera bien —; aunque pensándolo bien, lo haré yo mismo. Con esa bruja todo puede esperarse.

Veneziano se rio un poco con el comentario de Sacro Imperio, aunque no le gustaba que irrespetara a Bélgica, ya que a pesar de ser una avara terrible y tal vez mala persona era una dama. Y a las mujeres se las respetaba, se quiere o no. Pero bueno, Sacro Imperio siempre se había encargado de tratar con ella. En cuanto se disponía a salir, se escuchó una vocecita, la cual se hacía cada vez más fuerte conforme lo alcanzaba. La dueña de dicha voz lo seguía desesperada y por el apuro hizo que Sacro Imperio tropezara, a la vez este tiró uno de los jarrones favoritos de Austria , haciendo que la pequeña resbalara con un pedazo de vidrio, en consecuencia ambas naciones germánicas cayeron al suelo, ambos a la vez soltaron lo que llevaban en sus manos. La corona de flores, y las hojas llenas de dibujos llegaron a los pies de Veneziano. Sacro Imperio, furioso, recogió las hojas del suelo y sin siquiera mirar las guardó de nuevo. Liechtenstein solo tomo sus cosas y evitó mirarlo.

— ¡Liechtenstein! —dijo en tono grave Sacro Imperio al pararse.

— ¡Sacro Imperio!—dijo Veneziano ayudándolos a levantarse—. No le grites que fue un accidente.

—Lo lamento mucho— dijo ella dirigiéndose a su mayor, luego giró la cabeza hacía Veneziano—. Esto es para su hermano—extendiéndole la corona de flores, Veneziano la tomo en sus manos—, el estará más contento de verlo si le lleva un regalo, las flores siempre son bienvenidas— argumentó tímidamente.

—Buena idea, pequeña, gracias, —respondió el sonriendo—, pero il mio fratello no le gustará saber que una principessa se quedó sin su corona—dijo mientras le ponía la corona en la cabeza, haciendo que la pequeña nación se sonrojara.

—Pero entonces...

—No te preocupes estaremos bien—dijo, después levantó la vista y señaló la carpeta con su mirada—. Ten cuidado con eso, regresaré en la noche, no peleen mientras yo estoy fuera.

—No lo haremos—dijeron ambos.

Veneziano desapareció de la casa, Sacro Imperio miró a Liechtenstein y se despidió formalmente. Salió de la casa y se dirigió directamente a ver a Bélgica, la cual no había cambiado de posición desde la última vez que habían entrado a su oficina.

—Vaya, vaya. Esto es eficiencia. ¿Me traes la garantía?—dijo Bélgica sonriendo como gato.

—Veneziano te está entregando lo más importante que tiene así que te pedimos que lo cuides.

—No me digas, lo más valioso. Espero que no sea ninguna pintura horrible, lo único que valdría la pena sería Venezia—dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos, al ver que no hubo respuesta sus ojos se llenaron de emoción—. ¿Me dará Venecia?

—Te recuerdo que es solo temporal, la vamos a recuperar. Es lo más preciado que tiene Veneziano.

—Y tú también. Tu amorcito se sentirá vacío sin esto. —Bélgica tomó la carpeta en sus manos, y la acarició con sus mejillas, la apretujó contra su pecho y hasta la olió—. Qué maravilla.

—Puedes revisar que todo esté en orden.

—No, la única razón por la que les he prestado tanto dinero es porque confió en ustedes. Hasta ahora son los únicos que tienen mi voto de confianza. ¿No te parece agradable eso?

—Me alegraría más si dejaras de cobrar más de lo que prestas.

—Yo no cree el sistema, adorado Sacro Imperio. En seguida les daré el dinero, espero recuperarlo lo más pronto posible.

—Si todo sale bien, lo tendrás. Siempre lo tienes y será el cuádruple con tus absurdos intereses.

Bélgica hizo trabajar a varios de sus hombres, y en varios carros de metal puro, tirados por caballos relucientes y fuertes dio a Sacro Imperio varios cofres con la cantidad que el necesitaba. Sacro Imperio, agradeció el gesto con un mero apretón de manos, antes de irse firmó una formalidad pequeña. Después, varios hombres uniformados formaron una comitiva para proteger el tesoro que sería transportado hasta la casa de Austria. Solo se preguntaba qué pasaría con Veneziano.

Veneziano, llegó temprano al puerto si conocía bien la marea y el viento del mar adriático, lo cual lo hacía a la perfección, el barco que transportaba a su hermano atracarían en el puerto a las 10h00. Era mejor deleitarse con el espectáculo de ver soltar el ancla y las amarras de una galera antes que llegar tarde a su encuentro. Y fue así, a la hora indicada la Galera se asomó en el horizonte, bajo sus velas, y maniobró para atracar, el sonido del ancla caer al mar, el poco viento hizo que los trabajadores pudieran amarrar y asegurar la gran embarcación a la fila de concreto del puerto. El puente finalmente se bajó. Los primeros en bajar fueron guardias armados, quienes hicieron una especie de recibimiento a Veneziano. Después de estrechar varias manos, Romano finalmente se asomó por la cubierta, se despidió del capitán ybajó del barco.

Habían pasado casi 4 siglos en los que no se habían visto. Romano había crecido, estaba vestido con una combinación sencilla blanca, y un turbante en su cabeza, tal vez solo eran impresiones suyas, pero Veneziano juraría que su hermano había engordado un poco, pero no le importaba. Veneziano también había crecido, su ropa elegante le hacía ver altivo, con esa combinación sobria de colores azul oscuro con botas negras y calzones blancos. Lo que no le gusto ver a Romano fue que Veneziano estuviera muy delgado, pero no podría hacer nada al respecto.

Romano se paró a escasos 10cm de su hermano menor, y saludo a la manera islámica. Veneziano respetó el gesto, e hizo una simple seña de asentimiento con la cabeza. La guardia disolvió filas y los dejó solos. Al verse finalmente libres de alguien que pudiera vigilarlos, Romano fue abrazado por su menor; sorprendido por el gesto el empezó a reír y alzó un poco a su hermano del suelo, realmente contento por verlo de nuevo.

—Te he extrañado un montón, fratello.

—Yo también Vene, no tienes idea de cuánto.

—Me alegra que estés aquí.

—Me quedaré por aquí mientras arreglamos los planes para la nueva batalla que se nos avecina.

—No esperaba más, fratello, pero ahora no hablemos de la guerra.

— ¿de qué hablamos entonces?

Veneziano lo llevó a una góndola, el clima era cálido y fresco, hermosa seña de la primavera. El navío avanzó lentamente dejándolos con una hermosa vista de la ciudad de los canales, la cual se encontraba en pleno ajetreo mañanero. De la emoción Veneziano empezó a narrar todo lo nuevo que tenía la cuidad, y una que otra cosa mucho más interesante, anécdotas desconocidas para Romano.

—Y hace unos años en ese puente llevaron a Casanova hacia la prisión.

—He oído de tu famoso puente de las lágrimas y de ese Casanova. ¿Por qué fue que lo arrestaron?

—Sus cargos eran demasiados, pero los más graves eran simplemente charlatanería. Tenía una lengua que no te imaginas.

—Entiendo, me hubiera gustado conocerlo, y saber cómo usaba exactamente esa lengua.

— ¿a qué te refieres?

—A nada en específico.

La góndola avanzó por los canales, Veneziano dejó que su hermano viera la ciudad y la disfrutara. Romano había estado muy callado, comparado con el Romano escandaloso y gritón que era cuando niño, parecía como si nadie estuviera a su lado. Tanto silencio, tanta calma, tanta paz.

—Vene, la cuidad está más hermosa de lo que recordaba.

Silencio.

— ¿Vene? ¿Veneziano? —Al no escuchar respuesta Romano regresó a ver y vio que su hermano había cerrado sus ojos y se había quedado dormido—. ¡Ay! Vene—dijo Romano intentando ser lo más delicado posible para no despertarlo, y acomodarlo de una mejor manera.

— ¡Estoy despierto! —dijo Veneziano en cuanto sintió que le tocaban el hombro.

—Te noto cansado, fratellino. Tal vez deseas parar a descansar.

—No, estoy bien. Solo que no he dormido por la emoción de verte.

—Sin embargo, las marcas debajo de tus ojos cuentan otra historia.

—No les des importancia—dijo mientras se topaba los ojos con fingido desconocimiento.

Veneziano decidió entonces cambiar el destino, así que bajaron de la góndola en un restaurante, y se sentaron en una de las mesas con mejor ubicación del lugar. En seguida, el camarero llegó y tomó nota con lujo de detalles de la comida que la representación de Venecia, en persona, le indicaba. El mesero regresó minutos después, con platos y platos llenos de deliciosos majares. Comieron una de las más deliciosas pastas de toda la ciudad, el paladar de Romano se deleitó con ese sabor tan especial que casi olvidaba. No obstante, de tanto en tanto regresaba a ver a su hermanito menor, y se fijaba en su expresión cansada y su desanimo para comer; pareciera como si con dos bocados se hubiera llenado. Romano sabía de sobra que no comer pasta era como una blasfemia para su hermano menor, a la vez y muy esporádicamente, Veneziano empezó a cabecear y a la vez se notaba que estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para no dormir.

—Vene, ¿seguro que no quieres descansar?—preguntó Romano tomando la mano de su hermano —. Podemos parar la visita ahora, si así lo deseas.

— ¡NO!— gritó Veneziano obligándose a despertar, lo que le causo una terrible jaqueca—. Admito que no he estado durmiendo bien últimamente. Pero estoy bien, te lo aseguro.

—Esta guerra te está agotando, querido hermanito. No me gustaría que te debilitaras así.

—Lo que sea para sacarte del control del Imperio Otomano.

—Vene yo no tengo problemas. Jamás los he tenido con él, te lo aseguro yo he estado bien. Mejor de lo que pude haber estado jamás.

— ¡Eso es mentira! —gritó España indignado.

—Y cómo saberlo tú no estuviste.

—Pero es que...

—Sigamos viendo lo que pasa.

—Romano, te han aislado de mí desde que comenzó está guerra. No he visto ni escuchado que tomes tus propias decisiones, tal vez tengas razón y no tengas problemas, y es básicamente porque tú no escoges tu camino, mereces ser libre y equivocarte. Jure que no descansaría hasta verte libre.

—Entiendo tus intenciones pero has exagerado mucho.

—No, he trabajado buscándote tu libertad, descansare cuando seas libre, o cuando muera. Se lo jure a Dios hace tiempo.

— ¿Antes de o después de que te excomulgaran?

—Eso no tiene nada que ver.

—Vene, nunca quise que el Vaticano te hiciera sufrir. Si tan solo... voy a luchar contra el Imperio Otomano, me iré en contra de sus decisiones, para parar con esta terrible guerra.

Veneziano derramó lágrimas de felicidad al oír eso. A petición de Romano, el viaje terminó. Veneziano insistió en acompañar a Romano a donde se hospedaría. Y por insistencia de Romano, Veneziano fue enviado a su casa con un escolta, era una forma de decir que de verdad estaba preocupado por su salud.

—Se lo agradezco mucho—dijo Veneziano al bajarse del carruaje, se tambaleo un poco al bajar. El cochero, su escolta, y uno de los pajes se abalanzaron a sostenerlo—. Estoy bien. No se preocupen.

—Por favor, entre y descanse, el señor Romano nos ha pedido que lo dejáramossano y salvo en su hogar—respondió el escolta.

—Gracias, estaré bien.

Entró a su casa, camino varios pasos por el pasillo, con cada paso su visión se hacía cada vez más borrosa, y para evitar caer, inconscientemente su mano se posó en la pared como un vago intento de mantenerse en pie.

—Estoy bien—se repetía así mismo—. No es nada, solo tengo que entrar a la biblioteca y todo estará bien.

Pero antes de darse cuenta, a penas a metros de alcanzar la puerta de la biblioteca, su visión se oscureció y cayó en frente de la cocina.

* * *

¿Les gustó? Espero que sí.

Espero sus comentarios, críticas, y sugerencias en los reviews. Nos vemos en dos semanas.


	8. Traición

Hola Todos ¿cómo están? Espero que bien. Estamos iniciando la recta final de está historia.

Hetalia no me pertenece

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

Rumania quien estaba limpiando los platos escuchó un extraño sonido.

— ¿eres tú Prusia? —pero no escuchó respuesta. Esperando que no sea una infestación de ratones. Salió al pasillo, y lo primero que vio fue una mano, siguió la dirección de la muñeca conectada a ese brazo, que lo llevó a ver una cabeza castaña rojiza con un riso conocido—. Oh por Dios, Veneziano. ¿Qué tienes? Responde. ¡VENEZIANO HABLAME! ¡¿QUÉ TIENES?!

Los gritos de Rumania corrieron por toda la casa, el primero en salir de su habitación fue Austria. España jamás había visto al austriaco correr tan rápido. El aristócrata llegó a la escena y de inmediato revisó a Veneziano. Mientras lo hacía Grecia y Prusia llegaban por los pasillos.

—Rumania, llama a un doctor de urgencia.

—Enseguida.

—Grecia, ayúdame a llevarlo a la habitación.

—Prusia busca una tinaja y llénala de agua tibia.

Como si fuera un simulacro de incendio, Grecia se agachó y lentamente alzó a Veneziano en sus brazos, el cual no mostró ninguna señal de reaccionar con el movimiento; Prusia se metió a la cocina y empezó a rebuscar entre todos los cacharos de la habitación uno que podría servir, lo puso en la hornilla y lo calentó lo suficiente. Grecia depositó a Veneziano en su cama. Acto seguido, Austria empezó a deshacerse de la ropa, no quería pensar que la camisa o el abrigo le causara una asfixia. Prusia llegó después con el recipiente y un trapo. Austria estaba alzándose las mangas de su camisa, cuando el doctor entraba con Rumania a la habitación.

Toda esta conmoción fue ajena a la pequeña Liechtenstein quien estaba descansando en su habitación, y a la vez para Sacro Imperio Romano que todavía no había llegado a casa. Pero cuando lo hizo notó de inmediato un ambiente extraño, silencioso, tal vez demasiado. Se acercó a la cocina vio a Prusia esperándolo.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué todo está en silencio?

—Veneziano está enfermo.

— ¿Qué?

En seguida, Sacro Imperio Romano salió de la cocina, y se dirigió lo más rápido posible a la biblioteca, no estaba Veneziano ahí, si no lo estaba entonces de verdad que estaba enfermo. Corrío por los pasillos hacia la habitación, donde al entrar, encontró a Austria haciendo una señal para que se callará. Veneziano estaba tendido en la cama, esforzándose por respirar.

— ¿Qué dijo el médico?—preguntó Sacro Imperio.

—Agotamiento—dijo Austria, quien cambiaba la toalla húmeda de la frente de Veneziano—. Llegó un mensaje por parte de Romano, al parecer nos ayudara a buscar su libertad.

— ¿En serio?—dijo Sacro Imperio—. Se tardó unos siglos.

—Tal vez no podía hacerlo— dijo Austria regañándolo.

—No confió en él, y sé que algo trama.

—Pero en este momento necesitamos toda la ayuda posible, no podemos darnos el lujo de escoger quien se vuelve un aliado o no.

—Lo sé. Pero no voy a dejar que nos engañen otra vez. Yo voy a encargarme de todo lo que conlleve planear esta nueva batalla, y lo haré personalmente. No permitiré que Veneziano se siga consumiendo y debilitando de esa forma.

—Sabes que hablar con él o tratar de hacerlo entrar en razón es como hablarle al viento.

—Ahora si no tiene escusa. No tendrá más opción que acatar mis órdenes. Desde este momento tiene prohibido levantarse de la cama, hasta que Romano y yo planeemos la estrategia, en cuanto todo esté listo el podrá participar.

—Eso es un poco injusto.

Sacro Imperio Romano salió de la habitación sin saber que Austria había hablado antes de que Veneziano lo hiciera.

—Sé que estás despierto—dijo Austria mirando a Veneziano.

—Quisiera levantarme—dijo Veneziano entre respiros—, pero no tengo la energía para hacerlo.

—Me alegro de oírlo—respondió Austria levantando la toalla de la frente de Veneziano, y viendo como Veneziano no podía siquiera abrir los ojos; mojó de nuevo el trapo y masajeó suavemente el rostro y cuello de la nación acostada en la cama—. Te has estado esforzando demasiado, y mira las consecuencias de tus acciones.

Veneziano sonrió, — eres muy malo, babbo.

—siempre me he preguntado qué significa babbo, me lo has empezado a decir desde hace unos siglos atrás y nadie de tu gente o quien sepa tu idioma me lo quiere explicar.

—Yo se los he prohibido.

— ¿no me estarás insultando?— Austria le dio un pequeño golpe, no muy fuerte, en la frente.

—No, ni tampoco es nada malo el llamarlo así. En cuanto esta guerra termine y cuando Romano finalmente este a mi lado se lo voy a decir, es una promesa.

—La verdad no importa, ahora solo descansa.

—No puedo. Tengo que ayudar.

—Vene, ten toma esto.

Austria le puso en su boca un pequeño vaso que a simple vista contenía agua, no obstante el sabor era diferente. Veneziano se vio obligado a beber.

— ¿Qué era eso?

—agua con un par de gotas de la medicina del doctor.

—sabe horrible.

—Si hubieras descansado, esto no hubiera pasado y no tendrías que beber esto—dijo Austria sonriendo.

—Babbo, me siento extraño.

—El término correcto es adormilado. Duerme ya pequeño.

—Le dieron morfina—mencionó España, al ver que Veneziano sucumbía a un sueño profundo.

—En ese entonces la morfina era una solución milagrosa.

La escena cambio rápidamente al siguiente día, donde Austria continuaba sentado a lado de la cama de Veneziano viendolo respirar, eso de alguna forma le tranquilizaba.

— Buenos días, ¿interrumpo algo? —dijo una voz desconocida para Austria.

— ¿Romano? ¿Eres tú?

—Austria, es un placer volverlo a ver. Mi escolta me comentó lo ocurrido y vine a asegurarme que mi hermano se encuentra bien. ¿Y cómo está? —terminó mirando a su hermano dormir con un trapo en la frente.

—Agotado. El doctor ordeno reposo absoluto.

—Entiendo—Romano se acercó a la cama y acarició suavemente la mejilla de su menor—. No te preocupes Vene, Sacro Imperio y yo lo vamos a arreglar. Por cierto, ¿dónde encuentro al bastardo ese?

—Veo que sigues odiándolo—dijo Austria sonriendo—, búscalo en la biblioteca. Segunda puerta a la izquierda.

—Gracias. Cuide de mi hermano por favor.

—Esto va a ser muy interesante—dijo España sonriendo divertido.

— ¿por qué lo dices?

—Sacro Imperio y Romano no se han llevado nunca bien. Está reunión será muy divertida. Seguramente será como cuando Romano se decide llevarle la contraria a Alemania en las juntas.

—Veámoslo entonces.

Sacro Imperio estaba organizando unos cuantos papeles, escuchó que alguien entraba, la manera distinta de andar y el aura extraña le hizo sospechar que no conocía a su invitado. Alzó por unos segundos la vista y se encontró con los ojos verdes de Romano mirándolo fijamente.

—Te odio—fue lo primero que dijo Sacro Imperio después de varios minutos en completo silencio.

—Y yo a ti—respondió Romano—. Sé que estamos en una situación que no queremos pero ambos tenemos algo en común y es que queremos mucho a Veneziano. Así que por acabar con esta absurda guerra y asegurar su bienestar, trabajemos juntos.

—Oh, ahora si quiere trabajar conmigo, si lo hubiera hecho hace 400 años no lo hubieran secuestrado.

—Si cierta persona no me hubiera sugerido aceptar la ayuda de Hungría ahora no me vestiría así.

—Aclaremos de una vez, exactamente Romano que planeas hacer para ayudar. Y más vale que sea bueno.

—Vaya genio. Será algo que te emocionará. Te lo aseguro.

Romano empezó a explicar estrategias sencillas que podrían funcionar, para derrocar al Imperio Otomano, a las cuales Sacro Imperio no estaba de acuerdo. Su discusión se podía escuchar en la cocina, y Prusia reía divertido al oír los insultos que ambos se profesaban. Austria agradecía que Veneziano dormía profundamente. Pero con el pasar del día, y al oír que la discusión no pararía, decidió intervenir.

Después de unas horas Veneziano despertó, y no sintió que nadie estuviera a su lado. Se cargaba un extraño dolor de cabeza, y aguantaba las ganas de vomitar. La sensación agradable de estar flotando en una nube que lenta y pacífica avanzaba por el cielo azul se había acabado. El ruido externo le perforaba la cabeza, lentamente giró su cuerpo e intentó impulsarse para sentarse, pero no tenía la fuerza necesaria, y el movimiento aparte de que le causó unas nauseas terribles lo agotó demasiado. En esas precarias situaciones la presencia de alguien se hizo presente.

—Señor Veneziano ¿se encuentra bien?

— ¿Liechtenstein? —La pequeña se acercó y le apretó la mano—, podrías parar ese ruido infernal, por favor.

—Como ordene.

De inmediato la pequeña salió de la habitación cerrando tras de sí, para intentar bloquear el sonido que tanto molestaba a Veneziano. Se dirigió con paso firme y decido hacia la biblioteca, donde Austria intentaba parar la discusión en vano. Prusia estaba a un lado riendo, disfrutando de la situación. Liechtenstein no entendía ni el 10% de lo que ambos se estaban gritando, pero tenía que pararlos sea como sea.

—Disculpen—dijo en voz baja pero nadie le hacía caso—. Señor Sacro Imperio...

—Ahora no Liechtenstein—dijo Sacro Imperio callándola de inmediato.

—pero es que... —

—Niña, vete a jugar con tus muñecas—dijo Romano con despreció en la voz.

—Hazles caso Liechtenstein—dijo Austria y la empujo fuera de la habitación, Prusia le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y la sacó del lugar.

Hasta cuando la iban a tratar como una niña, no lo sabía. Tenía que cambiarlo quieran o no. Volvió a entrar en la habitación, vio a los dos encargados de la guerra a penas centímetros de darse un golpe, mientras sus dos hermanos mayores intentaban detenerlos. Nadie notó su presencia, tomó uno de los banquillos del lugar y se aproximó lo más posible a la mesa.

—Maldito Bastardo, si tan solo me escucharas—dijo Sacro Imperio

—Si no lo hice desde un inicio ¿crees que lo voy hacer ahora? —respondió Romano.

—Y si se callan de una vez y empiezan a trabajar como deben.

Ambas naciones regresaron a ver, y se toparon con los ojos verdes de la niña sobre la mesa.

— ¿Qué no te dije que te fueras Liechtenstein?

— ¿Y usted no dijo que iba a planear una estrategia para derrotar a ese Imperio?

—Sí, y eso hacemos.

—Si eso es planear una estrategia yo preparo venenos en mi habitación.

—Vaya lengüita de la niña ¿no? —comentó Romano al ver que Sacro Imperio se había quedado mudo al oír la respuesta.

—Liechtenstein será mejor que te vayas ¡Ahora!

—No.

— ¿Qué?

—Si me voy ustedes no harán absolutamente nada, y seguirán discutiendo por tonterías.

—No son tonterías, pequeña. Aquí organizamos una guerra.

—Saber quién tenía la $%& razón hace 400 años no es planear la estrategia.

—Ese lenguaje, jovencita—dijo Prusia indignado.

—Lo siento Bruder, pero no se supone que son naciones grandes y poderosas, compórtense como tal; y eso no ocurrirá, al menos estos dos se comportan como una banda de niños malcriados.

—No te permito Liechtenstein que te comportes de esa manera—amenazó Sacro Imperio.

—Pues estoy aprendiendo de usted, Herr Sacro Imperio.

—Pequeña malcriada.

Sacro Imperio alzó su brazo, con las oscuras intenciones de dar un golpe en la mejilla de la niña. Liechtenstein cerró los ojos, esperando la bofetada.

—Si te atreves dar ese golpe Sacro Imperio no respondo de mí.

La voz débil y esforzada, pero a la vez tétrica con autoridad de Veneziano se oyó en la puerta. Sacro Imperio paró su brazo a medio aire asombrado. Austria al verlo corrió a sujetarlo, su apariencia mostraba a alguien débil que se sostenía en pie por milagro de Dios.

—Veneziano deberías estar en la cama.

— ¿Esperas que descanse con el estruendo que ustedes dos están haciendo?

—Ese estruendo es culpa de...

—Ni siquiera te atrevas a echar la culpa a Liechtenstein, yo le pedí que os pidiera que se callaran.

—Enviar una niña no fue la mejor decisión, fratello.

—Pues esa niña vale más que ustedes dos juntos. Han perdido toda la mañana discutiendo y ella ha cumplido mi orden en apenas minutos.

—No pensarás que...

—Pienso lo que se me da la gana, sino la escuchan y se callan, y empiezan a trabajar en serio es mejor que se larguen y me dejen planear las cosas a mí.

Ambas naciones enmudecieron con la reprimenda no tenían forma de responder. Al igual que España.

—¡Oh por el amor de Dios!

— ¡España! Recuerda el segundo mandamiento.

—Lo lamento, pero es que jamás en la vida había visto que Veneziano le dijera a Sacro Imperio y mucho menos a Romano que no valen nada.

—Siempre hay una primera vez para algo.

—Mañana empezamos, hoy ya se perdió. Babbo llévame a la habitación, por favor—continúo Veneziano llegando a su límite.

—En seguida.

—Liechtenstein, ven cariño.

—Como diga, Herr Veneziano—la niña bajó de la mesa, y les regresó a ver con suficiencia, a ambos.

Prusia los miró divertido y salió de la biblioteca, dejándolos solo con el orgullo por los suelos.

—Sigo sin entender lo que acaba de pasar—dijo España confundido realmente.

—Veneziano mostró una autoridad que no tiene en tú mundo.

España iba a responder algo cuando vio que Romano sonreía para sí, Sacro Imperio en cambio carraspeaba los dientes, tensaba sus brazos, cerraba las manos formando puños. Pero al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Romano no lo podía soportar.

— ¡Borra esa maldita sonrisa de tu asquerosa cara! —dijo Sacro Imperio tirando todos los papeles de la mesa al piso.

— ¿Quién lo diría?

— ¿Qué dices?

—Oh nada... —dijo Romano paseándose alrededor de Sacro Imperio Romano—. Solo que tú, El Gran Sacro Imperio Romano, reciba órdenes de una pequeña República cuya ciudad está rodeada de aguas inmundas.

—Veneziano no me ha dado ninguna orden. Ambos colaboramos en esto.

—Sí se nota, a la perfección. ¿Le tienes miedo acaso?

— ¿miedo de Veneziano? Por supuesto que no.

—Claro, sería ilógico que un imperio como tú, le tuviera miedo. Después de todo llevas el nombre de un Imperio maravilloso que te ha precedido, y el cual yo comparto el honorable nombre. Vaya torpeza la mía; pero sigo sin entender qué te hace arrástrate a sus pies.

—Yo no me arrastró a sus pies.

— ¿Estás seguro?

— ¿pero qué está haciendo Romano? Normalmente el no fastidia a la gente así.

—Por enésima vez, no es tú Romano. Veamos cómo está el jefe de estos aliados ¿te parece?

Veneziano se encontraba recostado de nuevo, y a su lado Liechtenstein lo estaba acompañando en silencio. Se encontraba bastante debilitado, y la pequeña niña no entendía los motivos.

—Herr Veneziano.

— ¿mmm?

—Cuándo se acabe la guerra ¿qué va hacer?

—Volveré a pintar—respondió él entre respiros forzosos—, sí creo que haré eso. O tal vez me dedique a navegar por algunos años.

— ¿y quién de todos nosotros lo va a acompañar?

—No lo sé. Tal vez este solo un tiempo.

— ¿podría acompañarlo?

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar piccola?—

—Quiero casarme con usted. Le prometo aprender muchas cosas. Comenzaré aprendiendo a ser una buena nación y administrar bien los recursos, y antes de que se dé cuenta seré una nación rica y...

Veneziano sonrió por escuchar el inocente deseo de la pequeña; él había perdido su inocencia e infancia hacia tanto tiempo atrás y a pesar de que estaba haciendo lo incorrecto, la había inculcado esa pequeña chispa, en otras palabras la protegía demasiado y eso no era bueno.

— No lo sé, bambina.

—Ya hablé con el señor Austria él dijo que siempre y cuando usted estuviera de acuerdo me daría el permiso. Y sé que no tengo mucho pero quiero ayudarlo. Estar con usted sería mi más grande deseo, y servirlo mi felicidad.

—Hagamos algo, toma parte de la guerra, ganémosla juntos; estoy seguro que aprenderás todo lo que puedas. Y cuando seas una nación grande y fuerte, cuando te vuelvas más bonita de lo que ya eres, me casaré contigo.

— ¿de verdad? ¿Es una promesa?

— si.

Liechtenstein sonrió, le dio un besito en la mejilla y salió, corrió hacia la cocina. Vio a Prusia y a Austria empezar a servir la cena. Rumania y Grecia se habían sentado y sonrieron al ver a la pequeña entrar. La casa era vieja y las paredes tenían oídos, que la pequeña se enfrentara así a Sacro Imperio Romano era una proeza.

— ¡Bruder!

— ¿Si Liechtenstein? —respondieron Austria y Prusia a la vez sin mirarla siquiera.

—El señor Veneziano dijo que sí.

— ¿Sí de qué?

—Me dijo que sí se casará conmigo.

Prusia rompió el plato que tenía en las manos, lo hizo por la mitad. Austria tiró las cosas que llevaba en las manos. Grecia escupió el vaso de vino que estaba bebiendo, echándole todo el líquido a la cara a Rumania, que del susto se hizo para atrás, cayendo de espalda.

—Pero tengo que crecer, Bruder. Quiero que me enseñes a pelear. Mañana.

— Y así será—dijo Sacro Imperio entrando de muy mal humor a la cocina.

Sacro Imperio se arrepentía a millares de haber encontrado a la pequeña Liechtenstein y mucho más haberla llevado consigo a su casa. No pudo negarse en enseñarle a Liechtenstein a pelear con la finalidad para prepararla para que empezara a luchar en la guerra, a pesar de las peticiones de Austria y Prusia, la mandó al batallón médico por el momento, después vería si le asignaba algún batallón y entrara en batalla.

—No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo ni viendo.

—Pero sí lo estás viendo. Él le dijo que sí, y se oía sincero.

—Pero es que Veneziano estaba enamorado de...

—Eso no pasó en este mundo—De pronto el _Ángel_ se golpeó en la cabeza y exclamó—. Lo olvide, aquí pasaba algo importante.

España volvió a ver la habitación de Veneziano. Romano estaba a su lado en el borde de la cama. Romano le estaba ayudando a tomar el agua con la medicina para que pudiera descansar.

—Lamento haberte exaltado, fratello—dijo Romano en cuanto Veneziano terminó de beber.

—no te disculpes, Romano. Estoy acostumbrado a no oír discusiones.

—Sacro Imperio y yo no nos llevamos bien, créeme que lo intentamos. Pero te prometo que lo haremos mejor de mañana en adelante. Ya nos arreglamos.

—Me alegra mucho.

—Descansa Fratello—dijo Romano mientras le hacía una caricia en la cabeza—. Deja todo en mis manos.

Como nunca Romano y Sacro Imperio empezaron a trabajar juntos, sin discusión ni pleitos. Después de dos meses, Veneziano finalmente pudo levantarse de la cama, aunque Austria insistiera en que descansara, él se unió a los preparativos y las batallas.

—Wow, eso es un milagro.

—Podrías considerarlo así.

—Pero me supongo que no funciona, porque Romano sigue con influencia del Imperio Otomano, en la actualidad de este mundo.

—Te equivocas.

— ¿eh?

El Imperio Otomano se estaba rompiendo, Ucrania lo había abandonado y empezó a pelear por su cuenta, pidió ayuda a Rusia, quien a pesar de la desconfianza de sus vecinos la ayudo con mucho cariño. Lo peor, para el Imperio, fue haber perdido a Egipto, el cual simplemente se alió en su contra y empezó a disputarse sus territorios junto con las otras naciones del norte de África, incluso Grecia lo ayudo gustoso a independizarse. Hungría fue la última en salirse del control del Imperio, Rumania, Prusia y Austria estuvieron gustosos de verla libre pero no de tenerla cerca. Los tres estaban muy resentidos con ella.

Romano y Veneziano finalmente le habían ganado al ahora República de Turquía. Aunque en realidad no había sido tan sencillo como parecía; la guerra no terminó de inmediato, bastaron 30 años para que los ahora llamados turcos perdieran la guerra, 20 años más para que los turcos aficionados al ex Imperio salieran del territorio de la península italiana, y se necesitaron 20 años más para que los italianos del sur dejaran las revueltas contra los italianos del norte y viceversa, pasados esos años faltaron 30 años más para que finalmente se instaurara un gobierno de unificación después de pequeñas guerras civiles.

España vio todo eso en una sentada. Pero entendía el sufrimiento que estaban pasando. Lo había vivido en carne propia, solo que las circunstancias no eran exactamente las mismas. El _Ángel_ mantuvo silencio durante todo el tiempo en el que las imágenes de la guerra duraban.

Finalmente después poco más de 100 años, la unificación italiana estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Romano y Veneziano finalmente habían vuelto a vivir juntos. Austria recupero su casa, o al menos un poco de paz, porque Prusia seguía viviendo ahí, junto con Liechtenstein.

El Vaticano estaba feliz de que finalmente se hiciera la paz en el continente. Pidió una audiencia con ambos hermanos Italia para arreglar ciertas diferencias.

—Oh me alegra de verlos a ambos de nuevo juntos.

— ¿en serio? —dijo Veneziano dudando y girando los ojos.

—Su excelencia es un placer volverlo a ver, espero disculpe acciones pasadas.

—Claro que sí, que Dios perdone todo lo pasado.

—Y que Alá lo escuche.

—Con todo respeto Romano, quisiera recuperar mis territorios—dijo la Santa Sede, enlazando su brazo con Romano, como si todo hubiera sido un simple malentendido y volvían a ser los mejores amigos; empezaron a entrar en la que hasta hace unos siglos atrás era la capilla sixtina.

—Eso lo hablaremos próximamente. —respondió Romano, pero paró al instante al ver que Veneziano no avanzaba con ellos—. ¿Fratello?

—Lo lamento Romano, pero Vaticano me tiene prohibido entrar a la casa de Dios.

—Eso es justamente lo que queremos hablar, ¿verdad Vaticano?

—Sí, de eso precisamente. Entra y hablemos.

—Qué hipócrita—Pensó Veneziano

—Qué hipócrita—dijo el _Ángel_.

—Pero es la representación de Dios en el mundo, el...

—La historia nos hace olvidar muchas cosas, mi querido España, siempre oculto en beneficio de los ganadores.

España ya no respondió ni comentó más.

Días después se firmó el contrato para ambas partes, redactado por una nación neutral. Bueno ni tan neutral, el Vaticano a pedido de Romano había escrito este acuerdo de unificación de toda la península con la condición de que le devolvieran su antiguo estatus. Romano mencionó que eso se arreglaría con el tiempo y que lo hablarían más adelante. Un paso a la vez fue lo que le dijo. El Vaticano no estaba de acuerdo pero redacto el documento con todos los puntos que Romano le pidió que incluyera.

Después de siglos de ausencia, finalmente Francia, libre del control del Vaticano, y dedicado a defender los territorios del nuevo continente de las garras de China expresó su felicidad por el logro de su hermanito, dándole un fuerte abrazo y ofreciéndole un lugar en uno de sus museos para exponer su arte abandonado en una bodega. Feliciano aceptó dichoso dicho acuerdo.

—Tanto en mi mundo como en este, Veneziano perdió la soberanía de sus pinturas. Eso no me lo esperaba.

—Es verdad, pero él no se imaginaba que terminaría así. Pero a pesar de todo, Francia siempre ha querido a Venziano tanto en este como en tú mundo.

—No lo niego. Francia adora a su adorado petit frere.

—Veamos la fiesta.

La fiesta de celebración estaba concurrida, todas las naciones estaban presentes, y aunque un poco resentidas entre ellas disfrutaban de un momento de paz el cual esperaban que fuera eterno. Veneziano como buen anfitrión no dejaba que nadie se aburriera. La decoración, la comida, la música todo estaba perfecto.

— Wow, esto es más exuberante que la unificación italiana real.

—Supongo— contesto el _Ángel_ —. Dime que ves aquí.

—Primero—dijo España alzando su dedo índice—. Liechtenstein está más linda y más alta.

El _Ángel_ se sorprendió que fuera la primera cosa que él viera. Luego lo confirmó con sus propios ojos y si la pequeña niña había desaparecido para dar paso a una jovencita muy hermosa. Con el cabello mucho más largo totalemente suelto, decorado con flores, perdiéndose así las dos pequeñas trencitas, y el hermoso vestido rosa sencillo había sido reemplazado por un vestido amplio en la falda pero apretado en el pecho, luciendo su hermosa figura. Ahora la veían conversando muy amenamente con Suiza, y varios soldados que la rodeaban como ratones al queso.

—Que linda se ve.

—Yo me preguntó cuándo creció tan rápido.

—Pausemos esto y veámoslo, yo también tengo curiosidad—dijo el _Ángel_ divertido.

El _Ángel_ los transporto hace unos 50 años atrás. Prusia estaba con una terrible resaca en la cocina y Austria lo estaba regañando. Veneziano estaba sentado en la mesa disfrutando de un té mañanero junto con Rumania que no apartaba la vista de su libro. Ni Grecia ni Sacro Imperio despertaban aún.

— ¡Bruder! —dijo la voz de Liechtenstein fuera de la puerta.

— ¿qué ocurre Liechtenstein? —respondió Austria malhumorado.

—Creo que tengo que renovar mi guardarropa.

— ¿y eso por qué? —preguntó Prusia parándose molesto con Austria y dispuesto a iniciar una pelea con él.

—Pues, creo que he crecido un poco.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntaron ambos regresando a ver a la puerta.

Liechtenstein entró a la cocina, con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo. A pesar de que había crecido en altura aún tenía relativamente baja estatura, pero las curvas de su cuerpo le habían dado una buena apariencia. Sus vestidos ya no le quedaban por obvias razones. Los cuatro hombres presentes se sonrojaron. Veneziano se paró y salió de la habitación. Liechtenstein estaba avergonzada por mostrarse así, pero no tenía nada que usar.

—Debe haber algo que te quede—dijo Austria empezando a sacarse el abrigo para cubrirla.

—No te preocupes Babbo—habló Veneziano entrando de nuevo—. Ya me adelante a eso.

Veneziano le extendió un paquete a Liechtenstein. Con la ayuda de Rumania extendieron el hermoso vestido. Ella lo tomó de inmediato, y se fue a cambiar, para cuando regresó Sacro Imperio y Grecia ya habían despertado.

— ¡Mein gott! —exclamó Sacro imperio, tirando su taza de café al suelo.

Grecia silbó complacido por la vista, pero paró de inmediato, Veneziano le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa.

—Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo que Grecia.

—Si no fuera un _Ángel_ también lo hubiera hecho. Volvamos a donde estábamos,— el _Ángel_ y España regresaron a la fiesta—. Ahora en qué nos habíamos quedado; te pedí que observaras ¿qué más has notado?

—Ah sí, la segunda cosa: Austria y Hungría se están viendo feo, pero bien feo.

—Y cómo no hacerlo, ella inició está guerra.

—Pero Austria ama a Hungría. Se casó con ella.

—En tu mundo, y si recuerdo bien se divorciaron después. En este mundo, ese amor fue reemplazado por rencor y me atrevo a pensar que se odian a muerte.

—Tiene su lógica, y no les reprocho. Ahora la tercera cosa—dijo España retomando la conversación anterior— Veo los grupos que no vi en la junta: Rusia está con los bálticos y sorprendentemente se están llevando bien, Suiza está conversando con Liechtenstein y Prusia esta con Francia, de eso no hay nada diferente, Romano esta con Veneziano pero...

— ¿pero?

—Hay algo en Romano que no me gusta.

— ¿nos acercamos?

España se acercó junto con el _Ángel_. Romano estaba conversando muy amenamente con Sacro Imperio Romano y Veneziano. Sin embargo Romano estaba sonriendo de una manera que España sabía que lo hacía únicamente cuando de alguna u otra forma se hubiera salido con la suya. Noto también que Veneziano o no se encontraba bien o había bebido demasiado. Después de unos minutos Sacro Imperio se retiró para evitar que Austria matara a Hungría. Y bueno ambos estaban ensalzados en un muy ameno, y expresivo dialogo, demasiado amistoso que a la distancia se pudo haber mal interpretado y se hubiera creído que se estaban insultando el uno al otro.

—Fratello—habló Romano de golpe—, he notado que te encuentras un poco indispuesto.

—No es nada. Solo un pequeño dolor de cabeza, nada serio.

—Tal vez debas recostarte, porque no vamos al estudio y te sientas un rato. Y luego regresamos a la celebración.

—De acuerdo.

—Me parece que es mejor seguirlos.

—De acuerdo pero desde ya te digo esto no me gusta nada.

—Ni a mí.

Entraron a un estudio, amplió y con muy buena iluminación. Veneziano se recostó en un diván. Romano se dirigió a una pequeña mesa con bebidas y licores, y vasos de vidrio. Tomo uno de ellos y lo llenó con agua, y puso un cubo de hielo. De inmediato se lo pasó a su hermano menor.

—Toma, te hará bien.

—Grazie fratello.

—No quiero pensar que recaigas como hace un siglo. Te he dado tu medicina muy diligentemente.

—Lo sé, fratello, sin ti hubiera estado aún postrado en la cama.

—Algo no está bien—dijo España

—Tienes razón. España... —dijo el _Ángel_ nervioso y soltando un suspiro empezó a explicar—. A esta noche se le conoce como la doble traición.

— ¿Otra traición? No es posible. ¿De quién contra quién?—preguntó España empezando a desesperarse.

Pasaron unos minutos y Romano salió al balcón, para disfrutar de la luz de la luna llena. Veneziano salió a los pocos minutos tras él. Romano le regresó a ver con el rabillo de su ojo derecho y sonrió.

— ¿Qué vamos hacer de ahora en adelante?

—Tenemos mucho que hacer, fratello. Restaurar muchas cosas—Veneziano empezó a mirar de manera desenfocada, así que se sostuvo del barandal, Romano al notarlo lo llevo a dentro de nuevo—. Estoy bien,—volvió a repetir más para sí mismo que para Romano.

—Quisiera que me dejaras eso a mí, para que tú puedas descansar, ya has entregado más de lo que se puede.

—Necesitaras ayuda Fratello, no pienso dejarte solo en esto. Hay mucho por hacer aún.

— ¿qué paso con eso de descansaré cuando tú seas libre?

—Podrá esperar.

Romano suspiro e hizo un gesto sencillo. Se apartó un poco de su hermano, y abrió los brazos esperando por un abrazo, Veneziano sonrió complacido, era muy raro que Romano demostrara su afecto; cuando niño era muy huraño y ahora a pesar de haberse vuelto reservado en muchas cosas le costaba más demostrar sus sentimientos abiertamente. A pesar de que su visión continuaba nublándose y distorsionándose, Veneziano, decidió acercarse a su hermano mayor sonriente.

— ¡VENEZIANO ESPERA!—Gritó España adelantándose a detenerlos.

Todo pasó en cámara lenta, en cuanto Veneziano devolvió el abrazo a su hermano, sintió un dolor punzante y agudo en su pecho, su garganta se llenó de un líquido espeso, el cual se desbordó por su boca, dejándole un sabor metálico.

— ¡NO!— España corrió mas los atravesó. Lamentablemente no podía hacer nada.

* * *

¿Les gustó? Espero que sí.

Quisiera oir si se esperaban este tipo de desenlace. Jejejeje soy muy cruel (inserte risa malvada aquí). Un comentario, sugerencia o crítica será siempre bienvenido.

Nos vemos en dos semanas.


	9. Duelo

Hola todos ¿cómo están? Espero que bien. Les traigo uno de los últimos capítulos, que empieza inmediatamente donde nos quedamos. Ya llegamos a la recta final. Horus100, espero que lo estes disfrutando.

Hetalia no me pertenece.

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

—Shhh. Calma, calma, fratellino tienes que descansar, lo prometiste así. Recuerdo perfectamente que dijiste "Tu libertad o la muerte"—dijo Romano sonriendo y hundió cada vez más el cuchillo—Y yo me puse a pensar que tal vez no era suficiente, te conozco demasiado y entendí que no escogerías solamente una así de fácil, luego me llegó la inspiración ¿por qué no las dos?

Veneziano no podía moverse, y apenas podía respirar. De alguna forma su conexión con su gente se estaba perdiendo, y no sabía cuál era el motivo, mentalmente rezaba a su Dios recientemente recuperado que lo ayudara.

—Oh adorado fratellino—continúo Romano sonriendo—. Para que lo sepas, para que no estés esparciendo rumores tontos, apuñalarte así de esta manera es una decisión mía exclusivamente, nadie me dijo que debía. Sabes que te quiero y por eso fui misericordioso, el veneno que te he estado administrando se ha demorado más de la cuenta y no puedo esperar más, y por lo tanto tú tampoco, verte sufrir me ha hecho sentir terrible.

La sangre de Veneziano se impregnaba en el traje blanco de Romano, y de la boca de Veneziano seguía desbordándose hilos carmesí de sangre. Veneziano quería hablar pero su sangre atrapada y subiendo por su garganta le impedía hacerlo.

—Aunque si te soy sincero, no me arrepiento, oh no, mi desgracia comienza contigo. Nuestro abuelo te prefirió a ti, y bueno ambos sabemos que el Imperio Otomano, me capturó únicamente para llevarte la contraria, y arruinarte financieramente, irónico que ahora me apodere de todos tus territorios y sea yo quien le haga perder su dinero.

Romano confesó todo su odio y resentimiento hacia su hermano, terminado su monologo de villano, lo soltó para que se desangrara. Veneziano cayó y se arrastró por el suelo, intentando en vano salvarse, huir, pedir auxilio. Avanzó cual serpiente, o más bien dicho gusano, dejando un rastro rojo detrás de él. No había avanzado mucho cuando se encontró con dos botas, negras, bastante conocidas.

—Sacro Imperio Romano—dijo Veneziando escupiendo sangre a su paso—. Ayúdame, per favore.

Veneziano alzó su mano, la nación rubia lo miró seriamente, tomó de su mano. Veneziano sonrió pero de la nada vio el cañón oscuro de la pistola de su amigo apuntándole a la mitad de la frente. Su sonrisa desapareció y sus ojos lo miraron con miedo y tristeza. Mas Sacro Imperio tenía una mirada inexpresiva, como si lo hubieron extraído las emociones de la nada.

—Lo lamento, y tú sabes porque.

Veneziano solo cerró sus ojos y lo único que escuchó fue un ruido sordo, a la distancia. La oscuridad lo rodeó de la nada y por algún motivo sintió una paz que no recordaba que existiera.

—Esto no es posible—dijo España asombrado—, ¿Qué es lo que has hecho Romano? —gritó hacia la imagen de Romano sin recibir respuesta, las lágrimas le bajaban por sus mejillas.

—Si muchos se hacen esa pregunta.

— ¿qué quieres decir?

El _Ángel_ lo llevó al pasillo minutos antes de la muerte de Veneziano, se oían las voces de los dos hermanos dentro de la habitación. España vio por la rendija de la puerta semiabierta, Sacro Imperio hacía lo mismo parado a su derecha. En cuanto Venziano fue apuñalado el rubio alzó la mirada al cielo, suspiró profundo y se adentró en la habitación en silencio.A los pocos segundos Liechtenstein venía con su lindo vestido y con una bandeja de comida suficiente para ambos Italia. Paró de golpe al ver la capa de Sacro Imperio desaparecer por la puerta. Lentamente, queriendo sorprenderlos, se acercó despacio a lo que sus tacones le permitían. Se acercó lentamente, espío por la puerta y vio el disparo.

El _Ángel_ finalmente unió las dos escenas.

Al instante en que el cuerpo de Veneziano cayó inerte, Sacro Imperio Romano se arrodilló a su lado, sus manos se fueron a coger el cadáver pero se detuvo tal vez por dolor, asco, miedo, arrepentimiento, nadie lo podría saber; al mismo tiempo el ruido de alguien tirando una bandeja lo llamó a la realidad. En la puerta Liechtenstein quien había visto todo, mostraba su rostro trasfigurado por el horror. Hecho a correr de inmediato. Romano no se esperaba esa intromisión.

— ¡Mátala!— gritó Romano.

Sacro Imperio no hizo nada solo miró al cuerpo inmóvil de Veneziano, y se quedó ahí.

— ¡Bruder! ¡Alguien! ¡AYUDA! —Francia, salió a su encuentro un poco extrañado al oírla gritar de esa forma

—Madmoiselle Liechtenstein ¿qué le pasa?

— ¡Herr Francia! Es Veneziano, Sacro Imperio... disparo... Romano... sangre.

Francia no espero y se dirigió por el pasillo a ver lo que pasaba en realidad. En el camino llamó a varios guardias y sacó su propia arma por si acaso.

Romano salió por una puerta aledaña. Sus hombres ya debieron haber cumplido su misión de atacar Venecia y destruirla, total una pequeña República que se hundía varios centímetros al año no era de importancia para sus planes. Los guardias llegaron con Francia a la cabeza.

España vio la expresión del rostro de Francia, el horror al ver a su pequeño hermano desangrado en el piso con Sacro Imperio arrodillado a su lado. Una sola lágrima le cayó por la mejilla cuando dio la orden.

— ¡Arréstenlo! Será acusado de Traición.

Sacro Imperio no opuso resistencia, el mismo se levantó y puso sus manos detrás de la espalda. Los guardias atónitos tardaron en reaccionar y ponerle las esposas a quien hasta hace segundos era considerado un héroe, mientras los dirigían hacia la prisión Sacro Imperio no dijo ni una sola palabra y mucho menos dejó de ver el cuerpo de Veneziano. El alboroto trajo a todos los invitados del baile al estudio. Cuando Austria vio a Veneziano se abalanzó hacia él intentando en vano despertarlo

—Díganles a mis hombres, que protejan a todo ciudadano Veneciano que busque ayuda—dijo Austria entre sollozos.

Los guardias obedecieron de inmediato.

— ¿por qué? — dijo España de la nada mientras imágenes de horror y destrucción pasaban frente a sus ojos.

—Romano ya lo explicó.

—No, Romano ama a su hermano menor, aunque no lo demuestre lo adora con todo su corazón; no pudo simplemente...

—Tú no estuviste, no había nadie que le dijera que fuera paciente y no se descontrolara con las ocurrencias de su hermano, no hubo nadie que lo consolara cuando se frustraba cuando nada le salía bien, no había alguien que lo escuchara. Y como ese alguien no nació, el Imperio Otomano alimentó el rencor y odio, ya presente—dijo el _Ángel_ dándole de palmaditas en la espalda —. No obstante quien más sufre aquí no es precisamente Romano.

—Liechtenstein...

—No.

España vio el amanecer en el estudio y Austria sujetaba el cuerpo de Veneziano como si se hubiera quedado dormido en sus brazos, Prusia llegó por detrás, lentamente.

— Austria...—Habló Prusia suavemente.

—Shhh. Lo vas a despertar—dijo el callándolo de inmediato.

— Austria, él ya no va a poder despertar jamás.

—No sé de qué hablas— respondió susurrando—. Veneziano prometió que descansaría, y lo está haciendo.

—Austria, él debe descansar en un lugar adecuado. —Dijo Prusia sin saber más que hacer, se veía claramente que su hermano menor no estaba bien—. El suelo no es un lugar bueno para que alguien repose.

Austria solo le alzó la ojos estaban llenas de lágrimas, España jamás lo había visto así, el corazón se le encogió a gran medida. A pesar de que tenían historia, jamás lo había visto así de indefenso.

— ¿quieres eso? —Y sin dejarle oportunidad de responder, continúo Prusia—, y para eso debes dejar que ellos se lo lleven.

Austria regresó a ver y frente a él estaban unos cuantos soldados italianos detrás con una camilla, y uno de ellos llevaba una bandera, para cubrir el cadáver.

—No.

—Austria.

—Donde lo quieren acostar es muy oscuro, a él nunca le gustó la oscuridad, ¿recuerdas? Solía dormir con una vela encendida.

—Si lo sé, pero Austria debes dejar que él se pueda ir tranquilo, por favor.

Austria iba a responder, cuando uno de los soldados entendiendo el problema, se acercó en silencio e hizo un pequeño ruido para que lo notaran, al interrumpir, Austria abrazó más fuerte el cuerpo desangrado de Veneziano, temiendo por que los hombres enfrente usaran la fuerza para arrancarlo de sus brazos.

—Signore Austria, el Signore Veneziano se lo iba a decir después de la fiesta, pero en vista de las circunstancias...—respiró profundamente y regresó a ver a sus compañeros quienes asintieron—,el termino Babbo significa papá.

Austria estallo en llanto. España intentó consolarlo, abrazarlo pero todo era inútil, en cuanto acercaba sus brazos, estos atravesaban a Austria quien temblaba desconsoladamente. Prusia lentamente retiró el cuerpo de los brazos de su hermano, quien forcejeo ligeramente para retenerlo por más tiempo; con delicadeza se lo dio a los jóvenes quienes prepararon el cuerpo para enterrarlo con todos los honores en la catedral de San Marcos, Prusia se quedó con su hermano hasta que se quedó sin voz.

—Esta parte siempre me conmueve—dijo el _Ángel_.

—Jamás en mi vida he visto a llorar a Austria así. Ni tampoco a Prusia abrazarlo de esa manera.

España estaba desconcertado, se limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas, en seguida el _Ángel_ hizo que pasará otro escenario. La imagen de Liechtenstein en un pasillo oscuro, viendo una celda. Francia había decido interrogarlo el mismo. Así que esperaba pacientemente su turno.

— ¿Dónde estamos?

—En la prisión, Sacro Imperio Romano va ser interrogado por Francia.

— ¿qué hace Liechtenstein?

—Espera una explicación.

La imagen de Francia, sentado frente a Sacro Imperio en la celda a media luz fue como ver una película policiaca.

—Te conozco lo suficientemente bien para saber que no serías capaz de esto. ¿Dime qué pasaba por tu cabeza cuando decidiste hacerlo?

Sacro Imperio no respondió.

—Sacro Imperio Romano, te estoy hablando. Si quieres salir de esto con bien vas a tener que responder. —El silencio era terrible—. Sacro Imperio responde sino hablas pareces más culpable de lo que ya eres. —Desesperado golpeó la pared con un puño— ¡SACRO IMPERIO!

—No había opción. —fue lo que respondió, sin alzar a ver—. Veneziano se lo buscó, no había más alternativa.

—Esa no es una razón—dijo Francia harto.

Francia salió del lugar echando pestes y maldiciones. Liechtenstein se acercó a los barrotes, miró a su hermano mayor, daba un aire patético.

— ¿Por qué?—preguntó la pequeña nación.

—Lo hice por su bien.

— ¿matándolo? Creo que no escogió bien su método.

—Lo entenderás algún día, pequeñita.

—No se atreva a llamarme así—dijo ella molesta—. Olvídese de que lo considere mi hermano, jamás lo voy a perdonar, ni a usted, ni a Romano.

—Lo sé, pero no te preocupes será la última vez que veas mi cara.

Sacro Imperio Romano, sacó una pistola de su abrigó, una muy chiquita que no se molestaron en quitarle.

—Oh por Dios.

—Así es—dijo el _Ángel_

— ¡HERR FRANCIA! —gritó Liechtenstein, demasiado tarde.

El sonido del disparó opacó sus gritos, por segunda vez regresó a ver horrorizada, y vio toda la sangre que cubría la pared. Sacro Imperio Romano se disparó en la frente, matándose, su cabeza quedó colgada hacia atrás con los ojos desenfocados mirando al techo, un hilo de sangre le bajaba por el puente de su nariz cayendo por su lacrimal, dándole la apariencia de que lloraba sangre. Para cuando Francia llegó, ya no había nada que hacer. Liechtenstein le dio un fuerte abrazo, necesitaba de alguien, que fuera externo y que le diera fuerza.

—Esto me recuerda a algo.

— ¿a qué?

—Cuando Veneziano regresó de viajar con su abuelo, él le comentó a Francia, y él me dijo a mí, que cuando el abuelo estaba a punto de morir, su mejor amigo hizo el favor de terminar su sufrimiento.

—No sabía que el Imperio Romano tuviera un mejor amigo. ¿Quién era?

—Germania.

—oh, es verdad.

—Poco después nos llegó una noticia o rumor, mejor dicho, decía que Germania no soportó la culpa y se quitó la vida.

—Wow, dices que aquí paso algo así.

—Espero que sí. Quiero creer que así fue.

El _Ángel_ cambió de escena, mostró la casa de Austria con un aura de tristeza y silencio sepulcral. Un carruaje se paró frente a la puerta, Liechtenstein bajó de el sin esperar el paje que la ayudara. Aún con su vestido de fiesta entró en la casa y se encerró en su habitación. Prusia escuchó el alboroto y dejó a Austria unos minutos para ver qué pasaba. Francia entraba despacio a la casa. Con una mirada de seriedad que Prusia no había visto, al menos no en este mundo.

—Mon ami, necesito hablar contigo.

— ¿tiene que ser ahora? —Francia asintió—. De acuerdo, pero que sea lo más breve posible no puedo dejar a Austria solo mucho tiempo.

— ¿Tan mal está? —Prusia asintió—seré lo más conciso posible.

—Recuerdo esto, pero con alguien muy diferente.

—No era con alguien diferente, era una situación diferente.

—No, es con alguien diferente. Prusia pudo superarlo, Veneziano no.

Estaban en la biblioteca, Francia parado cerca a la puerta. Prusia negándose a sentarse permaneció parado frente a él.

—Mon ami, intenté interrogar a Sacro Imperio.

— ¿confesó? Estoy seguro que todo fue idea de Romano, Sacro Imperio no sería...

—Prusia, él no me confesó nada. Él prefirió el silencio—Interrumpió Francia.

— ¿el silencio?

—Se selló los labios con una bala e hilos de sangre.

—No puede ser. Él se... —

Prusia se tambaleó y estuvo a punto de desmayarse. Francia lo agarró por los brazos y de inmediato lo sentó en el primer sillón.

— ¿por qué? —dijo una tenue voz que parecía no fuera del Prusia que España conocía.

—No lo sé.

—Entiendo, ahora estoy en un predicamento.

— ¿cuál es mon ami?

—Si yo consuelo a Austria y a Liechtenstein. ¿Quién me consuela a mí?

Francia abrazó a Prusia por un minuto exacto. Solo un minuto, en donde Prusia derramó lágrimas silenciosas. Terminado ese tiempo, se separó de Francia y se encaminó de nuevo hacia al pasillo.

— ¿te quedarás a cenar?

—este...

—Prepararé algo delicioso, para ver si animó a Austria.

—me encantaría.

—Bien, ponte cómodo, estás en tu casa.

—gracias.

Francia siguió a Prusia por el pasillo, pasó por las habitaciones una de ellas estaba abierta, de inmediato llamó la atención de Francia; una habitación sin lujos excesivos, una cama relativamente sencilla con frazadas gruesas, una mesa de noche, y una cómoda con un espejo simple. Adivinó de quien era de inmediato aunque había un intruso sobre la cama. Austria dormía, se sentó a su lado, y miró hacia el techo, descubrió varios trazos, pequeñas flores o uno que otro dibujo aislado de estrellas. Seguramente pintadas por Veneziano en sus noches de insomnio para distraerse y dar soluciones a su cansada mente.

España vio como Francia terminó dormido a lado de Austria, por primera vez en la vida, juntos, sin pelear, sin ninguna perversión de por medio, durmieron en la misma cama, al menos hasta la cena.

—Nunca los había visto así. A ninguno de ellos.

—Sí, pero si esto te parece duro. No tienes idea de cómo fue el funeral.

— ¿Tengo que verlo?

El _Ángel_ no lo escuchó y le mostró directamente la escena. Venecia estaba reducida a escombros, pocos edificios sobrevivieron a la masacre, a la vez que pocos ciudadanos lograron salvarse. La catedral de San Marcos, era uno de los que había logrado sobrevivir al desastre. Dentro de ella los sobrevivientes dejaban flores alrededor de los restos de todos los que murieron, Veneziano estaba en el centro de ellos, y era el que más flores tenía alrededor. Vaticano, en persona fue quien presidió una misa funeraria y los fieles rezaron por el alma de los difuntos. Terminada la ceremonia, varios soldados empezaron a bajar los cuerpos a las catacumbas de la iglesia. Los colocaron en espacios individuales, empotrados en la pared, no se distinguió entre ricos ni pobres. Solo Veneziano tenía una especie de capilla para él solo, su ataúd de mármol resaltaba en el lugar.

España vio como Francia, colocaba la última baldosa la que taparía la entrada de dicha cámara para siempre. Vio como Francia lloraba mientras sostenía la pieza entre sus manos, debatiéndose en ponerla o no. Austria, detrás era sujetado por Prusia, tanto por la pena y por su inestabilidad emocional, detenía un posible acto de locura como correr a abrir el ataúd. Francia finalmente se animó y tapó la entrada. Los asistentes se dispersaron de a poco Austria fue sacado de inmediato y llevado a casa, Polonia se quedó unos minutos más, y salió en compañía de Bielorrusia. El Vaticano se quedó de último, y Francia lo esperaba a la salida.

—Francia, veo por tu expresión que deseas hablar conmigo—dijo la Santa sede saliendo de la catedral.

—Fui un tonto al pensar que debía obedecerte todo ese tiempo.

—No fuiste un tonto, Francia, fuiste muy listo en realidad.

—No, porque si me hubieras dejado ayudar a petite Frere esto no hubiera pasado.

—Veneziano ya sabía lo que pasaría desde el momento que declaró la guerra. Pero decidió seguir con esta pantomima.

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan frío? Tu hermano menor está ahí enterrado.

—La gente muere todos los días, una nación no es diferente. La historia lo tratará bien.

—Y eso implica que hayas ayudado a Romano para que muriera.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Una puñalada no nos puede matar, pero si en el documento de unificación incluye una matanza es otra cosa.

—Yo solo traduje al italiano y transcribí el documento, el autor es el verdadero culpable. Y más culpa tiene el que firmó y no leyó todo con detalle.

—Eso no te libra de culpa. Espero que te confieses.

—Ya lo hice. Estoy seguro que Dios me perdonara.

—No puedo créelo.

El _Ángel_ lo llevó de nuevo a esa sala blanca del mapa.

— ¿ahora entiendes?

— Sí, pero Sacro Imperio también pereció de una manera terrible y todos seguimos con nuestras vidas, hasta Veneziano.

—España me atrevo a pensar que no te has dado cuenta del cambio de Veneziano al recibir esa notica—dijo el _Ángel_ sorprendido pero, liberando un suspiro, continúo—. Pero entiendo lo que quieres decir, así que te mostraré lo que acontecerá en el futuro que dejamos hace apenas un par de horas atrás.

* * *

¿les gustó? Espero que sí, quiero saber sus opiniones, en un review si es posible.

Nos vemos en dos semanas.


	10. Futuro

Hola todos ¿cómo están? Espero que bien. Casi me olvido de actualizar esta historia, pero adivinen qué: La consciencia me carcomía por dentro y me decía: tienes que publicar que son los últimos capítulos. Y yo: Nooooo. (No por no querer publicar sino porque ya se acaba) Por qué aunque no lo crean, me divierte mucho y me complace escribir estas historias.

Bueno, haciendo un lado todo esto... Hetalia no me pertenece.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

España volvió a la junta de las naciones, el descanso ya había terminado, y todos volvieron a sus asientos para hablar de cosas serias. Prusia volvió a colocarse a la cabeza, decidió cambiar de tema para evitar más discusiones.

—Empecemos con otro tema. Bien tenemos que ajustar la inflación de este año con respecto a las importaciones. ¿Alguien tiene alguna sugerencia?

Nadie se atrevió a hablar.

— ¿Bélgica tienes alguna idea? —preguntó de la nada Prusia.

—No, la verdad, entre más se llenen de préstamos e importen más, me lleno cada vez más de dinero. Prefiero que las cosas queden como están.

—Eso es injusto para todos aquí—dijo Francia suspirando.

De la nada sonó una campanita, y Prusia regresó a ver a Austria quien le miró fijamente a los ojos.

— ¿Tienes algo que decir? —

Austria asintió en silencio. Todos se quedaron callados, España nunca había enlazado el silencio con una junta. Se fijó con mayor atención, y vio que todos los ojos iban dirigidos a Austria que ni siquiera había abierto la boca. Solo continúo viendo a Prusia fijamente.

—Es una buena idea, Austria—dijo de la nada Prusia asintiendo.

—Disculpa Prusia, quieres decirnos que te "dijo" —preguntó Polonia.

—Ah sí, él dijo que se podría reducir la inflación e importar menos si se fortalece la producción de cada uno...

Otra vez sonó la campanita. Y Prusia regresó a ver a Austria que le sostuvo la mirada.

—...siempre y cuando ejecutemos un plan de libre comercio de ciertos productos de materia prima dependiendo de lo que cada uno guarde en su reserva. ¿Alguna otra opinión?

— ¿De verdad dijo eso? —Preguntó España —habló muy bajo y nadie le escuchó.

—No exactamente. Fíjate bien, Austria está relativamente a 2 metros de Prusia, es imposible que alguien que susurre pueda darse a entender a esa distancia. Y además Austria en ningún momento abrió la boca para hablar.

— ¿Entonces cómo?

—Ocurrió algo que tú lo consideraras imposible.

El _Ángel_ lo llevó a una sala de hospital, donde un doctor examinaba a Austria con una paleta de helado, la luz apuntaba al a garganta. Prusia estaba sentado cerca del escritorio del doctor, esperando.

—Todo parece normal—habló el galeno—, ¿tiene alguna molestia? —Austria negó con la cabeza—. En ese caso puede cambiarse.

— ¿Todo normal? —preguntó Prusia.

—El Señor Austria, está bien de salud. Sin embargo, me llama la atención que no ha pronunciado palabra. Y según su hoja clínica su garganta sanó hace ya un siglo.

— ¿Y?

—No ha hablado, en 100 años.

—Se da a entender.

—Tal vez necesite ayuda psicológica.

—Le diré algo, todos los doctores que han visto a Austria desde hace poco más de 50 años han dicho varias teorías. Y sí, han tratado con psicólogos, psiquiatras, loqueros en general. Todos, concuerdan que es por un trauma terrible, sugieren pastillas, viajes y todo eso. Y créame ya le hemos intentado todo. No voy a exponer a mí hermano a eso otra vez. Cuando quiera hablar lo hará.

—Pero...

Austria hizo sonar la campanita, y Prusia le regresó a ver.

—Bien, nos vamos. Gracias por todo doctor—Austria, volvió a sonar la campanita—. Ni lo sueñes, no te pienso comprar un pastel, ya vi tu peso,te pondré a dieta.

La campana sonó muy fuerte.

—Santo Dios, están llevándose bien.

—Así es.

— ¿cómo pasó esto?

—Pero si lo acabamos de ver, Austria daño su garganta cuando lloró por la muerte de Veneziano. Y Prusia hizo todo para que se calmara. Ahora al dañar su garganta, dejó de hablar por un tiempo. Y simplemente se quedó así, él no quiere decir nada. Prusia se acostumbró a eso y ahora es el único que le entiende.

—No lo creo.

El _Ángel_ mostró a Austria entrando a su casa con Prusia, y Liechtenstein detrás, después de la junta a los tres se los veía cansados. Liechtenstein, se sacó los zapatos en la puerta y los tiró dentro del ropero.

— ¡Liechtenstein! —Habló Prusia—. Tenemos que hablar sobre lo de hoy.

—Estaré en mi habitación, y no espero la cena.

—No me refiero a eso, ¡jovencita!

Pero Liechtenstein no escuchó y se encerró en su habitación con un portazo. La campana sonó a su izquierda.

—Sí lo sé, pero no podemos dejar que ella haga lo que se le dé la gana. — Austria le regresó a ver y sonrió—. Y no, no lo heredo de mí. Anda, ve y descansa—dijo y empujó aAustria hacia el pasillo—, voy a ver si cocino algo, sino serán las sobras de ayer.

Prusia abrió la refrigeradora, y vio que no había nada interesante por cocinar, las sobras estaban buenas, se esmeró en cocinar esas costillitas. Pero en el fondo de la nevera vio algo, una pequeña mancha negra. Sería mejor que la limpiara antes de que contamine a la comida.

Liechtenstein estaba en su habitación, guardando su uniforme, y colocándose una camiseta más grande que ella misma, y un short debajo, se agarró el cabello en una cola de caballo y escuchó la puerta, y una campana.

—Austria—dijo mientras abría apenas la puerta—, no tengo ganas de hablar ahora.

«No tienes por qué hablar» fue lo que escribió Austria en un cuaderno.

—De acuerdo.

Liechtenstein abrió la puerta. Y le hizo sentar en una silla cerca de la ventana. Austria se acomodó y espero. Ella iba y venía por la habitación hasta que abrió la boca.

—Lo odio. Por su culpa, tenemos una terrible deuda con Bélgica, esa odiosa mosca muerta, y los tres hemos perdido nuestra estabilidad emocional por su culpa.

«Entiendo tu punto, pero debes comportarte»

—No puedo, no después de no oír su voz por 100 años, no después de ver las manos sangrantes de Prusia cada vez que ve una mancha, no después de perderlos a ambos.

«Sé cómo te sientes, pero no puedes comportarte así, tan violentamente. »

— ¿qué hago entonces? ¿Quedarme callada y sonreírle?

«Sí»

—Ni loca.

«Si le sigues demostrando que sus comentarios y presencia te molestan, le demostraras que aún tiene poder sobre ti, sobre nosotros. En otras palabras, lo estas divirtiendo»

—No había pensado en eso. Haré lo posible para tratarlo con cortesía. Pero eso no me quita las ganas de matarlo.

«No te digo que no lo odies, porque yo también lo hago. Solo no le des poder sobre ti. Ahora vamos a comer»

Cuando Liechtenstein y Austria bajaron vieron a Prusia metido en la refrigeradora raspando con jabón las paredes de la misma.

—Bruder, la mancha viene de fábrica, ya te lo había dicho.

—No importa, las paredes resultaron estar asquerosas.

—Detén eso antes de que te lastimes otra vez—dijo Liechtenstein acercándose por detrás de él. Y sujetando sus manos para evitar que se lastimara más.

España vio las manos de Prusia, y estaban al rojo vivo. Austria le lavó las manos con agua tibia, tomo un botiquín y vendo sus manos, mientras Liechtenstein regresaba las cosas a la refrigeradora, y calentaba la comida.

—No entiendo, sé que Prusia y Alemania son o eran o lo que sea; ellos son ordenados y limpios pero esto es ridículo.

—Ah, eso. Te lo mostraré rápidamente.

España iba a preguntar qué pero no lo llegó a hacer. La escena cambió, 100 años atrás, Prusia estaba en una celda, España la reconoció de inmediato; varios de los hombres habían llevado el cadáver de Sacro Imperio para prepararlo, y enterarlo próximamente. Prusia vio la gran salpicadura de sangre en la pared, se sacó su abrigo y camisa, tomó un pedazo de tela tirado en el suelo y se puso a restregar la pared.

La escena cambió a años después Prusia limpiaba la casa con sus manos desnudas, pero por más que limpiaba seguía ensuciándose. Austria al verlo, lo paró de inmediato, Prusia no entendía por qué, Austria puso su mano en el piso y alzó la palma de la mano en frente de los ojos rojizos de Prusia. Lo que Prusia veía era sangre. La razón por la que no podía limpiar bien los pisos era que sus manos estaban en carne viva, y la supuesta suciedad era su sangre siendo desparramada junto con el jabón.

—No sé cómo pasó—dijo Prusia—Yo solo vi que había mucha suciedad y sentía la necesidad de limpiarla.

Austria le consoló, en lo que podía. España vio escenas similares durante el transcurso de los últimos 100 años. Esa pequeña familia se mantenía unida, pero todos sufrían por igual. No le gusto para nada.

El _Ángel_ lo llevó a otra escena. Suiza le informaba vagamente los sucesos de la junta a un frustrado vaticano, sentado enfrente al ventanal.

—suficiente Suiza, ya he tenido bastante de escuchar los desvaríos del resto.

—Como ordene, excelencia. También le informo que Bélgica vendrá a hablar con usted sobre "eso".

—Cuando venga haz que suba.

— ¿Qué tiene que hablar Bélgica con el Vaticano?

—Ni yo lo sé, y si lo supiera tampoco te lo diría.

— ¿disfrutas esto?

—sí y mucho.

Después de un rato, Bélgica entraba en la habitación sonriendo como un gato.

—Buenas tardes, Vaticano.

—Bélgica—dijo la Santa Sede regresándola a ver por el rabillo del ojo, le dio asco—, podrías arreglarte mejor cuando estés en mi presencia.

— ¿qué tiene de malo lo que uso?

—Vistes harapos. Tienes montañas y montañas de oro debajo de tu mísera casa; por lo menos vístete bien.

—Haré como que no me insultaste.

Vaticano, se paró y dio una vuelta por la habitación. Mientras Bélgica se sentaba en la mejor silla de la habitación, le encantaba sentir el terciopelo bajo su piel.

— ¿para qué me llamaste?

—Quiero recuperar mis territorios.

—Tu poder, querrás decir.

—siglos de tomando decisiones para reyes y emperadores, acabando guerras y rogando por la vida de los fieles. Y terminé en la cima de un territorio hostil, donde no hay nada, apenas crecen cabras que den buen queso.

—Es por eso que me necesitas.

—Qué tengo que hacer para que me des dinero para poder lograrlo.

—Solo asegurarte de que lo puedas pagar, pero...

— ¿pero?

— ¿de verdad quieres intentarlo?

—No entiendo esa pregunta.

—Digo, no tienes poder como el de antaño, tus ministros son unos brutos y tus fieles son pocos. Desde que Romano te invadió hace años se trajo consigo su religión, los judíos crecieron de la misma forma, Lutero hizo una variante de ti, y digamos que tus consejos y enseñanzas ya no aplican para este mundo. En pocas palabras es una batalla perdida.

—No digas tonterías, mientras haya cinco personas que me sigan estaré bien—Bélgica río—. ¿Qué están gracioso?

— ¿No te dijo Veneziano lo mismo hace siglos? Y si recuerdo bien le dijiste que cesara de pensar en esa tontería. Y yo haré lo mismo.

— ¿qué? No puedes negármelo. Sabes que te lo pagaré.

—Lo sé, pero es una batalla perdida. Una que no me interesa.

—ganarás más de lo que puedas creer.

—lo sé; pero digamos que... apostar a tu causa es un mal negocio.

Bélgica salió de la casa sin escuchar más motivos, dejando a la nación santa desesperada en la habitación. Pero antes de que se fuera, Vaticano la detuvo, cerrando la puerta de su auto bruscamente, la carcasa parecía que se destrozaría en mil pedazos por la fuerza del golpe, pero se mantuvo en pie, por ahora al menos.

—En ese caso, devuélveme a Venecia.

Bélgica río divertida, apartó al Vaticano de un solo golpe.

—No tienes derecho de pedirme tal cosa, Venecia es mía.

—De todos los hijos del Imperio Romano yo soy el más cercano a Veneziano, devuélveme a Venecia, como él hubiera querido.

—Oh, Vaticano. Rechazaste a tu hermano por siglos, y ahora vienes a revolver sus huesos buscando algo que roer. Patético. —Le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro en señal de apoyo, pero el Vaticano le tomo a burla—. Te recuerdo que el mayor es Romano, y para que te lo sepas él me ha ofrecido riquezas inimaginables por esa ciudad en ruinas. ¿Crees que acepté?

—No, no lo has hecho. Y sé cuál es la razón.

—Sí lo sabes, no vale explicarlo. Adiós Vaticano.

Empujando a la Santa Sede a un lado, entró en su cacharro, lo encendió y avanzó por el camino.

—Estoy seguro que esto lo estas disfrutando ¿verdad Veneziano? —Dijo el Vaticano alzando la vista al cielo—. Si estuvieras aquí, si tan solo estuvieras aquí me dijeras "te lo dije". —Una lágrima se le escapo—, no tienes idea de cuánto te extraño.

Mientras Vaticano iba a la capilla a confesarse con el párroco, Bélgica conducía por la carretera en su auto, su sonrisa de gato desapareció en cuanto más avanzaba, su ceño fruncido hacía que su rostro se arrugara y desfigurara su inocente faz.

—No me gusta para nada está Bélgica.

—Sí, a mí tampoco me gusta. Pero creo que es interesante que veas lo que sigue.

Bélgica llegó a su casa. Se encerró en su escritorio. De inmediato, su hermano Luxemburgo usando harapos más terribles que los de ella entró en la habitación.

— ¿Cómo te fue con el anticuado ese? ¿Le darás mucho dinero?

—Luxemburgo, sal.

— ¿qué? Pero...

— ¡QUE SALGAS!

— ¡No! —Gritó, el pequeño Luxemburgo—. De las tantas ganancias que hemos ganado han sido por los maravillosos prestamos que has hecho a esos a bastardos amantes de la guerra ¿por qué ahora no?

— ¿Pero qué está pasando?

—Cosas de economía qué no tengo idea.

— ¿Quieres la verdad? Bien, te diré la verdad.

Luxemburgo se sentó, sin su permiso. Bélgica cerró la puerta, las ventanas y bajo intensidad de la luz.

—No puedo conceder más créditos a nadie.

— ¿qué por qué?

—El último que hice fue a Veneziano y Sacro Imperio Romano.

—Sí, y Prusia, Austria hasta Liechtenstein la está pagando. No entiendo a dónde vas con esta plática.

—No tengo la garantía.

— ¿qué?

—El papel, la mierda de papel, firmado y sellado. NO LA TENGO.

—Pero sin la garantía, ellos no tienen la obligación de... —Luxembrugo entendió todo— ¿estamos en la quiebra?

—No—dijo Bélgica mordiéndose la uña—. No, al menos mientras no lo sepan.

—Eso es ilegal—dijo España—si alguien se entera, arruinaran muchas economías.

—Hermana, tenemos que decirlo. Seremos avaros, y todo, pero no somos criminales.

—Si te atreves a decir una sola cosa te cortó la lengua.

— ¿Holanda ya lo sabe?

—Sí, pero con una botella de vino se le olvida.

—Espera, creí que el alcoholismo de mi hermano era por nuestros primeros derroches.

—al inicio sí, pero después de esto, amenazó con delatarme, y bueno un poco de opio en su vino lo hizo callar.

—Hermana, estás loca.

El _Ángel_ enlazó escenas del pasado, donde Bélgica sonriente cobraba cada centavo que había consumido la guerra. Cuatrocientos años de intereses, estaban arruinando a las tres naciones quienes asumieron la culpa, Rumania pagó una parte pero sus superiores dejaron de apoyar esa iniciativa. Grecia no ofreció nada desde un inicio.

—Lo que hago es por nuestro bien. Lo importante es el dinero.

Luxemburgo empezó a tener miedo salió de la habitación nervioso. Se negó a comer lo que su hermana cocinara. A Holanda no le importaba nada por el momento. A la noche, Luxemburgo, no pudo dormir, la culpa le estaba carcomiendo. Escribió una carta, disculpándose. Lo hizo a tiempo, antes de que las primeras gotas de sangre de su cuello callara su voz.

—Esto no te mata, pero lo seguiré haciendo si vuelves a desobedecerme—dijo Bélgica tomando la carta entre sus manos, arrugándola y echándola a la chimenea.

Bélgica aún con el cuchillo en la garganta de su hermano, y este con las manos intentando parar el flujo de sangre, miraron como la carta se consumía por las llamas.

—Bélgica... si ella no tiene la ciudad ¿quién la tiene?

—No lo sé. Pero creo que te interesa saber exactamente cómo le va a Romano.

—me da miedo enterarme.

El _Ángel_ mostró a Romano con el paso del tiempo. Él aplicó un gobierno basado en el extremismo religioso y legal. Fue cruel con sus habitantes anexados. Su economía se mantuvo estable, ya que su fuerte producción tanto agrícola como industrial creció rápidamente, sin embargo su respeto por la vida humana fue terrible. Las mujeres eran posesiones, no tenían posibilidad a estudiar, y si lo hacían muy pocas podían ejercer su carrera. Los matrimonios eran como negocios, contratos viles y terribles, las mujeres eran obligadas a parir infinidad de veces, casi como animales. España ya no lo podía soportar.

Para aliviarlo, cambió de escena. Romano entró a la catedral de San Marcos en una abandonada y en ruinas Venecia. Se encontró con una persona que dejaba flores en la entrada de la tumba de Veneziano.

—Señor Turquía ¿qué hace aquí? —preguntó Romano.

—Y yo pregunto lo mismo, ¿qué hace el aquí? Después de todo lo que hizo.

—A veces los "malos" también se arrepienten.

—Vine a conversar con el pequeño diablillo. Sus charlas eran bastante divertidas antes de que toda la guerra iniciara.

— ¿usted y mi hermano charlaban?

— ¿lo dudas?

—Recuerdo poco, pero siempre han...

— ¿discutido? Sí, es verdad. Tenía formas divertidas de hacerme ver lo equivocado que estaba.

—Lo describe como si hubieran sido amigos.

—Tal vez lo fue, tal vez no. Ya no lo sabré—dijo esto, regresándolo a ver con una mirada de reproche—. Nunca pensé que lo harías.

— ¿Qué? ¿Matarlo? —respondió Romano sin remordimiento.

—Espera, ¿Turquía no lo sabía?

—Eso Romano lo dejó claro cuando metió el puñal en Veneziano.

—Sí, lo sé. Es qué tenía la esperanza de que Romano lo hiciera por algo que él le hubiera dicho una especie de trama oculta para independizar una nación pero seguir con el control de todo.

—No creo que ese es el caso, y si lo fuera con ¿qué motivo lo hubiera hecho Turquía? Venecia fue y será un excelente compañero comercial para los turcos, y eso en tu mundo.

—Sí, recuerdo eso.

—entonces veamos los verdaderos motivos.

—Era tu hermano, luchó por ti.

—Era alguien que ya no tenía por qué existir.

—Su economía te hubiera salvado de varias crisis, Romano.

— ¿Lo ve todo como un negocio? —Turquía asintió sin entender—, no me sorprende, pero en palabras simples, es la supervivencia del más apto.

— ¿Tiene que ver algo con los celos? —preguntó Turquía de golpe.

—Ya sabe la respuesta, para qué pregunta—dijo él mientras depositaba las floresen el suelo,cerca de una especie de lápida que parecía más a una placa memorativa.

—No recuerdo haberte enseñado a matar a tu familia.

—No, me enseñaron, y no necesariamente fue usted, que hay alguien mejor que tú, y lo mejor que puedes hacer es bien manipularlo para que trabaje para ti o deshacerte del él. Quise que fuera la primera, pero luego me di cuenta que el seguiría en control; así que en la práctica es mejor lo segundo.

—No tengo nada que decir contra eso.

— ¡YO SÍ! ¡Yo tengo algo que decir! Romano deja de hacerte la víctima—dijo España acercándose a Romano sin que le oyera, aun así tenía algo que decirle—, tu hermano hace el trabajo porque quiere que te diviertas, no por qué seas un inútil ni nada por el estilo.

— ¿A cuál Romano le estas diciendo eso? —España le regresó a ver confundido— ¿Se lo dices a este Romano que nunca ha trabajado junto a su hermano? ¿O es al otro Romano, el que tú criaste y que siempre intentas proteger?

—Creo que a mí Romano.

— ¿Entonces este Romano tiene la razón?

—No, a pesar de todo no la tiene.

— ¿Te das cuenta?

—Que yo haya existido o no, las decisiones de Romano son de Romano. De la misma forma los demás. Que Veneziano haya querido salvar a Romano aun cuando sabía que sería inútil...

Esa realización llenó a España de mucha tristeza. Ya no importaba lo que al inicio de todo esto estaba pensando, porque pasará lo que pasará todo estaría bajo control siempre y cuando enfrentara su propia decisión y sus consecuencias. Decidió que sus problemas no eran tan graves como pensaba, lo peor ya pasó.

Ahora lo que más quería era regresar a su vida.

—Quiero volver, tal vez no sea necesario para el resto, tal vez no haga la diferencia. Pero quiero tomar mis decisiones.

—Me parece excelente que hayas decidido volver—dijo el _Ángel_ sonriendo —. Sin embargo, debes entender que no saldrás ileso de todo esto.

—Qué quieres decir.

El _Ángel_ sacó una guadaña. De inmediato España entendió lo que pasaría, sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a correr despavorido, no sabía a dónde pero corría para salvar su vida. Se encontró dando círculos viendo las escenas que acababa de ver, todas ellas como si regresara en el tiempo. Vio todo el sufrimiento de sus amigos otra vez. Hasta que llegó al fin, a un punto o estado negro en el espacio, sin arriba, sin abajo, sin delante, sin izquierda ni derecha, solo había un atrás, yel _Ángel_ estaba ahí con la cosa filosa en sus manos.

—Es una lección que debes aprender de buena gana. Y piensa que nada de esto debe volver a pasar.

—Prometo que no volverá a pasar.

—No basta con prometer.

El _Ángel_ alzó la guadaña en el aire. España solo esperó el golpe y gritó por reflejo.

* * *

¿Les gustó?

Espero que sí, el siguiente es el último capítulo. Espero hayan disfrutado está humilde historia. Dentro de poco publicaré otra con Italia Veneziano de protagonista, les invito a tenerme un poquito de paciencia si es que les interesa. No se olviden de dejarme un review, que eso me motiva.

Nos vemos en dos semanas.


	11. Regreso

¡Hola Todos! ¿Cómo están?

Este es el último capítulo de esta historia tan díficil y complicada de escribir. Horus100 espero que la hayas disfrutado, y espero leer más de tí en un futuro, me divertí mucho escribiendo esto, a pesar de lo díficil. A los demás les agradezco infinitamente el haberme acompañado en está realidad extraña que he creado.

Sin más que decir que un infinito gracias.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

Despertó.

De alguna manera había caído de su cama, sus sábanas se habían enredado entre sus piernas. Se sentó, se liberó de la tela que lo aprisionaba. Abrió las cortinas de la pequeña ventana de la habitación. El sol salía por el este, no saben cuanta alegría le dio ver ese inmenso, brillante y cálido círculo salir; el teléfono celular sonó, en el mensaje de la alarma decía que había una junta en Portugal. Sonrío, y sin detenerse se empezó a arreglar.

Llegó de muy buen humor, y muy puntual, algo extraño en su persona. Saludo brevemente a Alemania, Japón e Inglaterra que ya estaban en la sala. Pero al ver que Portugal conversaba con el personal en el pasillo, se levantó y salió a saludarlo. Le dio un fuerte abrazo, que hizo que su hermano se tornara rojo de la vergüenza.

— ¿España? ¿Te ocurre algo?

—No, nada. Solo estaba feliz de verte.

—Nos vimos ayer en el almuerzo. ¿Recuerdas?

— ¿ah sí? —España no recordaba.

—España, bájame.

España lo tenía abrazado aún y de alguna forma lo había alzado sobre el aire. Así que lo bajó al suelo. No le importó pasar un poco de ridículo para saludar de manera cariñosa a su hermano.

—Estás muy extraño—dijo Portugal mirándolo de reojo.

—Lo siento.

—bueno, no es que sea tan grave.

—No, lo siento por haberte hecho pasar grandes desgracias en el transcurso de la historia.

Portugal, le dio un golpe en la frente. —Y no lo hubieras hecho de otra forma. Eres tan bobo a veces.

—Sí, tienes razón. Oye...

Mientras ellos hablaban, las naciones siguieron entrando a la sala. Una de ellas se acercó de manera silenciosa, y con su sonrisa gatuna se acercó a su víctima por detrás. Portugal ya la había visto, pero actuó de manera cómplice y no la delató. De la nada a España se le oscureció la vista, su piel tenía la sensación de dos suaves y delicadas manos cubriéndole los ojos.

— ¿Quién soy? —dijo Bélgica tratando de distorsionar su voz para que España no la reconociera.

Portugal empezó a reírse por la broma, al igual que Bélgica. Pero sus expresiones cambiaron a preocupación cuando Bélgica sintió lágrimas bajándole por las manos y Portugal las vio desbordarse a través de las ranuras de las manos de la mujer.

—España solo fue una broma—dijo Bélgica liberándolo de inmediato.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te ocurre?

La cara de España era indescifrable, no se sabía si estaba feliz, triste o bromeando; ignorando a Portugal regresó a ver a Bélgica. La vio con ropa elegante, no desgastada, ni remendada, mas reconoció la blusa, él se la había comprado. De la nada abrió sus brazos y le dio un abrazo.

—España ¿qué tienes? ¿Te encuentras bien? —dijo Bélgica abrazándolo sin saber qué hacer.

—Sí, estoy bien. Solo que siento que no te he visto en mucho tiempo.

—Oh. Qué lindo—dijo Bélgica dándole un beso rápido en los labios.

—Oye tú, aléjate de mi hermana—dijo Holanda detrás.

Sin embargo en lugar de recibir la típica respuesta; Holanda recibió también un abrazo muy extraño, que rechazó de inmediato.

— ¿qué te ocurre bastardo?

—Nada, es raro, pero estoy muy feliz de verte.

—Estas enfermo, debes estarlo, será mejor que vayas a tu casa.

—España, me estas preocupando ¿de verdad te sientes bien? —preguntó Bélgica sosteniéndole el hombro.

—Sí—dijo limpiándose las lágrimas—. Me siento bien.

Holanda sin decir nada arrastró a Bélgica adentro de la sala, murmurando maldiciones y prohibiéndole a Bélgica que dejara de juntarse con ese descerebrado español. La escena no pasó desapercibida por casi todo el mundo, uno de ellos se acercó, un tanto preocupado.

—Mon ami, buenos días.

—Francia, hola. Me alegra verte.

— ¿te ocurre algo?

—No—pero cambió su respuesta en cuanto vio la extraña mirada con la que Francia le estaba mirando—bueno, no exactamente.

—Tenemos tiempo antes de que la junta comience ¿quieres contárnoslo?

España vio a Francia y a Portugal, y pensó que no le creerían pero decidió soltar su lengua para justificar su extraño comportamiento. Empezó la historia, diciendo que se sentía tan mal consigo mismo, que sería mejor no haber nacido, y luego les contó esa extraña experiencia más sueño que aventura que había vivido. La mirada de Portugal y Francia adoptaron varias expresiones con el transcurso de la historia. Al terminar, España recibió un golpe más fuerte en la frente por parte de Portugal.

— ¡auch!

—No pienses estupideces—dijo Portugal molesto, y dirigiéndose por el pasillo a continuar con su trabajo.

—Vaya tontería—dijo Francia respirando aliviado—, ¿qué ganaríamos el resto con eso?

—Nada bueno— pensó sonriendo.

—Todo está bien ahora, y créeme no me hubiera gustado estar en ese mundo extraño que imaginaste—dijo Francia, acercándose a darle un abrazo.

De la nada Austria y Prusia aparecieron de la nada. España sintió una extraña emoción al verlos.

—España buenos días—fue lo que dijo Austria amanera de saludo.

España volvió a perder la batalla con sus extraños recuerdos de ese raro sueño y se abalanzó a darle un abrazo a Austria. Dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

—En el fondo eres muy dulce sabías eso ¿verdad?

— ¿Y a este que le pasa? —preguntó Prusia confundido.

—Nada, solo está contento de ver o más bien dicho oír a Austria.

— ¿oír? Pero si su voz chillona es demasiado molesta.

—Prusia, el molesto eres tú—dijo Austria soltándose de España dándole un empujón.

España se salvó de caer, gracias a su hermano que llegó a sostenerlo.

— ¿qué demonios está pasando aquí? —dijo la voz inconfundible, molesta y siempre irritada de Romano.

España lo vio como si no lo viera, como si dudara en acercarse. Después de verlo en el sueño ya no estaba seguro de ser bienvenido alrededor de Romano.

—Oye Bastardo tomate, ¿estás enfermo? —Dijo Romano poniéndole una mano sobre la frente—. Es raro que actúes así de indiferente.

— ¿Indiferente? —Dijo Austria—Me abrazo muy fuerte.

—No solo a ti, a Portugal, Bélgica y a Holanda.

—Entonces si estas enfermo, ¿quiere que te lleve a casa? —preguntó Romano.

España recibió esa mirada pura e inocente que conocía tan que recordaba cuando veía al pequeño Romano ir por los tomates, o cuando en secreto escondía las sabanas manchadas cuando tenía visitas de ardillas por las noches. No se esperó más y abrazo a Romano.

—Estoy muy feliz de verte.

—Si estás enfermo—dijo Romano respirando apenas por lo fuerte del abrazo—, alguien haga que me suelte.

—Ve~.

Al oír ese tic al hablar, regresó a ver. Veneziano entraba con su camisa y corbata, ajeno a todo lo que España había sufrido viéndolo sufrir a él. De inmediato, volvió a derramar lágrimas y se abalanzó a Veneziano.

— ¡ESTAS VIVO!

— ¿fratello España? ¿Te sientes bien?

—Sí, es solo que... —dijo pensando en una extraña escusa—. No te he visto en mucho tiempo, y pareciera que hubieras muerto.

—Fratello, no seas tonto. No estoy muerto.

—Lo sé, lo sé.

España, se separó de Veneziano y se limpió, una y otra vez las lágrimas que no paraban de caer por su rostro.

—Disculpen, la junta va a empezar. Los estamos esperando. —Era la pequeña Liechtenstein quien miraba extrañada la escena, sin saber qué era lo que ocurría—. Señor España, ¿se siente bien?

—Sí, no es nada—dijo respirando y calmándose finalmente—. Su presencia es muy grata señorita.

—Oh—Liechtenstein se sonrojó—, gracias.

España finalmente, se calmó por completo y aseguró a todos que estaba perfecto y que solo le había dado una especie de depresión pasajera. Nadie le dio más importancia, porque en realidad nadie podría entender por lo que había pasado. Todos empezaron a ir para adentro y colocarse en su sitio. Noruega y España fueron los últimos en entrar.

—Nunca supe quien tenía Venecia—susurró Noruega cuando se apartaba de la puerta y se dirigió a su asiento.

España, sorprendido,se paró por pocos segundos y regresó a ver. Noruega le sonrió y le guiñó el ojo.

—España te estamos esperando, siéntate de una vez—dijo Alemania impaciente.

—Sí, en seguida—respondió y corrió a su asiento.

FIN


End file.
